It's You and Me Baby
by KayDub7117
Summary: Ciara and Ben face an uncertain future with Ben stuck behind bars.
1. Chapter 1

**_It's You and Me Baby_**

It's been a week since Ben was falsely arrested for starting that damn fire at the Horton cabin that almost killed Tripp and Haley. We fake broke up in the hopes of trapping the real culprit, my immature, manipulative, and selfish niece. I still find it hard to believe but, I trust Ben. He knew how much it would hurt me to hear that my own family member would try to kill me, and I think it hurt him to tell me the truth just as much as it stung for me to hear it.

It's been a week since I began longing for the next moment that I will be able to feel Ben's touch again. I need his touch as much as I need my next breath. I never thought that I would feel this way about sex after everything that happened with Chase. I thought he had ruined me for any experience with a man. When Tripp came along the sex was fine. And then there is Ben. Never in a million years would I ever describe making love with Ben with so tepid an adjective as 'fine'. He is my reason for being. He makes my heart race, my skin burn and it's been a week since I have been able to wake up laying in his arms knowing that I could face whatever the day was going to throw at me.

It's been a week since I have been able to keep anything of substance in my body because of the constant nausea that has been torturing me. I just can't decide if it's the thought of having to face the rest of my life without my soulmate or if it's the other reason I suspect.

We've been careful but since we are both so insatiable it's not out of the realm of possibility. I drove to the next town over to pick up a pregnancy test, because I don't want other people knowing my business. If I am pregnant, I want Ben to be the first to know. Though how the hell I will be able to tell him is beyond me. He's behind bars waiting to hear what his fate will be, and with that bitch Eve Devereaux posing as the police commissioner of Salem right now, we can't risk our fake break up being discovered before we can prove that Claire is the one who set these damn fires. Ben would be so excited to hear the news if I am pregnant and if I'm honest so am I. The thought of a little Ben growing inside of me makes me exceedingly happy, but the thought of not having him there beside me to experience all of it breaks my heart.

At night I've dreamed about Ben and I being married and starting a family. In all my dreams, Ben has this need to touch my belly. When it's my turn to cook he likes to stand behind me and wrap his arms around me. When we are in bed, he holds me and cups his hands over our miracle, it's like he's trying to protect our baby before it has even arrived. He kisses me and my belly every night before he goes to sleep and states without hesitation how much he can't wait until he meets our son or daughter. His hands make me feel safe. I think him having his hands on my belly all the time is also his way of gauging how much our baby is growing. He informs me of how big I am getting, which doesn't really make me feel the greatest, but then he would mention the fact that the thought of me carrying his baby was so sexy and that I had never looked more beautiful, totally made up for it.

It's a lonely and nerve-wracking feeling waiting for the results of this damn test. Ben should be here damn it. He should be here to know what our future will be. The timer on my phone goes off and I walk over to the sink to look at the test.

I walk back over to our bed and let out the breath that I have been holding and before I begin to weep at the unfairness I say aloud with no one there to hear me, "Until we clear your daddy, it's you and me baby."


	2. Chapter 2

I cried myself to sleep, and when I woke up, I knew what I had to do. I know that I want Ben to be the first to know our news, but I can't go to the jail without sending up any red flags. I have to be careful with how I put this part of my plan into motion now that I moved back into the loft to help with completing the ruse of Ben and I breaking up. I sit at the desk in my bedroom to write a note to Ben telling him our happy but heartbreaking news and a plan for me to see him. Once I have my note written I wait.

It's almost 9:30 now. Tripp and Claire both said they have early shifts at the café and will be heading to bed fairly early tonight. I figure once they go to bed, I will give them an hour or so to fall asleep and then I will make my escape and visit the DiMera mansion. Stefan is the only person that I can think to reach out to and get my message to Ben without wanting to butt his nose into my business. Ben has stated over and over how he trusts Stefan, and I am going to trust that he is right.

I head downstairs with the note I have written concealed in the pocket of the hoodie I am sporting. I feel like a schlub as I enter the living room and find Tripp and Claire. Claire, the vain little viper, is sipping on her nightly cup of licorice root tea, which is supposed to help with her singing voice. If I'm honest, she could drink a whole vat of that shit and it wouldn't change a damn thing. She would still sound like grinding flatware in a garbage disposal.

Tripp is pretty uneasy about me moving back in here since I broke it to him that Claire is really the one who is guilty. He has hesitantly agreed to help me catch her in her lies, but we just haven't figured out how yet. He quickly announces that he is heading to bed since he has an early shift tomorrow and I tell him goodnight.

I sit down on the couch and turn on the tv to see what is on. I end up mindlessly flipping through the channels to kill time.

"Ciara, are you okay?"

I filter the words that run through my head and give her an answer that will fit the story I need her to believe. "I recently found out that the man I was in love with and was wanting to build a life with just set a fire that nearly killed Tripp and Haley, and not only that he set the fire that almost killed me. How do you think I'm feeling?"

"Well when you put it that way, I would be feeling pretty lousy if I were you."

"I am. I just can't believe I was so blind and stupid to fall for Ben's lies," I cry. God I should be nominated for a Daytime Emmy for the performance I am giving her.

"Do you want to talk about it or vent?"

"No. I just need time to heal is all, and anyway I know you have an early shift tomorrow." The selfish little witch has the audacity to look relieved that I don't want to pour my heart out to her and cry on her shoulder.

"Well, okay then, I'm going to head to bed. I need my beauty sleep," she grins. "Can you turn the tv down so that I won't be able to hear it, otherwise it is so distracting, and I won't be able to fall asleep."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever, Claire."

"Goodnight Ciara."

"Goodnight."

It is a relief when she finally leaves the room. It took every ounce of willpower I possess not to want to lunge across the room and pommel her ass for what she is doing to Ben, to me and our baby. The only things stopping me are the need to prove that Ben is innocent and put her scrawny ass behind bars and the protective instincts I find increasing in me by the minute to protect my unborn child. I know that getting into a brawl with her is not worth risking losing the baby over.

I continue to flip through the channels until I stop on a cooking channel. Ben loves to cook for me, and I can't help but begin to softly cry wishing that he were here with me right now.

It's 11 now and I am now ready to make my escape to the DiMera mansion. I decide to walk there because I think the fresh air will be good for me and it will give me more time to think about how I'm going to get the man I love out from behind bars and Claire behind said bars, where she belongs. I decided to visit the mansion late because one, I didn't want others to see where I was going and two, I know that Stefan is a night owl. Ben told me so.

As I walk up to the front door, I take a deep breath and ring the doorbell with the intent to do something I never thought I would have to do, speak with Stefan on my own. I keep in mind that Ben trusts Stefan and that this may be the only way that I can communicate with Ben for the time being.

I ring the doorbell and within 15 seconds Stefan opens the door.

"Miss Brady. What are you doing here?"

"Can I please come in?"

"Of course," Stefan responds as he steps aside and waves his arm inviting me in.

I follow him into the living room and just stand there.

"Please, have a seat Ciara. What brings you here at this hour of the night?"

"I need your help."

Stefan chuckles, "With what?"

"I need you to help me with Ben. When was the last time you spoke with him?"

"He and I talked about security measures the night before he was arrested."

"So, you haven't seen him since he was arrested?"

"No, I haven't. He's guilty, isn't he? So why would I get involved?"

"Mr. DiMera…"

"Please call me Stefan."

"Fine, Stefan, Ben is not guilty of this. I can't tell you the whole story about what is going on, but Ben is being framed.".

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. Ben didn't try to kill me, and he didn't try to kill Tripp and Haley."

"Okay, well what do you need from me?"

"Ben and I know who really did set the fires, but with Eve Devereaux in charge she is not going to listen because she wants to punish Ben for what he did to her daughter. Ben and I fake broke up in an attempt to make the real fire starter think that I no longer believe in his innocence in the hopes that they will confess. Since the culprit and everyone at Salem PD think that we are broken up I can't go to see Ben without it looking suspicious. I need you to visit Ben and give him this letter." I pull the letter out of my hoodie pocket.

"It's very private," I state, "Can you please take this too him? Ask him if he needs for me to call him a lawyer or if he needs anything, and then tell me what he says. I want to help him, but I can't go to see him if this plan is going to work. Will you help me? Will you help Ben? Please."

"So, Ben is innocent?"

"He is."

"Alright, then I will help the two of you out. I have always liked Ben and if you say he's innocent, then I believe you. Give me the letter and I will make sure that Ben is the only one who will see it."

I breathe a huge sigh of relief at hearing his words and hand him the folded letter, "Thank you, Stefan."

"Of course. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Not that I can think of right now. Thank you again for doing this."

"I will make sure to head over to the jail tomorrow and discreetly hand this over to Ben." Stefan stood and asked, "Can I have one of my men drive you home?"

"No, thank you. I don't want anyone to know that I was here," I state as I also stand up from my seat.

"Well then let me walk you to the door."

We walk to the door and I can't help the feeling of relief that washes over me. This is going to work. This has to work. I need Ben to know what is going on while he's stuck in that damn jail cell, and I need him to know that I am coming to see him.

Stefan opens the door and bids me goodnight.

"Goodnight, Stefan, and thank you again."

"It will be my pleasure. I hope whatever you have planned works out."

"Me too, Stefan. Me too."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Switching to Ben's perspective for a bit.**

I've been waiting a week now for my arraignment to take place and it still hasn't happened. My rights are being violated and I know what this is payment for, not that I don't deserve it. I know that Eve is trying to get back at me for what I did to her daughter. Words cannot express how sorry I am for what I did to Paige, but I can't take it back. I have no right to ask for her forgiveness and I will have to live with what I did for the rest of my life. But I shouldn't have to be in jail for a crime I didn't do. I would never hurt Ciara. I love Ciara and have been since the moment I saw her at the site of her motorcycle accident. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on then and is my reason for being now. I have no reason to go after Tripp and Haley either. I barely know Haley and yes, Tripp might not be my favorite guy because he tried to frame me for this damn fire before, but why would I go after him when I have Ciara in my life. It just doesn't make sense and if Eve would just think rationally, she would see that.

"Weston you have a visitor." I look up to find one of the officers at the door to my cell.

"Who's here to see me?"

"I don't know. I was just told to bring you to the interrogation room."

I turn my back and place my hands by the bars so that I can be cuffed and brought to the room to see my visitor. I have no idea who would be here to see me. Ciara and I have fake broken up so it's not going to be her and it's not like I have a line of people going around the block fighting for a position to be my next friend.

When I enter the room, Stefan is seated at the table. What the hell is he doing here? Is he going to officially fire me from my job? I take my seat on the opposite side of the table and wait for the officer to uncuff one of my hands to be then cuffed to a chair.

I wait until the officer closes the door before I ask, "Stefan, what are you doing here? Did you come to fire me?"

Stefan chuckled, "No Ben. I'm not here to fire you."

"Then what?"

"I'm here to help you, and to give you a message of sorts, though I have no idea what the message is."

I have no idea what the hell he is talking about. He is making no sense, here to help me and give me a message, but he doesn't know what the message is?

"Stefan, you're not making any sense."

Stefan chuckled yet again, "You're right that didn't make a lot of sense. I'm here to help you because Miss Ciara Brady landed on my doorstep last night."

"Ciara went to the DiMera mansion by herself last night?"

"Yes, she did. She came to tell me of your innocence and asked me to deliver a message to you. She wanted only you to be reading what is inside and I am following through on that promise. No one out there knows that I am giving this letter to you. I suggest that you hide it and wait until there are not prying eyes around to read its contents or to take it away from you."

"Ciara gave you a letter to give to me?"

"Yes, she did. She's got it bad for you Ben."

"That works out well because I've got it bad for her too. God Stefan, I love her so damn much it is killing me to be away from her."

"She looked completely defeated last night when I saw her, being away from you is tearing her apart too, if you ask me. What can I do to help you? Do you have a lawyer?"

"I don't have one, but I do need one. My rights are being violated all the time. I should have had an arraignment for the charges they have against me by now but it's not happening. Eve was just telling me yesterday that she has found the motive for me torching the cabin that Tripp and Haley were in and that this will definitely make the charges stick. I asked when my arraignment was going to be and to call my lawyer and she told me she didn't know what an arraignment was and that the phone lines were down."

"Do you have a lawyer in mind?"

"No, and I'm not exactly in a position to afford one either. The last time I needed a lawyer Ciara footed the bill, because she believed in me, but her granddad has cut her off from doing that now."

"Don't worry about the cost, I will foot the bill, but Ben I need you to tell me what you think is going on."

"I didn't set those fires, but I know who did. It was Claire Brady. When I figured out that she was the one who set the cabin on fire with Ciara in it I followed her to Smith Island because I knew that something was going down there. I was right. When I got to there, I saw the Horton cabin was on fire. I found the lighter that Claire claims to be mine from the last fire at the scene. I was stupid and had grabbed it with a cloth. Eli Grant got there just as I was going to go inside and try and rescue Tripp and Haley. He saw that I had the lighter in my hands and assumed that I started the fire."

"Did you see Claire set the fire?"

"No but I have many other reasons to suspect her."

"Alright, well I will see who I can find to represent you and at least get you an arraignment and see if we can get you out on bail. Ben when this is over, you should seriously consider suing this department if they are going to continue to violate your rights like this."

"No, I can't do that. I know why Eve is choosing to not play fair and I really can't blame her, I killed her daughter."

"That doesn't make what she is doing right."

"No, but me making her life miserable isn't going to make me feel any better and it certainly isn't going to bring back Paige, which is the only thing that she wants, and something that I can't do as much as I may want to."

"Okay Ben. I must get going, read your letter from Ciara. I hope that it has good news for you."

Stefan stood and walked to the door waiting for me to put the letter in my pocket before he knocked on the door indicating that he was ready to leave.

Stefan left and the officer who had brought me in before quickly uncuffed and recuffed me to be taken back to my cell. It is almost time for dinner and for the first time in several days I am actually excited for the meal. Only because after dinner, not to long after is when the lights are dimmed, and I will have the opportunity to read what Ciara has written for me.

I choke down the pizza, I swear cardboard would be more appetizing than this crap and wash it down with the carton of milk that comes with it. A half hour later the lights are dimmed, and I have my chance to read what Ciara has written to me.

_My Darling Ben,_

_I have some amazing news that is also going to be heartbreaking. I say amazing because Ben, I'm pregnant and I am so happy to know that I am carrying a little piece of you with of me now that is growing stronger by the day. I say heartbreaking because you are not here by my side to experience all the moments of me being pregnant with our baby. I'm trying to imagine right now what it would be like to have you hold me in your arms while our baby is kicking and trying to say hello, and it is those moments that I am fighting for right now. I want you to know that I know you are going to be a wonderful father that is going to love this little miracle with all of your heart. There is no way in hell I am going to let Claire or that women posing as the police commissioner take this away from you or me. _

_I want to see you. I'm coming to see you and that is the other reason that I am writing you this letter. To make it convincing, I am going to be yelling at you and telling you how much I hate you and feel betrayed by you. I need you to know that not one word of that will be true. I love you with all of my heart and with every breath that I take. I need you to know that I am going to do everything in my power to get you out of this mess and Claire either behind those same bars or in treatment for her mental health issues, I don't care which at this point as long as you are out and with me and our baby._

_I think I have an idea of how we can get Claire to confess but I don't want to put it in writing just in case…_

_Ben, I love you and when this is all over, we are going to have the rest of our lives to be happy and in love together._

_All my love,_

_Ciara_

We are going to have a baby! And I completely understand what she means about the amazing and heartbreaking news. I am so excited that we are pregnant. I have always wanted to be a dad and I know she is going to be an amazing mom. And I am heartbroken that I am not there for her right now. She's imagining and I am wanting to hold her and feel our baby growing and moving. With that thought I unzip the zipper on my pillow and place the note inside and then lay down on my cot to dream of better days ahead when Ciara and I will not have to imagine what it will be like to be in each other's arms and see and feel our baby moving and growing stronger.


	4. Chapter 4

I am awakened early the next morning by one of the officers. He informs that again I am being taken to the interrogation room. During the night I decided it wasn't the best idea to be keeping Ciara's letter in my pillow. Having to leave again, I'm glad I pulled up a bit of the sole of my shoe and stuck it under there. Maybe today will be my lucky day and I will finally get an arraignment. I sit down in my usual spot and wait to be cuffed to the chair.

Eli Grant walks into the room and closes the door. He leans against the wall and takes a deep breath before he begins to speak. "I got a visit from Stefan DiMera yesterday, he informed me that the Commissioner is denying you your civil rights."

"That's true. I've been stuck here for days waiting for an arraignment and have been asking to call for a lawyer. Eve told me I forfeited my rights when I killed her daughter."

"Well as much as I would like you behind bars, you're right. You can't be kept here without being arraigned or properly charged, and she definitely can't deny you a call for a lawyer. I may want your ass in jail but if we are going to keep you there it needs to be done right. I called Justin Kiriakis for you and he agreed to meet with you. He will be coming in shortly to do that."

"Eli, thank you for being fair."

"It's not about being fair, it's about what is right. Your rights are being violated and I'm not about that."

"Well either way, thank you."

I hear a gentle knock on the door of the interrogation room. When I look up, I see Justin, my new lawyer, pop his head into the room, "I would like to meet privately with my client please, Eli."

"That's fine. If you need anything Justin just ask," Eli states before he pushes away from the wall, walks out of the room and shuts the door behind him.

Justin takes the seat across from me, "Hello Ben."

"Mr. Kiriakis, thank you for agreeing to represent me."

"You're welcome, but you should know the only reason I agreed to represent you is because I would rather represent you than have to work as the DA for a corrupt mayor and police commissioner. Eve and Jack offered to hire me as the new DA, but I refuse to work for those morally bankrupt opportunists. I can see that you are trying to make up for what you have done in the past and right now that is good enough for me to choose your side over theirs. So, Ben, tell me what is going on."

"I didn't do this, but I know who did. It's the same person who set the cabin on fire with Ciara inside. As hard as you might find this to believe the real fire starter is Claire."

"Claire?"

"Yes, Claire. At the time she was jealous of the relationship between Ciara and Tripp. She wanted to get Ciara out of the way so she could have Tripp to herself."

I continued to tell my side of the story and Justin explained the case we were going to present to the judge to get me released on bail. Within two hours I was in front of a judge and granted bail. A warning was also sent in the Commissioner's direction, indicating that my case was VERY close to being tossed because of civil rights violations. I didn't have proof of Eve denying me my rights, since conveniently the cameras in the interrogation room weren't working.

The second I am released the first thing I want to do is find Ciara, but I know that I can't if we are going to see this 'getting Claire to confess' thing through. Instead I head to the gatehouse. It's been several days since I have been able to shower and as Ciara once said, she wanted to get rid of the funk that she was smelling I need to do the same.

After I enter the gatehouse the first thing, I notice is the lack of Ciara's belongings. She has moved everything out. I have to remind myself that it is to help with the guise of our breakup, but it is still disheartening to see and makes this place feel really lonely. I miss her so much and now that I am out of jail and able to walk freely its almost worse, because I still can't see her.

I head to the shower and quickly scrub the funk off myself. I can still smell her shampoo in this damn shower, and I can't help but wish that she were here with me right now. I want to hold her and kiss her and make love to her. I have a million questions for her about our baby and how she is feeling physically and emotionally about being pregnant with my baby. My baby. I'm still in a bit of shock that Ciara is pregnant with my baby. I can picture her in my mind right now heavily pregnant with our baby and she is just glowing, and I have never seen a more beautiful image in my life.

After I shower, I quickly dress and head over to the main house. I find Stefan in the living room sitting on the couch looking over a report, "Ben you're out. I'm glad to see you made bail."

"Thank you for talking to Eli about what Eve was doing, I appreciate it. I'm also assuming that you paid for my lawyer. I will pay you back for it as soon as I can."

"Ben don't worry about that. I want you to know, I consider you a friend and I want to do this to help you. So, did Miss Brady have good news to share with you?"

I can't help the enormous grin that spreads across my face. "She said that she was planning to come and see me in the jail and she also told me something else."

"What's the something else?"

"She told me we're pregnant."

"Wow, Ben…congratulations."

"Stefan, I'm so excited to be a father to this baby. I want to do everything right for this kid. I haven't even met him or her yet and I already love them so much. Ciara said she was going to see me but now that I am free, I need to go see her. I just don't know how."

"Let me help with that. I will have one of the men get a message to Ciara. It's a blessing and a curse to have Stefano DiMera as your father. In this case it will be a blessing for you. The old man actually has a tunnel system under the mansion that leads out to various parts of Salem. The entrances are concealed quite well and are very secure. She can come to the mansion through one of the tunnel entrances. The two of you are welcome to stay in the main house as I have to go out of town on business."

"Stefan I…"

"Ben it's the least I can do. You've done plenty to help me through a difficult time at the end of last year. Spend some quality time with the mother of your future child and be grateful for this chance."

"Thanks."

"I'll have Mike, the newest security guy, take directions to the messenger service that can be delivered to Ciara. He'll be the least likely to be recognized as a DiMera employee and will hopefully throw off any suspicion. With any luck Ben, you will be able to see Miss Ciara by tonight."

"Seeing her again can't come soon enough."


	5. Chapter 5

I spent all day yesterday and most of today worrying if Stefan was able to deliver my message to Ben and praying that my plan will be able to go off without a hitch. If everything went well Ben was able to read my letter and knows that we are pregnant. I wonder what his reaction was and instantly I wish that I could have been there to see his face.

I'm no different than any other girl growing up. I always dreamed of being proposed to, getting married, and having children with the man I love. When I was a little girl, I could never put a true face to the man that this would be, but now when I dream about these events Ben's face is firmly planted in my mind's eye. When I envisioned telling Ben about us being pregnant, I pictured him lifting me off of the floor in an enormous bear hug kissing me and twirling me around as he held me and then telling me how happy he is. Life can be really cruel sometimes.

I managed to eat a handful of saltine crackers this morning and thankfully I've been able to keep them down. With Claire and Tripp working at the café, I managed to get the assignment for my Bio-Ethics class finished before I need to head over to the pub for my shift at noon. All I really want to do is go up to my room curl up in a ball and cry, but I can't do that. I have to be strong for Ben and I have to be strong for our baby. They need me. I place my hand on my abdomen and sigh, "Sweetie, momma is going to do everything to free your daddy. He didn't do this, and he is not going to sit in jail and rot if I have anything to say about this. I just need you to know that your momma loves you so much and if your daddy got my letter, I'm sure he is already in love with you too." I don't actually feel any changes in the appearance of my body, but I feel better putting my hand where it will be closest to him. In my mind we are having a boy, I'm not sure why, but it's a boy. If it's a girl, I'll be just as happy as long as whatever our baby is, they are healthy. When my shift is over, I plan to head over to the police station to see Ben. I plan to do a lot of yelling and screaming to make everyone in the cop shop believe I feel betrayed by Ben and that is why I warned him about how I plan to get in to see him.

I take a few more beats to relish this alone time I have with the little guy and then quickly head up to the shower to get ready for my shift. I'm so desperate to have any piece of Ben with me I snagged some of his shower gel when I was moving my things out of the gatehouse and use it in the hopes of washing this horrible mess, we have found ourselves in away. I love his smell. It brings me comfort and makes me feel safe; I just wish he were really here with me. I want to feel his arms I want to feel his lips. They center me. Unfortunately, the shower gel doesn't work as I hoped, but it does help to calm me because Ben's scent is near me. I hastily towel off, dress and tame the beast that is my hair. Ben always says how he loves my long hair. He's always tugging on it or running his hands through it whenever he gets the chance too.

I head down the stairs and grab a sleeve of saltines to place in my purse in case I feel hungry later, but before I can leave there is a knock on the door. I am puzzled by who would be stopping by at this time of day and hesitantly open the door.

"Delivery for Ciara Brady."

"That's me."

"Please sign here" the delivery man states.

I quickly scrawled my signature on the directed space and he then hands me a small envelope, before saying, "Have a nice day."

"You too, sir."

I close the door quickly and open the envelope, curious about the contents being sent to me. I quickly recognize the neat and tidy print that belongs to Ben and I can't help but smile.

_Ciara,_

_Thank you for speaking with Stefan. He spoke with Eli and between the two of them, they managed to get Justin Kiriakis to be my lawyer. I'm out and I need to see you. Stefan is away on business for the weekend and has offered to let us stay in the mansion while he is away. _

_He said to use the tunnels to get here. Go to the park that is closest to the Horton Town Square. At the park, there is a utility shed that has a door marked 'Employees Only'. Go to this door and enter the six-digit date of our first kiss. This code will allow you to open the door, close it behind you and then go down the stairs and then turn left down the hallway. This will take you to another door where you will need to enter another code, use the date for the first night we went out. Once you are through this door you will need to take the third of the right turn options and from there you will find the final door and code you will need to get to me. Use the date for the first time I told you that I love you. This door will get you into the tunnels that are underneath the mansion. Go up the stairs and push the wall in front of you to move the bookcase which will bring you into the DiMera living room and me. I'll be waiting for you. _

_I love you,_

_Ben_

Ben is out. Thank God. I place my right hand back on my abdomen and take in a deep breath. "Your daddy is out little one and we are going to go and see him after momma gets through her shift at the pub. Maybe it will be super slow, and Uncle Roman will let me go early."

I quickly grab a different purse big enough to throw in a change of clothes and a pair of pajamas, collect my saltines from the other purse and then once again head out the door for work.

Unfortunately, my hopes of being able to leave early are dashed. The pub is already hopping when I get there and the stream of customers continues to be steady during my entire shift. Once I clock out, I head toward the bathroom to change my clothes, but quickly change my mind. I don't want to waste a minute to even change my clothes. I want to see Ben; I need to see him now. I head out the back exit of the pub and hastily walk through the Horton Town Square toward the park Ben has instructed me to go to. I subtly check to make sure no one has been following me. There is a couple walking through the park holding hands. It makes me long to do the very same thing with Ben and more…

I sit down on the bench and pull out my phone pretending to look at my messages. I wait for them to leave and quickly walk to the back entrance of the park. From there, I can see if anyone is coming toward either entry point and it is closest to the 'Employees Only' door I need to enter. Never in my life did I think that I would not only venture into the DiMera tunnels but do it willingly to get to the man I desperately love.

When I see that no one is near either access point I calmly walk over to the door, shield the keypad with my left hand and enter the date Ben asked me to enter, the day of our first kiss. Our first kiss…I instantly begin thinking about that night. Him kissing me gently at first and then with a bit more hunger but I quickly shut those thoughts down. I need to focus. I need to be aware of all my surroundings to make sure I am not followed and that I am following these instructions precisely.

I quickly open the door and shut it tightly behind me. I breathe a quick sigh and move on toward the stairs. At the bottom, I take the left hallway and enter the next code for the door, our first date. I think about our picnic in December and the Chinese food he fed me. Regrettably, the thought of Chinese right now makes me want to hurl. So, the little packing peanut I'm carrying is not fond of the idea of me eating Chinese, this could be a long nine months. After I walk through this door, I close it behind me and dig around in my purse to find the saltines in hopes of calming my stomach.

I move along the trail that Ben has set out and get to the third right turn that is available to me. I enter the digits of the date that will probably rate as one of the top five best days of my life, the day that Ben and I first made love and when we told each other we loved each other. I can't help but wonder if this is the night that we made Packing Peanut and I instantly clutch my tummy and smile. "We're almost their baby," I whisper.

I walk down the long tunnel and then dash up the stairs. I take a deep breath when I reach the top and then push the wall in front of me. It moves easily enough. When I step out from behind what I know is the bookcase, Ben is not there, but I'm not alone.

"Well hello, Miss Brady."


	6. Chapter 6

I'm startled by the fact that Stefan is standing in the living room, and not Ben. I look around the room quickly and I don't see Ben anywhere in the large room.

"Mr. DiMera, I was…"

"I told you, Stefan please, and you were expecting Ben, I know. I told him to send you a message to use the tunnels to get you here discreetly."

I sigh with a bit of relief, not knowing how much of what has been happening Stefan is in on.

"Ben had to take care of something with another one of the men on the grounds. He figured you would be coming after your shift at the pub. He was hoping to be back by the time you got here. I assured him that I would be here if he wasn't to make sure you arrived okay. Did you have any issues while making your way here?" Stefan inquired.

"No, from what I could tell everything went okay."

"Good. I'm glad to hear it."

"Please, take a seat. Can I get you anything to drink?"

"No, I'm fine, but thank you." I walk over to the couch and set my purse next to me.

"Are you sure, it's no problem."

"Nope, I'm good."

"Well, I'm going to head out for my business trip. I only assured Ben that I would get you settled if he wasn't here himself. I'm sure he will be here shortly. Have a good evening Ciara."

"Thanks. Goodnight Stefan."

Stefan walks out of the room and I am left in a state of unrest. I'm alone in the DiMera mansion as far as I can tell. I'm tired and all I want is to see Ben. To see his smile and to have him wrap his arms around me and assure me that everything is going to be alright. I feel exceedingly lonely and close my eyes hoping to keep the tears at bay. I can't believe how all of this is playing out. Ben and I shouldn't have to be sneaking around to see one another.

I blame Claire and her stupid jealousy for this God-awful mess. I need to think of a way to get her to confess so Ben can be freed of these stupid fire-starting accusations once and for all. I hear a door open but being so drained, emotionally and physically, it doesn't register what that sound means.

"Ciara."

My eyes instantly open at the sound of Ben's voice, "Ben."

I launch myself off of the couch and run toward him, closing the distance between us as quickly as my legs will carry me. He hungrily captures my mouth with his own and envelopes me in his muscular arms. He lifts me off of my feet and spins me around, just like in my dreams. It has been so long since I have felt his lips on mine and I respond to his kiss with equal fire. Our tongues tangle and I then gently nip at his bottom lip. He has instantly made me no longer tired, and I am filled with longing to be with him. I need him as badly as I need my next breath.

Ben places me back on the floor and then latches onto my neck doing delicious things before kissing my cheek and then my forehead. He leans his forehead against my own, "I am so excited about this baby. I know that we weren't planning on this but, I am so happy. How are you feeling?" he asks and then places his hand over my abdomen. I can't help but reciprocate the grin that he can't keep off of his face.

"I've been feeling pretty nauseous if I'm honest. I couldn't really keep any food down until this morning when I tried some saltines. That is the only thing that I have been brave enough to try and eat today."

Ben takes my hands in his and then kisses the knuckles, "Oh Ciara, I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

"You're doing it. Just holding me is making me feel 110% better."

"Are you hungry now? Do you want me to make you anything?"

"Maybe a little. I know what I can't have."

"What's that?"

"No Chinese. When I was going through the tunnels and had to enter the digits for our first date it got me to thinking about our outdoor picnic with Chinese food. Apparently Packing Peanut was not having that, because just the thought of Chinese food had me almost tossing my cookies in the tunnels."

"Packing Peanut?"

"I started calling the baby Packing Peanut since we don't know what it is right now and it's so small. I know it's too early to tell what it is, but do you want to know the sex of our baby?"

"What do you want?"

"I kind of want to be surprised."

"I do too. So, Packing Peanut, huh?" Ben gets down on one knee, kisses my abdomen and then rests his forehead there for a few moments, "I am going to do everything I can to give you and your momma the best life I possibly can. I love you little one and I can't wait to meet you."

A tear rolls down my cheek because I am so happy to see how thrilled he is about our little miracle. He kisses my tummy again and then stands back up. "I love you so much," he whispers in my ear and then he wipes the tear the fell away. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm just so happy that you're happy about the baby."

"Did you doubt that I would be happy about this?"

"No, I figured you would be pretty excited about it. It's just nice having the confirmation."

"So, what do you want me to make you?"

"Pancakes…no wait, I don't know if I will be able to keep them down. How about some chicken broth…no I want your pancakes. Please."

"Pancakes it is."

Ben sweeps me up into his arms.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm taking you upstairs so that you can change into some pajamas and go lay down in bed. I will bring you your pancakes upstairs. We'll call it dinner in bed."

I wrap my arms around his neck as he carries me up the stairs, "That sounds perfect."

He takes me to what I assume is one of the many guest rooms at the DiMera mansion and sets me back down on my feet. "You get comfortable and I will be back with your pancakes before you know it." He kisses my cheek and then my lips one more time before turning and leaving the room.

_Down in the DiMera Kitchen_

I can't help but sprint down to the kitchen to make Ciara her pancakes. On the way down I decided that I'm going to heat up some broth too since she was indecisive at first. When Abigail was pregnant, she was always changing her mind about what she was craving. Abigail…I can't help but think about the betrayal I felt when I learned that she had cheated on me and wasn't pregnant with our baby, but instead with Chad's.

I quickly close the door on those thoughts and vow to myself that I will not open that door ever again. I'm with Ciara now. I love Ciara with all of my heart, she loves me, and she would never do that to me. We are completely committed and devoted to one another and I know without a doubt that the child she is carrying is mine.

I quickly busy myself heating up some broth and making enough pancakes for the two of us. I fill two plates, fill a mug with some broth and put a rose on the tray for good measure. My woman will be treated like the queen she is.

I quickly walk up the stairs to what will be our room for the night, "Ciara, I…" I stop in my tracks when I see the sight before me, Ciara asleep. She managed to get her pajamas on but must have passed out before she could cover up with the bedsheets. I didn't realize how exhausted she was and begin to mentally kick myself for not noticing sooner.

I run the food I made back downstairs and put it in the fridge so that it will be ready to be heated up tomorrow morning.

I head up the stairs again and back up to our room. God, she's so damn beautiful. I offer a prayer up to God for putting her in my life and then cover her with the sheets she had pulled down. I kiss her forehead and then strip down to my boxer briefs. I walk over to the other side of the bed and gently lay down, so I don't wake her. I roll over onto my side to spoon with her and take her into my arms. I missed being able to do this so much while I was in my jail cell. Just simply holding her in my arms.

She has fallen asleep with one of her hands clutching her abdomen. Even in her sleep, she is protecting our baby. I place my hand just under hers and lay my head down on my pillow to truly rest for the first time in over a week.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I tried to keep this story at a T rating, however, Tina, my lovely little muse just wasn't having it. She kept feeding me smut and I couldn't resist. So the rating is now bumped up to an M. I hope you all are still enjoying this!**

As I slowly wake from sleep, I become aware of several things. One, when I breathe in, I am enveloped by the scents of sandalwood, musk, and something that I can only describe as Ben. This scent calms me and makes me feel safe. Two, this is the first morning since when Ben was put in jail, I'm not waking up feeling like I need to hurl. And three, my body is curled up along Ben's extraordinarily warm body like he is my own personal body pillow. He is chiseled beyond belief and I'm feeling particularly frisky with him being so near me. I can't help but start to slowly run the hand I have resting above his heart down his chest, along the indentations that form his abs and rest it on his hip for a moment before my fingers begin to slide down his V line and then venture under the band of his boxer briefs.

My eyes flutter open and I whine when my wrist is captured in one of Ben's large hands which prevents my hand from venturing any further south.

"Babe, what are you doing?"

I can't help the little giggle that escapes me because he knows damn well what I was going to do. "I wanted to see if you were awake."

"Mmhmm, and the best way to see if I'm awake is to get your hands in my boxers?" he grins.

"Okay, so maybe I wanted to wake you up, and show you how much I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Ciara. So much."

"Then show me, Ben. Make love to me right now," I shamelessly beg.

Ben obliges without hesitation, rolling me onto my back and thrusting his hips against my own. God we are both clothed and already I'm wet with want for him and he is most definitely awake, his erection pressing against my hypersensitive body. He captures my lips with his own and hungrily kisses me. He bites my lower lip and then kisses the corner of my mouth before leaving a trail of kisses along my jaw, down my neck, and stopping at my shoulder where he begins to pull the straps of my camisole down. He lowers the material so much that the lace along the neckline begins to abrade my nipples causing me to bite my own lip and buck my hips against his while digging my nails into his still clothed ass.

"Ohmygod, Ben please don't stop."

"I have no intent to leave this bed until I show you just how much I missed you."

Ben runs his hand down my right thigh and then hooks it around his back. When his hand begins to venture back up my thigh he slowly begins to inch the material of my nighty up, over my hips and exposes my abdomen. He pauses to kiss me there and then continues to remove the pesky garment leaving my breasts exposed and my hands tangled in the fabric above my head.

He continues to kiss his way up my torso and give attention to my breasts. He palms the right one and pinches the sensitive tip, while he swirls his tongue around the nipple of the left and then hungrily laves at it, until both of my nipples are pebbled and my entire body is clamoring for more. I desperately try to free my hands which are stuck in my nighty above my head so that I can do my own exploring.

When I finally free my hands I claw my way down Ben's back and I'm sure that I'm leaving marks, because what he is doing to me feels do damn good. He finds his way back up to my lips and places a few chaste kisses on my mouth and then leaves another trail of kisses leading down my breastbone. He nips at the skin just above my belly button and then proceeds to rid me of my panties.

Ben buries his head between my legs and licks my slit, "Oh my God Ci, you're already so wet."

His tongue is deep in my pussy and it is leaving me incapable of speaking any words. I am only able to moan with the pleasure that he is giving me with his magical tongue. Ben taps away at my clit with his tongue and I'm wrapping my thighs around his head to bring him that much closer to me. It is only a matter of seconds before he has me seeing stars. I don't think he has ever gotten me off this easily before.

Ben encases my thighs between his knees and then places his hands on the bed on both sides of my head his torso now hovering over my own, "You liked that, huh?"

I run my right hand down his side and then bury my hand in the front of his boxer briefs.

"It was fine," I giggle.

"It was fine?" he shakes his head because he knows that he did his duty damn well.

"Yes, fine, but I think I'll like it even better when you put _this_," I squeeze his cock even more firmly in my hand, "inside of me."

He quickly shucks his boxers and then fills me with his huge cock. He has thrust so far inside of me I swear if he went in any further, I would split in two. The pace that he has set is murderous, but since it has been so long since I have had him it feels amazing to have him pounding so hard and so fully into my body. He takes his hands and brings each of my feet to the small of his back. Then with the pads of his fingers, he traces back up my thigh and then inserts first one finger and then two into my already slick mound. He double taps my clit again and then pinches it. He captures my hands in each of his and then drags them up above my head. He opens my hands and then has me grab onto two of the metal bars from the headboard and then wraps his own hands around mine.

Ben thrusts his hips against mine once, twice and the third time he sends us both over the edge. I can feel his warm and sticky seed collecting inside of me and if we weren't already pregnant, I definitely would be now.

Ben kisses the tip of my nose and then rests his sweaty forehead against my own, "How was that? Was it better than fine?"

I toy with him scrunching my brow a bit and then clenching my thighs tighter around our still joined bodies, "Well on a scale of 1-10 I guess I would give that an 11."

"An 11. Well then I must have done pretty okay."

"You did more than pretty okay. You were fantastic! I love you, Ben. I love you so much."

He kisses me one more time before he rolls off of me and then pulls me to lay against him.

"I've missed being able to hold you like this so much. We need to figure out how we are going to get Claire to confess to what she did. I can't stand to be away from you."

"I've been thinking about what we could do."

"Me too. What were you thinking?"

"Well, Tripp and I were talking the other day while Claire was out. We are thinking that if we pretend to get back together it will drive Claire crazy and make her confess."

"What would you do?"

"We would make Claire think that Tripp and I just had…"

Ben bolts out of bed putting his boxers back on and begins pacing around the room, "Nope, Ciara, I can't let you do that."

"Ben…it's not like that. You should know by now that I love you and you are the only man that I want to be with. Tripp and I are just going to do this to get her angry and get her to confess."

He continues to pace the room like a caged panther.

"And that is why I can't let you do that. I'm not against this because I'm jealous, I'm against this because of the danger that this will put you in…and our baby. Claire is obviously very unstable right now. God only knows what she might try to do."

I roll my eyes, partly because I know he's right. Claire is unstable and at this point is capable of doing anything. "Okay then, Smarty Pants, what's your brilliant idea?"

Ben walks back over to the bed and sits next to me, "We bug the loft."

"Alright, that is probably safer. Go on."

"Remember the day I went to the loft to pick up your other charger?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I could hear Claire talking through the door. When I let myself into the loft there was no one else there. She was talking to herself; she is so far gone right now. I've been there I know where her head is at right now. I'm sure she's talking to herself and rationalizing what she has done, and maybe we can catch her with her accomplice."

"Her accomplice?"

"Yeah, I think Eve knows what Claire has done."

"You've gotta fucking be kidding me."

"No, I'm almost positive. When I was in the interrogation room, Eve threw in my face that she already had the means and opportunity tying me to the fires and now she had my motive; Tripp framing me for the fire during the summer. She claims that she discovered Tripp set me up for that fire and that was my reason for wanting him dead."

"THAT BITCH! There were only five people who knew about Tripp framing you." I feel the anger rolling off my body in waves as I tick the names off on my fingers, "You, me, Tripp, Wyatt, and Claire. Tripp didn't tell her because he would end up in jail himself for framing you, Wyatt wouldn't say anything because then he would be in even more trouble for lying to the cops, and you and I sure as shit didn't go flapping our lips, so that only leaves Claire."

"Exactly. Claire has nothing to lose by telling Eve that Tripp framed me."

"Why is she doing this?"

"Who? Eve or Claire?"

"Either of them."

"Eve is simple. She hates me for killing her daughter and she has every right to."

"Maybe so, but that doesn't give her the right to be setting you up for a crime that you didn't do. You were sick when you killed Paige, and you got the help you needed. You're better now."

Ben kisses my forehead and takes me back into his arms. I rest my hand back on his chest over his heart. I can feel the steady beat and it helps to settle me.

"I know, but that's not an excuse for her. She's still without her daughter and I would do anything to take it back, but I don't have a way to do that."

"I know you would. And I know why Claire is doing this, first she was jealous of me because Tripp was into me and now it's because of Haley. She thinks that Tripp is into Haley."

Ben pulls me even tighter against him, "That would be my guess too. She is crazy jealous and that is why I need you to be safe. I love you, Ci and little Packing Peanut too," he grins and then places his big warm hand on my tummy.

I kiss his neck and then his chest before I rest my head against him again. "So, we go with your plan, but where do we get the bugs and how do we get them in there to start monitoring Claire."

"Easy, who's the head of security here at Casa DiMera?"

"You are..."

"We have all kinds of security equipment here. Stefan already said he would help to do whatever needed to be done to prove my innocence."

"Okay, so how do we get them in the loft?"

"You take Claire out for an afternoon. Feign needing to distract yourself because you 'can't believe that Ben tried to kill you'. You'll be playing into her charade which will make her feel more comfortable and will allow me time to get into the loft to set up the surveillance equipment."

"Alright, I think this just might work." I am excited and relieved because we finally can take some action to free Ben of this mess and get Claire the help that she obviously needs. I wish we could just go to the police and just go straight to getting Claire help, but with a corrupt police commissioner in charge that is not going to happen, no one in my family is going to believe Ben or I without proof. This is our best chance. I prop myself up with my hand to kiss Ben again when my stomach growls loudly.

"What was that?"

"Apparently, I'm finally hungry."

"Do you still want pancakes, like you did last night?"

"That's right you were going to serve me dinner in bed," I giggle. He spoils me so much and I love it! "Yes, please." I can't help the huge grin that spreads on my face.

Ben puts back on his pants, "You stay here, and I'll be right back with your breakfast."

"You're the best."

He turns to leave the room winking at me over his shoulder. This is when I notice the claw marks I left behind. I wince because they are red and look quite angry on his skin.

"What?" he asks.

"I left claw marks on your back, I'm so sorry."

"You mean your bobcat prints I don't mind. Those marks just let me know that my woman was at least somewhat pleased with how I treated her."

"Somewhat, huh?"

He shrugs his shoulders, "Yeah, somewhat." He shoots a sinful grin my way and I can't wait to eat and refuel my body, because I want him so bad all over again.


	8. Chapter 8

I jog down the stairs to make my way to the kitchen and make Ciara the pancakes that she wants. I decide to make a fresh batch; the mother of my child deserves the best and that means a fresh batch of pancakes. I can't help but puff my chest out; she loves my cooking, but her favorite is my pancakes. I wonder if it's because they are the first food that I ever made for her. I take pride in my ability to cook for her. I again make up plates for both of us and put butter and syrup on the tray along with some juice, and place another rose on the tray.

I make my way back up the stairs and then walk to the room we are sharing, "Breakfast is served, babe."

I walk the tray over to the side of the bed she is occupying and where she is looking at her phone. She looks up at me and smiles widely after she places her phone on the nightstand.

I place the tray of food on her lap and then lift the cover off of her pancakes. The smile she has on her face quickly disappears and her face turns to unpleasant shades of gray and green. She hastily shoves the tray off of her lap, spilling the juice and syrup all over the bed, and makes a beeline for the bathroom. "Crap," I say to the empty room. I follow her into the bathroom and squat down beside her to hold her hair back and rub her back in the hopes of making this pass sooner. She's dry heaving into the toilet because she has nothing to get rid of, and I feel horrible that there is nothing I can do to make her feel better. She sits up straighter after several minutes and then leans back into me.

"Thank you."

"For what Ciara? I didn't really do anything."

"You were here for me. That's enough."

I kiss her forehead. She looks so miserable right now. "What do you want me to do? What do you need me to do?"

"I don't know. I'm so hungry and I'm so sorry but I can't eat those pancakes. I got one whiff of them and it sent me running in here."

"Maybe I should have brought you the chicken broth too like I did last night."

She weakly wraps her arms around me and smiles up at me, "You brought me chicken broth too last night?" Even at half strength, her smile is dazzling.

"Yeah, I wanted to make sure you had the option in case you changed your mind."

Ciara chuckles softly, "If I'm honest, as much as I love your pancakes, a minute after you left I kind of regretted them and wanted the broth."

A half grin slides onto my face. I feel a bit better knowing that I was right that she would change her mind about what she wanted to eat. "Well let me get you some broth and saltines. We have to get something in you so you can keep up your strength. It's not good for you or the baby if you aren't getting anything to eat." I scoop her up into my arms and carry her back to bed. I grab a couple of pillows and prop them up behind her. "Comfortable?"

"Yes, you never fail to make me feel better."

"Good I always want it to be that way. I always want to be able to make you feel better."

I busy myself with moving the food tray over to the desk, and then remove the blankets from the bed that are soaked in juice and syrup. Thankfully just the comforter was spilled on. I walk over to the closet and pull out one of the extra blankets that are waiting in there and cover her with that. I kiss her forehead, take the tray of food and head back down to the kitchen to get her something new to eat. Along the way, I pray that she is able to keep this batch of breakfast down. I'm worried that she is having such a difficult time keeping any food down. I'm starving myself at this point, and wolf down a couple of pancakes while I heat up some broth. Once it's warm I pour it into a mug and gather some saltines for her as well.

I bound up the stairs one more time and take Ciara her food. I hesitantly place the tray back in front of her. I step back holding my steepled hands in front of my mouth and watch as she picks up the mug of broth and brings it to her lips. She takes a sip and then another with no ill reaction. She sets down the mug and then grabs a couple of saltines to start munching on. "I think this is going to work," she says around the bites of her cracker.

I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding and pull over the desk chair to sit by her side, "I hope so, you really have me worried."

"Well hopefully, this will be a turnaround. I now have two things that the little one is willing to let me eat," she says and moves her hand to rest on her abdomen.

I take her hand and kiss the back of it and the knuckles. She's breathtaking, even when she is not feeling well, and again I am mentally thanking God for putting her in my life and asking him to please ease the struggles she is having right now. "You're breathtaking you know that."

"No, I'm not. I look like a train wreck."

"I told you once before that you look beautiful first thing in the morning and that you don't need anything to do it. I meant it. I wouldn't lie to you. You are beautiful and you take my breath away. You are my life, Ciara. You and this baby, never doubt that for a minute, not even a second."

"And you and the baby are mine. I love you, Ben, with all of my heart, never ever forget that."

Ciara finishes the last of her saltines and washes it down with the remaining broth. I take the tray, ready to take it back down to the kitchen, when Ciara pats the bed beside her, "Hold me, please."

I take the tray over to the desk and then lay down beside her wrapping her in my arms, "There is nowhere else I would rather be."

She falls asleep quickly leaving me to my thoughts. She really does have me worried. Yes, she ate but it wasn't anything really of substance and she fell asleep so quickly. I wonder if she needs to go see a doctor and make sure everything is okay. I think she should also probably tell her mom what is going on, or at the very least that she is pregnant. I can only imagine what Hope is going to think. She wasn't thrilled when Ciara and I first started sleeping together, now I've knocked up her daughter, and we aren't married. Not that Hope would want us to be anyway. I think if Hope had things her way, I would never be able to lay my eyes on Ciara ever again. But I think Ciara needs to tell her mom that she's pregnant. She needs someone to look after her when I can't since we can't be seen together. Hope will not be happy about this new development I'm sure, but she loves Ciara and will support her. The more I think about it if Ciara tells Hope that Claire was guilty of all of these fires, she would think that Ciara was going nuts and was the one that needed a trip to Bayview when Claire is the one who truly needs the help. It's probably best if Ciara only tells her about the baby for right now.

I firmly make my decision, when Ciara wakes, I'm going to ask her to go see a doctor and to talk to her mother. I know I can't force her, but I think if I ask her to do it for me to put my mind at ease, she will do it. I kiss her forehead and pull her more tightly into my arms. I want to savor every moment that we get together today and tomorrow because, after this, I don't know when I will next be able to hold her in my arms again.


	9. Chapter 9

I awake suddenly finding myself in Ben's arms again. "How long was I out?"

"About half an hour."

"I'm sorry," I say caressing his forearm.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about. You obviously needed the rest. Ciara I'm worried about you, I want you to go see a doctor."

"No, not right now. I want you to be able to go with me, and we can't be seen together right now."

"I want to be able to go with you too, but we don't know how long it's going to take to get this mess cleaned up. I need you to go and get checked out and make sure that everything is okay with you _and _our baby."

I sit up and turn so that I can look down at Ben. "This is so unfair. We should be able to do all of these things together and instead we have to lie, and hide, and sneak around to just spend time with one another. I hate it!"

"I do too. Please tell me you will go to the doctor. Do it for me if you aren't willing to do it for yourself."

I sigh deeply and nod my head, "Okay, I'll do it for you."

"Good it will help to put my mind at ease."

"I'll go see my Aunt Kayla on Monday. She'll be discrete. I trust her and she won't judge."

"Sounds good. I need you to do one more thing for me."

"What's that?"

"I need you to tell your mom that you're pregnant…"

"Ben…"

"No, listen, I need you to have someone else to lean on when I can't be there for you while we work on clearing me of this fire. I get that your mom probably won't be thrilled that you're pregnant, especially since it's mine, but I know that she loves you and will watch out for you no matter what."

"Fine, I'll tell her, but you're right she's going to be pissed, but maybe once she sees once and for all that you didn't do this, she will finally believe that you have changed."

"Not likely, but a guy can hope."

I kiss his cheek and snuggle back against him, "So when do you want to get these bugs planted at the loft?"

"When are you going to feel up to spending a couple hours with Claire to get her out of the loft?"

"Feel up to…probably never, but we need to get this done, so let's do that on Monday too. I don't have class or work on Monday, and I know Claire has an early shift at the café. I'll go see Aunt Kayla right away in the morning, then I'll go tell my mom the news. I'll pour on Claire when I get back from talking to my mom and beg her to take me out and distract me from thinking about how 'Ben tried to set me on fire and kill me'. I'll have her out of the loft by noon. I'll text you when we leave or if things are not going as we plan."

"I like it. I think what I'll do is put three bugs in the loft. I'll put two in the kitchen and living room space. The listening radius on one of these devices is supposed to be a 20 foot radius. One should be enough for that room, but I don't want to take any chances. I'll put the other in her bedroom. It shouldn't take more than 10 minutes to get them placed and test to see if they are working, 15 at the max."

"Thank God I won't have to spend too long with her. She makes my skin crawl right now."

"I know she does. Thank you for believing in me and being willing to occupy her so that we can catch her."

"Claire and Eve aren't just trying to ruin your life; they're fucking with mine too, and I refuse to let them get away with it." I feel the chuckle he tries to hold in vibrate through his body.

"I love it when you get all feisty."

"Well, I'm not going to let them get in the way of our happiness. We both have been through a lot in our lives and we deserve to be happy."

We spend the rest of the day just snuggling in bed and talking about nothing in particular. He makes me more broth and brings me more crackers for lunch and then for supper. Thankfully I keep everything down.

I think he's savoring the time that we are spending holding each other just as much as I am. We have tonight and then I need to head back to the loft tomorrow.

"What are you going to use as an excuse for why you weren't at the loft the last two nights."

"I texted my friend, Lydia, she's in my study group and is willing to cover for me. I'm going to say that we were working on a major project and that I spent the last couple of nights there. She is going to play along with the story if I'm questioned by anyone," I inform him as I attempt to stifle a yawn.

"You need to go to sleep. We can talk a bit more before you leave tomorrow."

I'm so exhausted at this point I don't have the energy to argue with him. I simply scoot my body along side his and pull his arm around me as I roll onto my side and place his hand on my belly. It never ceases to amaze me how much his touch calms me. I can feel his thumb gently caressing where our baby is getting stronger every day and I sigh with the peace I feel. "Goodnight Ben, I love you."

"I love you too Ci."

I settle more deeply into his arms and quickly doze off to sleep.

_The Next Morning_

I awake and feel like I have much more energy than I did after my porcelain hugging episode yesterday morning. If I'm not mistaken Ben is watching me right now. I can feel him looking at me and I immediately begin to feel self-conscious about how I must look.

"You're staring at me, aren't you?"

His initial response is to wrap his arms around me tighter, he kisses me where my neck and shoulder meet and I can feel the smile he has on his lips as he lingers there, "How could you possibly know that?"

"I could feel your eyes on me, and I wish you wouldn't stare at me right now. I'm sure I look like a hot mess right now."

"Oh, you're hot alright, and beautiful, and glowing, and sexy, but you're not a mess. And even if you were a mess, you're _my _mess and I wouldn't have you any other way."

I sigh because his words make me feel better and I know that he means them even though I might not believe them myself. I turn around in his arms to face him and kiss his cheek, "Thank you. I needed to hear that, because I really don't feel like that right now."

"How are you feeling this morning?"

"Beside feeling like a hot mess, rested and a bit hungry, but I think I'm going to stick with broth and crackers right now. I don't want to test anything right now."

"Well then let me get you breakfast."

"I'll come with you."

"You'll do no such thing. You're staying off of your feet. You need to save your energy for when you have to leave today."

"I don't want to leave."

"And I don't want you to either, but…"

"I know, I need to go back to the loft. We can't be seen together right now, I know."

"I know you know. That is why you are going to spend the afternoon out with Claire and I'm going to bug the loft. We are doing this so we can have our lives back and so that we…" he cups my abdomen, "you, me and our baby can be a family."

He kisses my cheek and then heads down to the kitchen.

While he's busy making me breakfast I text my friend Lydia again to confirm that she is going to back me up. The story being that I headed to her place after work on Friday. We worked on our Bio Ethics project for a bit and then I spent the night there and we worked on it again the next day. It was so late when we finished that I spent the night again, and I left around noon to head back to the loft.

By the time I finish texting with Lydia, Ben is back with my broth and crackers. I'm hungrier than I thought I was and manage to polish everything off in a matter of a few minutes.

"Hungry much?" Ben shakes his head and laughs at me.

"Shut up! It's tough work growing a tiny human inside of you!"

"I'm only teasing. I'm going to take this as a good sign that you were hungry and able to keep everything down."

"Maybe I'll be adventurous and have some dry toast later."

"That's my girl, living life on the edge." He places a soft kiss on my lips and takes the empty tray of dishes, "I'll run these downstairs. Why don't you take a shower."

I do as he suggests, and the shower makes me feel even better than the good nights sleep. I towel myself off, quickly dress and then attempt to tame the massive mane that is my hair. I see Ben watching me in the mirror for a few moments and then he walks into the bathroom with me and wraps his arms around me. I take my free hand to cover one of his.

"I'm going to miss you. I want you to text me as soon as you can to let me know that you got home okay."

"I will. You know I will."

I begin brushing my hair again and he releases me from his embrace. I instantly begin to feel empty inside because I don't want to leave him, but I know I need to be strong. When I enter the bedroom again, he has already put everything I brought with me back into my purse. I think he sensed how difficult it was going to be for me to not just pack up my things but leave him…for the time being. I must remind myself that this is only until we clear him then we can be together.

"Are you ready to head out then?"

"Reluctant is more like it. You know I want to stay with you, but I know I need to get back to play my part."

He picks up my purse and walks towards the door, "Come on," he says motioning with his head to follow him, "I'll walk you to the entrance for the tunnels."

He takes my hand and we walk down the stairs in silence. I'm doing my best to be brave and hold my tears in as best I can. We walk over to the bookcase and I stand with my back a few inches from the wall.

"You won't need any codes to open the doors on your way back through the tunnels. The only door that you need to worry about is the last one. With that door you will need to look at the three cameras that are above the door to make sure the coast is clear, and you can enter the park. I'll be watching the entire time to make sure you make it through okay."

I bite my bottom lip to keep the tears at bay. Ben grabs my face and pushes me into the wall. He wipes the tears that have fallen from my eyes and then crushes his lips against my own. I devour his mouth like this will be the last time that I ever see him because this is what saying goodbye feels like right now. I don't know when I will be able to see him next and it is killing me. He grinds his hips against my own and I can feel him flare to life against me. I pull my arms more tightly around him pulling his hips more firmly against my own. Attempting to scratch the itch to have him again that I know won't be relieved until we can see each other again.

He releases my lips and whispers, "I love you. I love you so much Ciara. Before you know it, this will all be over and we will get to have the life we are dreaming about."

I take a deep breath and nod my head. I know he's right. He has to be right, because if things don't work out that would just be cruel. "I love you too Ben."

He slides the bookcase to reveal the door and opens it. I step inside the door frame. I turn to face him again and tightly hold him against me one last time. When I feel like I've gained enough strength from him I loosen my embrace and place one last kiss on his lips before I step back. My eyes begin to glisten with tears again, but I breathe through them.

"You can do this Ci. I love you."

"I love you too, and I know in my heart we are going to be back in each other's arms in no time. I'll let you know how things go tomorrow when I meet with Kayla and talk to my mom."

He sighs and gives me a half-smile. I know he would give anything to be able to go to the doctor with me and as tough as it might be, tell my mom our news too. I know my mom wouldn't be easy on him, but Ben is not the kind of man to shy away from shouldering his part in making our baby.

I take another deep breath and give him a half-smile right back before I grab the handle to the door and close it behind me.


	10. Chapter 10

I made it through the tunnels yesterday without incident. I didn't even have to wait at the final door because the coast was clear on all accounts when I looked up at the cameras. Ben was right to tell me to stay in bed and wait for my breakfast because by the time I made it back to the loft, the first thing I did was collapse on the couch I was so spent.

I spent my afternoon looking at baby things on my phone and dreaming about what Ben's and my baby would be like. Neither Claire nor Tripp came home until after I went to bed, which was quite early, so I didn't even need to lie about where I had been.

I woke up quite early this morning. I made myself some more broth and a couple of pieces of toast to switch things up this morning. Claire arrived in the kitchen shortly after my first bite along with Tripp. She wanted to know why I was having chicken broth for breakfast. I had to think of an excuse quickly and told her that what I had at Lydia's place yesterday must not have agreed with me and that I spent most of the night throwing up and added in that my stomach still was feeling a bit queasy.

She commented, "So that's where you went missing to. Did you spend all weekend there?"

I mentally patted myself on the back for leading her to this line of questioning because I'm ready with my story, "Yeah we had a big Bio Ethics project we needed to finish."

"Did you get it finished?" Tripp asked.

"We did," I smile over my mug of broth.

Claire quickly hooked her arm through Tripp's and announced that they had to get going to work and they left shortly after, leaving me in the apartment by myself.

I'm thankful to have the place to myself. I have time to think about how I want to tell my Aunt Kayla I'm pregnant and how I've been struggling with keeping food down. I had called her yesterday to ask if she would be able to squeeze me in tomorrow for an appointment. She instantly started to worry that something was terribly wrong. I assured her it wasn't that serious; I just had some questions for her. She said she would be able to see me right away in the morning at 8.

I have about 45 minutes to waste before I need to get ready and head out to see her. I spend some more time looking online at things that Ben and I are eventually going to need for the little one and favorite them in my account so I can show him what I've found and like so far. I want his opinion too and suddenly I'm very down that he's not here with me looking at the baby loot.

I snap out of it quickly when I realize it is time to get ready. I speedily take my shower and dress for the day. I wear looser clothes today because between talking to Aunt Kayla about my morning sickness, breaking it to my mom that I'm pregnant, and then having to spend time alone with Claire I'm going to want to feel as comfortable as possible.

I catch an Uber over to the hospital and arrive there shortly before 8 am. I walk into the hospital and sit in the waiting room until my Aunt Kayla comes to take me to an examination room.

"Hi Sweetie, it's good to see you," she states and gives me a quick hug.

When she releases me, I can tell that she's worried about what I want to talk to her about. I give her a smile because I'm actually quite excited about being pregnant, "Don't worry Aunt Kayla, it's really not anything serious, I promise."

We walk silently to the exam room she has waiting for me and shut the door behind us. "So, Ciara, what did you want to see me about?"

I take a deep breath before I blurt out the reason, "Aunt Kayla, I'm pregnant."

"Oh God, Ciara, no."

"I took a home test and it was positive."

"This can't be possible."

"Oh, it's very possible," my mind flashes to the last time Ben and I made love and I can feel the blush staining my cheeks.

"This can't be happening. I assume it's Ben's," she says his name with such venom, and it breaks my heart.

Tears are beginning to form in my eyes because I didn't expect her to react this way. "Yes, the baby is Ben's."

"This is horrible. That bastard tried to kill you."

"No Kayla, it's not horrible," I can't stop myself from blurting out the truth to her, "I love Ben, and I love our baby. He didn't try to kill me. He would never hurt me. Claire is the one who started these fucking fires." I am now fully sobbing I am so upset.

"What?"

"You heard me. I said Claire started the fires. It wasn't Ben. Claire was jealous when Tripp wanted me and then when she thought Tripp was into Haley, she was jealous of that too. It wasn't Ben."

"How can you know this? Ben had Marlena hypnotize him again to see if he could remember anything more and he did. He remembered hearing this music that kept repeating the same few bars over and over. It was Claire's ringtone, the one she wrote herself."

"Oh, God."

"Yeah, Ben is being framed. Eve won't listen to him because she wants revenge. That's why we are pretending to be broken up," I say through more tears, "We need Eve and Claire to think that they are safe and that no one is on Ben's side."

"I see. I don't know if I entirely believe this, but I'm sorry for how I reacted. You obviously need someone who is going to listen to you and not judge."

"That's why I wanted to talk to you. With everything that you and Uncle Steve went through I thought you would be understanding."

"And I wasn't. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," I sniffle.

"Well, let's do a blood test to confirm that you're pregnant."

Aunt Kayla grabs some supplies and returns to my side. She places a tourniquet around my arm and gently starts slapping around the bend in my elbow to make the veins more visible. "You must be dehydrated. I'm not getting any good veins to pop out."

"Probably because I have been having trouble keeping food down, which is part of the reason that Ben wanted me to see a doctor."

"I see. Ben huh?"

"Yeah, he takes really good care of me and worries over me." I can tell that she's not entirely convinced, but I don't want to argue with her.

"Well if that is the case, then I hope he continues to take care of you. Let's try your hand to get some blood. I'll use one of my handy dandy butterfly needles."

She begins the process again, but this time is able to find a vein that she can use. She takes an alcohol pad and rubs it on my hand and then uses her needle to draw the blood. Then she takes some gauze and covers the spot while she pulls out the needle. "Keep pressure on that," she directs me while she opens a bandage, and then takes the gauze to fold it and then tape it down to my hand with the bandage. "Well let me get this off to the lab."

Kayla leaves the room and before I know it, she is back with the results. "Well Ciara, you are definitely pregnant. Now, let's talk about you not being able to eat. Talk to me."

"Well the thought of Chinese makes me queasy and the smell of pancakes makes me want to hurl. All I have been able to find that I can keep down is saline crackers, chicken broth, and dry toast."

"That's definitely not enough to keep you or the baby strong and healthy. It's good that Ben told you to come and see me."

I can't help but smile. She took Ben's side and she probably doesn't even realize that she did it. "So, what can I do?"

"Well I want to start you on some prenatal vitamins. Take them when you have supper. When you take a vitamin in the morning it can make you nauseous especially on an empty stomach if you take it at night you're more likely to have food in your system, which will help to keep nausea at bay."

"Okay, prenatal vitamins, got it."

"I would stick to bland foods like dry cereal or pretzels. The crackers, broth, and toast are good options too. You need to eat fruits and vegetables at least 3 servings a day of both would be best, and to get some healthy fats into your body I would recommend eating nuts, seeds, or avocado. Oh, and I think ginger root is going to be your new best friend. You can grate it on top of what you are eating, or you can make yourself a ginger tea. This will probably help the most with nausea."

"So bland foods, lots of fruits and vegetables, healthy fats, and ginger tea is going to be my new best friend. Alright."

"Okay let's take a look at the baby and do an ultrasound."

I tense at the mention of this. If there is one thing I wanted Ben here for, it was this. I wanted to be able to look at his face the first time we saw our baby. "Do I have to Aunt Kayla? I really wanted Ben to be here for this."

"We really should Ciara. This will tell us approximately how far along you are and it will give us a first look at the baby to see if it looks to be healthy."

I reluctantly nod my head. I as much as I may hate that Ben is not here, I know that he would want to know everything is okay.

"Pull your shirt up a bit and then move the waistband of your pants down a bit more too."

I do as she asks.

"I'm going to put some gel on your belly it may feel a bit cold and then you're going to feel the transducer gliding over your abdomen. This will give us a picture of your baby."

I feel the wand sliding over my belly. I eagerly look at the screen waiting for the show to begin. Suddenly I hear a rapid bomp, bomp, bomp.

"It looks like you are about 12 weeks along."

"12 weeks, huh."

"Those are the heartbeats, and they are nice and strong."

"Heartbeats?"

"Yeah, honey. You're having twins. See." Aunt Kayla points out the two masses that are visible on the screen. I can see the heads and make out an arm on one of them and I think a leg on the other.

"Oh my gosh. Ben and I are going to have twins?" A small knowing smile spreads on my face. Not only did we get pregnant the first time we made love, but Ben also managed to do it twice.

"Yes, you are. Here I'll take a freezeframe of this shot so you can take it with you."

Kayla hits a button on the screen and it's not long before I am holding a picture of the babies.

"I'm going to want to see you again in about 4 weeks to make sure everything is progressing along. Congratulations Ciara!"

"Thanks, Aunt Kayla."

"I have to get moving on and see my patients. You take as much time as you need in here and take it easy," she kisses the top of my head and walks out the door.

I quickly reposition my clothes and grab my belongings. I can't believe Ben and I are going to have twins. I find myself feeling shocked, excited, and nervous as hell. I can't wait to tell Ben and show him our babies.

I leave the hospital and take the short walk to my mom's house. My visit with Aunt Kayla didn't go the way I was expecting so I'm certain that this visit with my mom is going to go the same way.

I walk up onto the porch, open the door and announce my presence, "Mom, are you home?"

"In the den sweetie."

I take a deep breath and hope for the best as I walk back there. I place my hand on my abdomen in the hopes of finding the courage to tell my mom this news, "Okay little ones, momma's going to tell your grandma our news."

I walk into the den and find my mom reading a book, "Hi Momma."

She closes her book and stands up to give me a hug. It feels good; I didn't realize how much I needed this from my mom. "What are you doing here baby? Not that I'm not happy to see you."

"I need to tell you something, and you're probably not going to like it."

"Okay, should I sit down?"

"Yeah, you probably should."

"Oh boy. What's going on?"

I sit down next to her and lower to boom, "Momma, I'm pregnant."

The color drains from my mom's face for a second and then she begins to laugh, "You're funny, now quit joking around and tell me what's going on."

"I'm pregnant."

She springs up off the couch and begins pacing in front of me, "No, you're not. You're not because that would mean that you are pregnant with Ben's baby and he tried to kill you. So no, you can't be pregnant."

"But I am Momma, 12 weeks."

"What the hell Ciara. How could you let this happen? Weren't you using protection?"

"We were Momma, but apparently it didn't work."

"So, you're pregnant with the murdering monster's baby? What are you going to do?"

I knew she wasn't going to take this well, little does she know I'm going to make it worse. "What do you mean what am I going to do? I'm going to love them. They are my babies."

"Babies…"

"Yeah, babies. I'm having twins Momma."

"Oh, God…Ciara Alice Brady…how do you plan on doing this? You know I wasn't pleased when I found out the two of you were sleeping together. Now, he's knocked you up, with twins no less, and he's going to be going back to prison for not only attempting to murder you but Tripp and Haley too."

I wish I could tell her how Ben is innocent and how it's Claire who set the fires, but I know that it would be falling on deaf ears. I just have to wait until we have the proof we need to free Ben completely.

I have to play the game and lie to my mom and make her think for now that I believe Ben tried to kill me, "I know Momma. I know you hate Ben and I can't believe what he did to me either, but I'm not going to get rid of these babies. I don't believe in that and I know you don't either, even if you think that their father is a vile monster. I need you, Momma. I need your support more than ever right now because I can't do this alone," I begin to tear up and hold them in as best I can.

She takes a few moments to mull this over and sighs, "Of course, baby. I'm not happy about this, but I love you and I'll help you. I'm just going to need some time to wrap my head around this situation."

"Tell me about. I'm trying to do the same."

"Come here honey," she sits down on the couch and opens her arms for me. I lean in, let the floodgates open and just cry. She thinks I'm crying because I'm upset about being pregnant, but little does she know that I'm crying because I can't be with Ben right now to tell him our news. I cry until I have no tears left to cry.

"Momma, how am I going to do this?"

"I don't know, but I'll help you however I can. Do you want to move back home?

"No, I need my own space and I don't want to impose."

"You wouldn't be imposing."

"Can you just promise me that you aren't going to bring up the bad things that the father of these babies has done. I have to accept what he did, I know that, but I also don't need you to constantly be reminding me and rubbing it in my face."

"Done. I'll do my best."

"Thank you. I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"Did you have bad morning sickness when you were pregnant with any of us and if you did, what did you do?"

She softly laughs, "I had horrible morning sickness with all of you. Your dad would make me ginger root tea all the time. It was the only thing that helped."

Daddy…I wish he were still alive. And I wonder, not for the first time, what he would think of Ben. In my heart I know that he would accept Ben because of the way that he treats me, like his queen.

"I'll give that a try. Thanks Momma."

I see the clock hanging on the wall and realize that I have about an hour before Ben plans on planting the bugs at the loft.

"I've gotta get going. I need to do some studying before Claire and Tripp get back to the loft. I can never concentrate as well with them there."

She squeezes me tighter for a moment and then kisses my cheek, "Okay, honey. Call me if you need help with anything. I'll do what I can to help you. I love you."

"I love you too Momma," I say and squeeze her back.

I get up from the couch and grab my purse, "Bye Momma."

"Bye baby."

I place a request for another Uber and head out the door. While I'm riding to the loft, I take the time to mentally prepare for the afternoon I am going to have to spend with Claire to make this plan work. My driver delivers me quickly to the loft. When I open the door, Claire is already there, which I wasn't expecting. I was thinking I would have another 10 minutes or so before she arrived. Oh well, time for another Emmy Award-winning performance by Ciara Alice Brady.

"Claire, thank God you're here."

"What's wrong Ciara?"

"I just can't stop thinking about what Ben tried to do to me. Or to Tripp and Haley," I begin to think about Ben and not being able to see him and the tears begin to well up in my eyes, "I need you to distract me and get my mind off of this mess. Will you go out with me? We can do whatever you want. We can go shopping, watch a movie, your choice."

"Sure. I could use a new handbag and some new shoes too."

"Great."

"Just let me change and we can head out."

Claire heads to her room and I quickly text Ben: _Claire is changing and then we'll be heading out. Leaving in 5 minutes. _I wait until she begins to open the door and then send the message.

Claire saunters out of her room, "I want to put a snack together too for our adventure. I haven't eaten anything since my break at work."

"Yeah, sure." I roll my eyes when she turns her back to me. Of course, she would need to put a damn snack together for herself. She grabs one of her yogurts and then measures out a cup of sunflower seeds. Next, she has to fill a blender bottle with water along with cucumber, lemon, and mint. I keep looking at the clock and I know time is ticking and we need to be out of this apartment in a minute. I can't get a message off to Ben because she'll want to know who I'm texting.

She finishes her snack and we are about to head out the door when Claire says, "Shoot, my phone is about to die. I need to go and grab my pocket charger."

I get frustrated, but this gives me a chance to shoot off a message while she's in her room to Ben telling him to delay for another 5 minutes. I press the send button just as the door to the loft opens and Ben walks inside.


	11. Chapter 11

I can't believe our luck. What are the odds that Ben walks into the loft a moment after I send the message telling him to delay?

The look on his face is shocked, to say the least. He stands there slack-jawed, and I can tell his mind is running a mile a minute, trying to figure out what the hell he should do.

My mind is racing right along with his on how we can salvage our plan because there is no way in hell, I am waiting another day to get these bugs planted. It is killing me to be away from him and it's torture having him stand in front of me and not be able to throw myself in his arms and kiss him. I want to tell him about what I learned at the hospital today; we're having twins!

I quickly whisper to him, because I know Claire is going to be coming out of her room any second now, "I'll leave the door open, watch for Claire and me to leave, argue with me to make it look like you're pleading your case to win me back."

He nods his head at me and walks further into the room.

I raise my voice, "What the hell are you doing here Ben?" I brush against him as I walk past him and I feel like my skin is sizzling where we touched. I stand by the door and turn to face him once again.

"Ciara, I came here to talk to you and explain…"

"Explain? What the hell is there to explain? You almost killed me when you set that cabin fire."

"I didn't do that," he yells back, "Ciara, I love you." Ben takes two steps closer to me and I can feel the heat radiating off of his body in waves.

"Yeah, right. You love me so much that you set that fire and have been lying to me for months about it!"

"I haven't been lying to you. I'm being set up…**AGAIN**! Claire is the one who set those stupid fires, not me, and she has Eve covering for her I just know it. I can feel it in my bones; I just don't have any proof."

"I can't believe you are trying to pass this off onto Claire. She and I are family. Claire wouldn't do that we love each other." I can't believe how hot I am getting arguing with Ben. Who knew arguing back and forth with him would be such a turn on? Then again, I think hanging wallpaper with him would be a turn on. My chest is heaving because I am so breathless at this point.

He smirks at me and closes the distance between us pinning me against the door with his body and grinding his hips against my own. I think this is turning him on as much as it is me if what is pushing against my abdomen is any indication. Ben takes my face between his hands, "No, you and I love each other, and we are going to be together. I love you Ci. I'm going to prove once and for all that I didn't do this and that I would never hurt you," he then crushes his lips against my own.

Just as Ben's lips devour my own, I hear Claire, "Oh my God, what the hell is going on!"

I have to channel all of my energy into not wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. I want him so bad and the taste of his hungry lips against my own is only fueling my need for him. I push against his rock-hard chest to try and put some distance between us and then slap him across the cheek. The last thing I want is to hurt him, but we need to make this believable.

Ben bites my bottom lip and then steps back from me and winces grabbing his cheek, "What the hell Ciara!"

"Claire, thank God you finally came in here. Ben just walked into the loft. He's trying to sell to me his idiotic story again about you starting the fires and not him, and then he pinned me against the door and started kissing me."

"I saw that much."

"Ciara, it's not an idiotic story it's the truth. I would never hurt you. I think you know that in your heart. I love you and I know that you love me too."

"Loved Ben. I loved you. That is until I found out that you actually were the one that tried to burn me alive and then lied to me about it for months," I start to cry to add to the drama, "there is nothing you can say or do that is going to change my mind. I don't want anything to do with you ever again. For the last time **STAY AWAY FROM ME**!"

Claire jumps in at this point, "Alright Ben, you need to get the hell out of here before I call the cops, and don't even think about coming back here again to see Ciara. She obviously doesn't want anything to do with you."

Ben slumps his shoulders in defeat and it breaks my heart, "Fine I'll go, but when I have proof, Ciara, I **WILL** come back and then we **WILL** be together. You'll see."

"Yeah, whatever Ben. Keep telling yourself those lies."

He walks out the door and I sigh with a bit of relief because I think Claire bought the show that we put on for her. I walk over to her and swallow my disgust as I wrap my arms around her and hug her. "Claire, thank God you walked in when you did. I don't know what he would have tried to do if you hadn't walked in when you did."

"I'm just glad he's gone, Ciara."

"Me too. I need to get out of here. Are you still up for going shopping? I need to get my mind off of what just happened and this entire situation."

"Of course. You know I'm always up for a shopping spree," she grins.

I grab my purse from off of the wall, walk over to the door and open it. I want to make sure I'm the last one out so that I can leave the door open for Ben. Claire walks through, and I pretend to lock the door once she has passed me.

She drives us to the mall. Once we arrive, I ask if we can stop at the small café they have just inside the entrance to get something to drink. I order a ginger tea and keep Aunt Kayla's advice in mind and grab a banana from the bowl of fruit they have by the register. I pay for both and then we head off to the teeny-bopper store that Claire loves best to shop. She finds two different handbags she likes and finds a pair of flats, a pair of heels and two pairs of boots, an ankle pair, and a thigh-high pair. She, of course, manages to find clothes that she wants to try on too. Normally by this time I'm ready to quit shopping with her, but her trying on outfits allows me time to text Ben while she's putting on new outfits. We've been shopping for an hour already and he should be back to the DiMera mansion by now, so I shouldn't be disturbing him placing the bugs. Claire has probably ten different items that she plans to test out so I should be able to message him back and forth for a while.

Ciara: _I love you so much, and I'm sorry I had to slap you._

Ben: _It's fine, just a gentle reminder to never REALLY piss you off._

Ciara: _LOL, I really am sorry._

Ben: _How did your doctor's visit go?_

I hear a door open and Claire walks out. She's wearing this skimpy pair of shorts with a low-cut top and wants to know what I think. "It looks great," I tell her, and she turns to walk back to her room.

Ciara: _It went well. Everything is fine. Aunt Kayla gave me some prenatal vitamins and suggested I sip on ginger tea to help with nausea. And I need to be eating lots of fruits and vegetables and nuts and seeds for healthy fats and protein. I even have a picture to show you the next time we can see each other._

I desperately want to tell him that it's not one baby but two, but I want to see his reaction when I tell him.

Ben: _I'm glad to hear everything looks good. I'll make sure we are stocked up on all of those things for the next time you visit. I can't wait to see the picture…or you. How did telling your mom go?_

Ciara: _About as well as I planned. She's not thrilled, to say the least. She asked if I wanted to move back home but I refused. How did planting the devices go?_

I hear Claire cough and then lookup. "So?" she asks and spins around in the dress she has on. I feel my phone vibrate with Ben's response.

"Mheh…I don't think it's the best color for you." She rolls her eyes, huffs and returns to change.

Ben: _Well once we got finished putting on that performance for Claire everything went smoothly. I locked the door on my way out too. I'm sorry I froze like that I was just so stunned that you were still there. _

Ciara: _I know. I'm sorry. We were all ready to go and then she needed to make a snack and then at the last second, she needed to get her pocket charger. But we got through it. Do you have any idea how hot and bothered I got arguing with you?_

Ben: _So, it wasn't just me then. I wanted you so bad._

I feel a blush falling on my cheeks as I think about how Ben's erection was very firmly pressing against my own softer flesh. I see Claire again and look up. "Who do you keep texting?" she inquires.

"Oh, Lydia, my partner for that project. She heard back from our professor and we have some changes we need to make."

"Oh, I see. When are you going to have to work on that?"

"I'm not sure. I'm waiting to hear back on when she's free to make the changes."

Claire nods her head, "So how about this?" she asks, sashaying her hips.

She's wearing a pair of deconstructed jeans and I swear there are more holes than actual intact fabric. "Not my favorite. Anyway, don't you already have a pair that look similar to that?"

"Whatever," she rolls her eyes again and goes to put on another one of her choices.

Ciara: _Nope, definitely not just you. I need to see you again. When can I see you again?_

Ben: _Is something wrong? You can come through the tunnels anytime you want. Just let me know when you plan to come through and I'll put our codes in._

Ciara: _Our codes, huh?_ _Tomorrow after my shift at the pub. I'll be done at 5. I can't wait to see you!_

Ben: _Me either._

Claire comes out again just as I finish reading Ben's last message. It's another dress, "Well what do you have to say about this one? It's the last one."

"I love it. It's totally you," I give her a thumbs up, "By the way, I just got my answer, it looks like Lydia and I are going to work again on our project tomorrow night after I finish my shift at the pub."

"Good to know."

She returns to the dressing room to put on her clothes and I shoot off a quick message to Lydia that I need her to cover for me tomorrow night after my shift. If anyone asks, we are making corrections to the project we turned in. She's such a good friend and I own her one for this.

Claire walks out of the dressing room with the items she's going to get, and we head to the register to check out. "Thanks for helping me to keep my mind off of everything, Claire."

"Of course. I'm glad I could help."

We head out to the car and she drives us back to the loft. We sing along like old times to the music we hear on the radio and for a moment I almost forget that she's the one who tried to kill me and is working with Eve to ruin Ben's life.

By the time we get back, I am starving. I make some toast and slather some peanut butter on it. I cut up an apple too and have some peanut butter with that as well. We don't have any ginger tea and I mentally make a note to get some. I grab a bottle of water and discreetly pop one of my prenatal vitamins when Claire isn't looking. I sit at the counter to eat my meal and when I am finished eating, I actually feel full for the first time in days and not a bit queasy. Hallelujah!

Before I head upstairs, I collect my tablet and turn to Claire, "Thanks again for hanging out with me this afternoon. I needed it."

"You bet."

"I've got some reading I need to do for my class, so I'm going to head up to my room. Goodnight Claire."

"Goodnight Ciara."

When I get up to my room the first thing I do is change the passwords for my tablet and my phone. Maybe it's paranoia, but with all of the texting Ben and I have been doing back and forth, the last thing I need is for Claire to be able to read them. I don't think she knows my passwords, but I'm not taking any _chances._

Next, I text Ben.

Ciara: _Claire is in the living room. Maybe if we are lucky, she'll start spouting off her mouth tonight and this will all be over by tomorrow._

Ben: _If only we could be that lucky. Let's cross our fingers and hope for the best._

Ciara: _This morning I was looking at different baby stuff. I can't wait to show you what I all want to get._

Ben: _Oh God, this is going to be costly, isn't it?_

Ciara: _Maybe…but I'm worth it, aren't I?_

Ben: _You're more than worth it babe. You know that._

Ciara: _I'm getting tired so I'm going to say goodnight. I need to be well-rested if I'm going to make it through my shift and for when I see you tomorrow._

Ben: _Now why on Earth would you need to be rested up for me?_

Ciara: _You cheeky bastard. You know damn well what I want. Dreaming about you can only go so far, dear._

Ben: _So, you were even more hot and bothered by the little show that we put on this afternoon than I thought._

Ciara: _It took every ounce of willpower that I possessed not to wrap my legs around you and beg you to fuck me against the door._

Ben: _The feeling is mutual Ci._

Ciara: _Goodnight Ben. Have sweet dreams about me, I hope._

Ben: _I will but the dreams are a cheap imitation in comparison to having you lay next to me and holding you in my arms. Goodnight Ciara, sweet dreams._

Awwwwww…he never ceases to make my heart completely melt. I hook up my tablet and phone to charge and lock both for the night. I then change into my pajamas and settle into my bed to sleep. I instantly miss my Ben shaped body pillow. I close my eyes in the hopes of bringing tomorrow and Ben to me that much quicker.


	12. Chapter 12

After Ciara let me know that Claire was alone in the living room, I set myself up in the office that is used to view all of the security monitors. I listened to the feed from the living room until Claire went to her room, while Ciara and I texted back forth. Once Claire went to her room it was only a half-hour before I heard her snoring and then turned in for bed myself. I wonder if it's a Brady trait to snore because Ciara does it too. When Ciara snores it's almost like she's humming in her sleep and it's kind of relaxing.

Ciara was all excited about showing me the baby stuff that she wants to get, and I regret teasing her that this was going to cost me a lot of money. I would get her everything that she plans on showing me, but I already know I won't be able to afford that. I can't even afford the engagement ring that I want to get for her. Working for Stefan has helped immensely, but I still have a long way to go before I will feel like I have enough in savings to feel financially secure.

While I lay in bed my mind is racing about how I am going to provide for Ciara and the family we create. I have trouble falling asleep because Ciara is not beside me. I always sleep better when she is near me. Partly because her presence and constant love calm me but also because then I know where she is and that I will be able to keep her safe.

I feel like a nervous wreck right now, and it's times like these that I wish I had a father that I could talk to who was an actual decent human being. Instead, I have Clyde Weston as my example. At least I know what not to do; every horrible thing that he did to my mother, to Jordan, and to me. I will care for and watch out for Ciara and our baby and if we are lucky, we'll be blessed with a house full of babies that we can love.

I take a couple of deep breaths to even out my breathing and to release some of the tension in my body. I close my eyes and fall asleep.

_The Next Morning_

When I awake, I first check my phone for the time. 6 am. Ciara probably isn't up yet because she is working a late morning shift, but I want her to wake up to a message from me to let her know that I have been thinking about her and the baby. For some reason, I get the feeling that we are having a little girl. I can picture her now and she is a carbon copy of Ciara but with my dark eyes. She is a spitfire, and she's beautiful, just like her mother. Which means that I will probably have to lock her up until she's 30 or put the fear of God into some guy who isn't nearly good enough for my little girl. I'm sure that whether we have a boy or girl this kid is going to have me wrapped around their little finger.

Ben: _Good morning, beautiful. How are my girls?_

I eat a bowl of cereal and just as I'm about to change into some running clothes, my phone dings.

Ciara: _Good morning handsome. What do you mean girls?_

Ben: _Obviously, I'm not sure, but I think we are going to have a girl. So, you're my girls._

Ciara: _Ahh…well, we are fine. I can't wait to see you after work today._

Ben: _Me either. How's the morning sickness?_

Ciara: _Well it's too early to judge for today but yesterday I managed to not have to hug any porcelain. I had LOTS of peanut butter for dinner and I'm craving it again._

Ben: _Peanut butter. I'll make sure I have some here waiting for you._

Ciara: _Thank you Benny Boo. You take such good care of me._

Ben: _You know I hate it when you call me that._

Ciara: _You love it and you know it, you liar._

She's right. I do kinda like it, but I will never admit it to her.

Ben: _Well I have to get going. I just wanted to say good morning and make sure that you were feeling well. I want to get a run in before I have to get to work. _

Ciara: _Run…yuck! What do you need to run for?_

Ben: _I wanna keep in shape for you babe._

Ciara: _I think you could skip your run for the next 10 years and I would still have to beat other women off of you with a stick._

Ben: _Ciara, I only have eyes for you. Don't doubt that for a second. Is there any particular time I should try to be listening in on Claire today?_

Ciara: _She's off from work today, so she'll probably be around for part of the day, but your guess is as good as mine. I'm getting hungry so I think I'm going to head down and get some breakfast._

Ben: _Okay, Ci. I love you and tell little Packing Peanut I love her too._

Ciara: _I love you too, and I'll do it right now. It's funny you think we're having a girl because I was thinking a boy._

Ben: _I guess we'll have to wait and see. Don't overdo it today, okay._

Ciara: _I won't. I have a chapter to read before I head off to work and then I'll see you in a couple of hours._

I worry that being pregnant, having to work, go to school, and keep our secret is going to take its toll on her. For her sake and that of the baby, I hope we can catch Claire soon. My hope is that monitoring her 24/7 she will slip up and I'll have the proof I need to be free of this fire bullshit once and for all.

I change into my running clothes and take a quick run around the estate. I then shower and head back to the security office to check and make sure that nothing happened Claire-wise overnight. Who knows, what she might do or say in her sleep that may be useful.

My plan is to monitor the bugs live as much as possible, which shouldn't be too difficult since I can listen in via the Bluetooth capability in the system with an earpiece. When I can't, I'll mentally make note of where I had to leave off and head to the office when I'm free again. From the home base of the system, I can see what content I can skip because of no speech being detected.

Stefan isn't back and said that we could stay in the mansion as long as he was away. I want to surprise her by having flowers in the room and have candles everywhere so that she knows how important she is to me. I want my queen to know that she is appreciated and loved. I check in with Herald to make sure that we have the different foods that Ciara specifically mentioned, including the peanut butter she said she was craving as well as fresh fruit and vegetables.

Ethan one of the men who's been on the security team for the last 18 months decided this afternoon that he was giving his two-week notice. I texted Stefan the news and asked if he wanted me to interview a new man on my own or if he wanted me to wait until he returned. Stefan gave me permission to start interviewing on my own. The confidence that I feel from him trusting me to do this is something that I am unfamiliar with but like. It's been a long time since I have felt secure about my place in this world. Having Ciara's love and support has been the most important factor in this happening followed by Stefan taking a chance on hiring me and even offering friendship which was unexpected. I guess that's what happens when you are both town pariahs.

I call the employment agency we work with to request candidates to interview. By the time I hear back from them that they will be sending over 3 potential candidates for me to interview tomorrow afternoon, it is pushing 4:30, and I know that Ciara will be on her way shortly. I input the codes for the keypads in the tunnel so that when she gets off from work, they will be ready to go.

Within the hour I will be able to hold her in my arms and see the picture of the baby she got while she was at the hospital. I can't put into words how excited I am to see the picture. I can't keep the smile off of my face. Ciara is having _my_ baby. After everything that happened, I didn't think I would ever get this chance; to love a woman and have her return my love unconditionally and have her carrying my child.

When 5 o'clock rolls around I make sure that our room is set. I have a vase of gerbera daisies, roses, and tulips waiting for her in the room. I've put out and lit a few scented candles to set the mood and I have a tray of fruit waiting on the desk for us. I head down to the living room and wait for her to make her entrance.

When I go to lean against the wall by the bookcase, I actually hear the door on the other side at the bottom of the stairs slam shut. I can hear what I assume are her boots clicking up the stairs at a frenzied pace and then the bookcase begins to move away from the wall. I see her before she sees me, and I pull her out from the entrance and pin her against the wall. I look deeply into her eyes and I see them flare with a desire that matches my own and then I crush my lips against hers.


	13. Chapter 13

After I finished my shift, I changed into one of my new pieces of lingerie, that Ben has yet to see; a black babydoll made of sheer chiffon that has an empire waist but still clings slightly to my curves. It has spaghetti straps; the cups are covered in an eyelash lace and the bikini panties that came with are the same sheer black chiffon and have a lace ruffle trim. I cover up Ben's surprise with the same black dress that I wore on our first date. It hugs my curves and leaves little to the imagination. I can't wait to surprise Ben with his present.

Once I make it through the first door of the tunnels, I speed walk the rest of the way because I am so desperate to see Ben and I want to tell him we're not having a baby, we're having babies. I sprint up the stairs and push the bookcase away from the wall. I begin to step out of the entranceway when my arm is yanked, and I find myself staring in Ben's eyes. They are darker. His usually chocolate brown eyes are almost black and filled with desire. He pins me against the wall with his exquisitely toned body and devours my mouth.

My bag drops to the floor as I let go of it so that I can wrap my arms around Ben's neck. I was expecting him to be excited to see me, but not this; a complete sneak attack. I'm breathless with the way he has captured my lips and is assaulting my mouth. He is hungry for me and I am starving for him. He cups his hands under my buttocks and I eagerly wrap my legs around his waist, allowing me to rub my sex against his swelling manhood. God, I've missed him. He releases my lips, places a kiss on my jaw and then latches onto my neck.

These last two days may as well have been two years. I've missed him so much; his kisses, his touches, his soothing presence. I will never be able to put into words how much he helps to center my life. I feel his tongue lave at the spot just below my ear and his teeth graze my earlobe. "God Ben, I've missed you." I can feel the sexy grin that is forming on his lips against my neck.

"I've missed you too. Can't you tell?" he states, then grinds his hips more firmly against my own.

My eyes fly open when he thrusts against me and I bite my lip to keep from screaming. I already feel like I'm a firecracker ready to go off and we haven't even taken our clothes off yet. It's then that I realize my surroundings and remember that we are in the living room of the DiMera mansion where anyone could walk in at any moment or be watching on the security cameras.

I unwrap my legs from around Ben's waist and he kisses my forehead and then touches his forehead to mine. "As much as I would love for you to take me right here against this wall, I don't want to be putting on a show for anyone and everyone who could walk in or be watching on the security system I know you have done wonders with."

"I'm sorry Ciara. You're right, anyone could have walked in on us. I just got a glimpse of you and I lost my damn mind."

"Well, it's not like I wasn't a VERY willing participant for a while. How about we take this over to the gatehouse."

"Actually, we can stay here. Stefan is still away and said we are welcome here while he is gone." He takes my hand and leads me up the stairs to the room we shared before. I can see the door is closed. He turns to face me and takes both of my hands in his. "Close your eyes."

I eagerly oblige. I hear him open the door and feel him kiss the back of each of my hands before he starts to lead me into the room. I have no idea what the room looks like, but it smells heavenly in here. I can pick up traces of jasmine, lavender, and roses.

"Open them."

When I open my eyes, I see that he has been very busy today. He has a gigantic vase of daisies, tulips, and roses sitting on the small table to the left of the door. The lights have been dimmed and he has a dozen or so candles lit that are sitting along the windowsill and the nightstands on both sides of the bed. And the bed…he's placed rose petals on top of the bed. I can't believe he did all of this for me. I feel my eyes begin to well up with tears, "Oh Ben."

"Ciara, why are you crying?" He steps closer to me and wipes away the tear that has managed to fall.

"I'm just so happy and surprised. You didn't have to do this all for me. This is too much."

He swoops down and places a chaste kiss upon my lips. "Nothing is too much, for the woman that I love. The woman that is carrying my child."

I know I should tell him now, that it's twins, but I wanted to tell him when I showed him our sonogram and I left my bag downstairs. I don't want to ruin this moment having to go down there to get it.

Ben gets down on one knee and then kisses my belly. "It's daddy little one. I love you and I love your momma too."

I just melt when I hear him say this and I feel a few more tears escape and fall down my cheeks.

He stands back up to his full height and holds my face between his hands, "You mean the world to me. I hope you know that."

He has made me so speechless the only response I can manage is to nod my head yes.

Ben brushes his lips over my own his kiss is almost hesitant, and his lips move slowly over mine. A low moan comes from my throat when he leaves a trail of wet kisses down my jaw, my neck, and along my collarbone. I urgently search for the buttons on his shirt and struggle to get them open with my impatient fingers. I need to feel his skin pressed against my own. "Ben, I need you so much."

Being the gentleman that he is he begins with the buttons at the bottom and we meet in the middle. My hands shakily remove the last button from its hole and I heedlessly toss it on the floor. I run my hands down his chest lightly grazing his skin with my nails. I raise up on my toes and blaze my own trail of kisses up his shoulder and down his torso, stopping at his flat nipples teasing one with my thumb while licking and sucking on the other.

The low guttural groan I elicit from him pulls at my insides and completely drenches my panties. He encircles my waist with his hands and pulls me flush against him. I can feel his needy erection pushing at my core as he begins to pull at the hem of my dress, bunching it up bit by bit until he reaches my hips and then pulls it completely up and off of my body. He steps back to take in the sight of me and I swear his eyes become even darker, like obsidian. "You take my breath away," and steps back toward me.

He sweeps me up into his arms carrying me over to the bed as if I were made of glass. As he lays me down on the bed, I can see in his eyes an extra sparkle from the candles dancing and reflecting in them.

One of his hands tangles in my hair and moves down my face then sweeps over my neck, and along my collarbone and finally rests on my breast. I feel his thumb graze over my left nipple and I can't help but moan at how good it feels.

He lowers himself on me and I raise my leg against him. He kisses my neck and then moves his lips lower until he's at the straps of the babydoll I'm wearing. When he takes the strap in his teeth and gently brings it down my shoulder, I give a breathy sigh and I feel like my whole body has a raging fire running through it. He does the same with the other strap and I begin to think that if he doesn't touch me soon, I will die.

"Ben, I need you to touch me, please."

He laughs at me, "Patience is a virtue, babe."

I give him a look of sheer disbelief as I wrestle with his belt, "Yeah, well waiting sucks."

A chuckle bubbles up from deep in him and he flashes me the sexiest grin while he steps out of his pants. How my panties didn't melt off of my body I have no idea. "You do make an excellent point."

He takes both of his hands and slides up my legs, starting at the calves and runs them all the way up the back of my thighs and under my negligée to cup my ass, bringing my center to his mouth. He licks my mound through my panties, and I whimper because it feels amazing. He sucks on my clit through the fabric and I buck my hips up meeting his ravenous mouth.

A tiny explosion rolls through my body and suddenly the feel of my nightie is too constricting. Ben must read my mind because he tugs at the hem and pulls it off of me. The kiss of cold air is refreshing on my feverish skin.

"Do you think pretending to fight earlier is why we are so hot for each other right now?" He asks this after he has returned to my waist and starts placing wet kisses up my abdomen, swirls his tongue around my belly button and then nibbles at the skin right above it. He hooks his thumbs into the strings of my panties and rids me of the last of my clothing.

I chuckle.

He sits upon his haunches to look at me, "What?"

"When we were doing that, I was wondering about that too," I pause to catch my breath, "I was surprised at how pretending to fight with you was such a turn on." I breath in deeply, "The conclusion I came to was that I think hanging wallpaper with you would be a turn on."

He laughs deeply, "Oh yeah."

"Yeah."

He hovers above my prone body and I take this opportunity to rid him of his boxer briefs. He chucks them somewhere behind him. I stare at his nakedness and now it is my turn to be breathless. I think he is the only man on this planet that I would use the word beautiful to describe him. He truly is a sight to behold. His arms are well-muscled but not to the point of being bulky. His toned abdomen is a reoccurring wet dream for me along with that V line. A girl could get lost for days exploring that followed by his lean hips and strong thighs. It's sometimes hard for me to believe that he is all mine and that he has chosen me to lavish his attention upon.

He begins pressing kisses against my abdomen once again and then journeys lower again.

"Ben," I sigh.

His mouth moves lower still. His lips feast on my inner thighs and then he slides down to my knee.

Never in a million years did I think that the back of my knee would be an erogenous zone, but when he swirls his tongue there, I almost completely jump off of the bed.

"Ohmygod, Ben, please…"

He rises above me and positions himself. I feel him slowly start to enter me and I welcome him fully. My entire body arcs off the bed when I climax, but I want more. I push against his chest, wrestling with him and demand, "Get on your back, now."

Ben does what I ask, and I immediately straddle his hips. I move my body backward until I feel his length pushing at my bottom. I sit up and position myself directly over the ripe head of his cock and take him deeply into my damp folds. He meets me eagerly thrusting his hips against my own. He sits up while I ride him again and again. Ben palms my ass with one hand and firmly grasps onto my hip with the other. I clutch at his back to keep my balance. He teases my nipples by licking and sucking at them. He grazes his teeth over the right nipple. I feel my core begin to convulse and I explode again. This time he joins me. If there is anyone inside the house or remotely close to it I'm certain they heard me scream as I came. I collapse on top of him and lay there for a few moments while he is still inside of me.

My brain is complete mush and it takes several minutes for me to be able to string words into a logical order and form a sentence. "That was…amazing." I take a few more moments and then I roll off of him and lay their speechless next to him.

Ben rolls onto his side facing me and I shadow his action. He takes my cheek into his right hand and leans in to kiss the tip of my nose. He then trails his hand down my side and caresses my abdomen before stopping to rest his hand on my hip. "You're incredible. You know that. Absolutely incredible."

His hand on my belly reminds me I need to tell him about our babies, but I have no energy to go downstairs to get my bag.

"Benny Boo…"

He scrunches his face causing his eyes to squint and I can tell he is fighting to stop a small grin from forming on his face. "Yes, babe…"

"Will you be a dear and go downstairs to grab my bag. I want to show you our sonogram."

His face lights up at the mention of seeing the sonogram and he hastily exits the bed to find where he threw his boxer briefs slip into them and slide his pants back on. "Where did you leave it?"

"I dropped it by the bookcase when you surprised me with that sneak attack. And don't even think about peeking Ben Weston. I want to see your face when I show it to you."

He turns to me and makes an 'X' over his heart with his right index finger and rushes out the door.

I snuggle into the pillow more firmly and try to keep from bursting because of the excitement I feel that I am about the tell Ben about our babies.


	14. Chapter 14

I run downstairs to quickly retrieve Ciara's bag so that I can see the sonogram picture of our baby. _Our baby. _I never thought that I would feel happy let alone absolute joy after I was released from Bayview. Ciara and this baby are my everything.

Ciara was right, she did drop her purse after I pinned her against the wall. I find her purse laying on its side, but it's zipped tight, so nothing has come out. I pick it up and jog back up the stairs. When I get back to the room she is tangled in the sheets of the bed, looking like an exotic goddess. She's laying on her side clutching her belly. I wonder if she knows how often she does this. I never used to see her do this and realize it must be instinct for her to do it, like my need to protect her.

I slide onto the bed next to her and place her bag between us. Ciara sits up and I think she's as eager to show me the sonogram as I am to see it. She opens her bag and pulls out a picture frame and hands it over to me with what I can only describe as a 1,200-watt smile.

I look down at the frame she has given me. It contains the picture which sits on top of a green background. At the bottom, in her floating and loopy handwriting it says, 'Two peas in a pod.' I look more closely at the picture and now notice an 'A' and a 'B' on the photo. I feel my jaw go slack for a moment and then close. I swallow trying to compose myself, "Ciara…does this mean what I think it means?"

"Well, if you think it means we're having two babies, then yes."

"Two babies…wow." I'm shocked, stunned, and anxious. I was worried about how I was going to provide for Ciara and one baby and now we have two.

"Ben, are you okay?"

"Hmm?"

"I said, 'Ben, are you okay?'"

"What? Yeah. I'm okay. I'm just surprised…and happy. Oh my God Ci, I'm so happy." I place the photo on the nightstand and then lean down to kiss her lips and forehead and then take her into my arms. I take in a deep breath and sigh, "I'm nervous too."

"Ben, you don't need to worry. I know you are going to be an amazing father. But it's okay if you are nervous because I'm kinda nervous too."

"So how long before our packing peanuts make their debut? How far along are you?"

She blushes, "Aunt Kayla says I look to be 12 weeks along."

"12 weeks," I think about it for a moment. 12 weeks is 3 months, and that puts us at the end of April which means… "That was the first time we made love."

"Yeah, the first time," she giggles.

For some reason, I feel ultra-masculine. I was able to get my woman pregnant the first time we make love and we weren't even trying for that result; and the kicker, with twins. I chuckle back at her and kiss her one more time. "Are you hungry?"

"I was wondering when you were going to feed me."

I spring up off of the bed and all but strut when I go to collect the tray of fruit containing strawberries, grapes, pineapple, and melon and what I hope she'll be most impressed with, peanut butter. I want her to know that I was listening and that I'm going to do everything I can to take care of her and our babies. Babies…I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact there are two.

I walk the tray over to her and set it on her lap. Her eyes light up and I know I've done well and made my girl happy. I sit down next to her, grab a strawberry and dip it in the peanut butter. I take the berry to her lips and she takes a bite.

"Mmm…Ben that's really yummy. You remembered the peanut butter," she says through bites.

"I pay attention."

"I know you do. Thank you."

I take a strawberry for myself and dip it in the peanut butter. I wouldn't normally think to pair strawberries and peanut butter, but since that is what she's craving I'll give it a try. "This isn't bad at all, even better than the fortune cookies."

She keeps munching on the fruit and loading up on the peanut butter. "Benny…"

"Don't even say it."

"Boo," she giggles, "will you go get some more peanut butter and maybe some chocolate syrup. I think that is the only thing that will make this even better," she says pointing to the tray.

I roll my eyes; she knows I won't deny her anything. "Sure, I'll be right back."

I trot down the stairs and can't stop myself from whistling I'm so happy right now, and I'm sure if I looked in the mirror right now, I would have an enormous grin on my face.

"Mr. Weston, you seem to be in a particularly good mood."

"Stefan, I didn't know you were back." I stop in my steps.

Stefan gets up from the couch and walks over to me, "Yeah, I've been back a couple of hours."

I can feel a cold sweat begin to gather at my neck. If he's been here a couple of hours that means, "Oh God, if you've been here a couple of hours that means that you heard Ciara…"

"Screaming. Yeah, and you too for that matter. I think anyone on the entire estate could hear," he chuckles and begins to clap, "Bravo, by the way."

I can feel the color drain from my face, "I'm so sorry. You said that you weren't going to be back and that we could stay in the house until you returned."

"Ben it's fine," he says, raising his hand as if to stop me.

I breathe a huge sigh of relief and the grin is back on my face.

"You can't keep that grin off of your face. You seem particularly happy, Ben."

"I am. Ciara just told me we're having twins. She's 12 weeks along."

"That's around when Ciara was kidnapped by the cartel." He takes a sip of his drink, "You followed my advice that night, didn't you?"

I try to reign in the grin, but I can't help it, "I'm not going to answer that."

"You don't have to. I'm not a moron. I'm guessing that was the first time you two finally consummated your relationship. She basically hasn't left your place since that night and your mood has been different too. You've been more relaxed and happier."

"Okay, …your point."

"You got her pregnant the first time out of the gate. He chuckles again, "You fertile bastard," and he claps me on the back.

I'm blushing now. I just know it, "I'm not saying anything more," and chuckle along with him.

"You don't have to. As I said I'm not a moron and I know I'm right," he takes my hand and starts to shake it, "Congratulations, Ben, to you and Ciara both."

"Thank you. We were surprised but we're pretty happy about it."

"As you should be. A baby, or babies in your case is a wonderful thing."

"Stefan, I've gotta get back up to Ciara, she's been having these cravings so…"

"Go, go, you need to keep her happy. I get it."

"Thanks, Stefan. I'll take the peanut butter and chocolate up to her and then we'll head to the gatehouse."

"You can stay Ben. I'll be heading out again, but I'll be back tomorrow afternoon."

"Are you sure?"

"I insist, please."

"Thanks."

"Go, take care of Miss Ciara."

I walk into the kitchen and grab what Ciara has requested. On my way back through the living room, I see that Stefan is already gone. I run back up the stairs and take the peanut butter and chocolate syrup to Ciara. This time when I get back to the room, she's put on a black silk robe. She's absolutely radiant. She's eaten almost half of the fruit and the peanut butter is completely polished off, to the point where I think she's even licked the bowl clean.

I sit down on the bed and hand her the peanut butter and the chocolate syrup, "It's about time you showed up, Ben!"

Ciara puts the peanut butter jar on the tray and then opens the bottle of chocolate syrup. She takes a piece of pineapple and covers it in the chocolate and eats the entire piece. She moans, and I see her eyes roll up into the back of her head. "That was SO good. But I think I know what will taste even better."

She takes the tray back to the desk and walks back to the bed with her hands behind her back. She's plotting I can tell.

When she gets to the bed, she begins to crawl toward me on her knees until they are touching my side and then takes her hands from behind her back. She's holding the chocolate syrup and biting her bottom lip. Ciara opens the cap on the bottle and licks her lips.

She tips the open bottle over my chest, drawing stars over my nipples. The syrup is cold and makes them pucker a bit. My pulse begins to race, and I have a hard time taking in air. I'm hard already and my dick is straining against the zipper of my pants.

Ciara takes the bottle and starting just above my bellybutton she writes her name in chocolate. She pushes the nozzle shut on the bottle, then licks the chocolate from her finger, and I find myself wishing she was licking my cock. She puts the chocolate syrup on the nightstand next to her. When Ciara returns her gaze to me, her eyes are the darkest green I have ever seen them, almost emerald. "You're mine Ben Weston, and don't you ever forget that."


	15. Chapter 15

I swear being pregnant has made me even more voracious for Ben. I absolutely cannot get enough of him. I sent him down to get chocolate syrup and more peanut butter figuring he would return in 2-3 minutes like he normally does. Maybe if I had told him my intent with the chocolate he would have, but instead, I had to wait 15 minutes for him to return, which was unacceptable when I needed him to touch me and to feel him inside of me again.

He sits down on the bed next to me and hands me my requested items. "It's about time you showed up, Ben?" I almost yell at him.

I set the peanut butter on the tray and take the chocolate syrup to cover some pineapple. "That was SO good. But I think I know what will taste even better."

I take the tray over to the desk but hide the bottle of chocolate behind my back while I sashay my way back to the bed. I crawl over to him, take the bottle from behind my back and draw stars over his nipples in the chocolate. I can hear him struggling to catch his breath and see that I am affecting him exactly the way I want, his cock is already begging to be released.

I am intent on teaching him a lesson; never keep me waiting especially when I'm hungry for him. The 15 minutes I had to wait for him were pure torture, so I figure it's only right I return the favor. I take the bottle of chocolate and write my name across his chest as if I were signing it and close the nozzle. I take my entire index finger into my mouth to lick off the chocolate knowing exactly where his mind is going to go. I put the bottle on the nightstand and face him again, "You're mine Ben Weston, and don't you ever forget that."

"Grab the bedframe, Ben," I order. He quickly complies with my request and while he does that, I remove the sash from my robe. I straddle his upper chest and I know that I'm giving him quite a show since I have nothing on under this robe. My sex is so close to his mouth I can feel him exhaling on my flesh. I'm tempted to sit on his face and end this now, but I'm going to teach him this lesson even if it kills me.

I take the sash and tie his wrists to the bedframe, and then move backward until I am sitting on his hips. I can feel his erection pressing against my bottom. I give him the sexiest stare I can imagine and wiggle my ass over his dick and then grind my center over it. I get the desired reaction I want; he groans low and guttural while he bites his lip and the sound pulls at my core. "Ciara what the hell are you doing to me."

"I'm teaching you a lesson, Ben Weston. Never keep me waiting when I'm hungry."

"You had a whole tray of fruit in front of you that you hadn't eaten babe."

"Don't be obtuse Ben," I raise my eyebrow in a look that I'm sure would make mom proud, "I'm hungry for you," I say while cupping his chin and caressing his lip with my thumb. I lean down starting at just above his belly button and with my tongue, I take my first lick of chocolate from his body. It's sweet and salty and intoxicating. "You taste fucking amazing." I dip my tongue into his navel and then lightly bite the skin surrounding it. I feel him grind his hips against me and my reaction is to smile against the skin I am kissing.

"Ohmygod, Ci…"

I look up at him from where I have been kissing and biting, "Is something wrong Ben?"

"I need to touch you."

"Well, now **you** are going to have to wait to get what you want. I told you I'm going to teach you a lesson." I whip my head up from his lower abdomen sending my hair flying back. I take my robe off, "Do you have any idea how awful it was to wait up in this bed for you, aching for you to touch me, to be inside of me? It was torture Ben Weston, absolute torture." I lean down to swipe my tongue over his nipples completely removing the chocolate from both and bite the right one when I'm finished. As I'm laying on top of him I can feel the chocolate getting on my torso too. I press my mouth to his and he hungrily kisses me back, biting my bottom lip and then forcing his tongue between my teeth. Our tongues duel and I can feel him pulling against the restraints; he is desperate to touch me.

"I'm sorry Ci, I…"

"Sorry isn't good enough right now."

"Ci…"

"Ben, some lessons need to be learned the hard way, and unfortunately for you, I think this is one of them." I run kisses along his jaw and down his neck. I kiss and lick my way down his torso, lapping up more of the chocolate. Lavishing attention on him like this is something I am positive I will never tire of. He continues to fight the ties and bucks his hips against me. It's delicious and I'm so wet for him right now.

I decide that he's overdressed and strip him of his pants and boxers at once and whip them off to the side again. He really is an exquisite man. I return to him crawling over his legs and doing my best not to touch him. I focus in on my target, lower my head and look him in the eye. He watches me as I swipe my tongue along the tip of his cock and then suck the head into my mouth. I feel him squirm beneath me and I'm sure I've made my point by now, but I want to make sure he doesn't forget. He moans again deeply, making my folds become even slicker; something I didn't think was possible.

"Ciara," he gulps, "I get it I was torturing you."

"I don't think you do Ben."

"But I do. I was torturing you and now you are torturing me, so I know how it feels. Please, untie me. I want to touch you; I need to touch you."

"Where do you want to touch me, Ben?" I take my hand and touch my wet mound, "Here?" I am so aroused and wet for him right now it's to the point that I am beginning to torture myself I want him to fill me so badly. But I continue to make my point. I remove my hand from my center and touch my breasts pinching my nipples, "Or maybe here." I moan, and I see his eyes darken again. My hand travels back to my sex and I insert three fingers toying with my clit. I bit my lip and throw my head back moaning more of my pleasure. "Ohmygod Ben, you should feel how wet I am for you." I remove my hand and take my glistening fingers to his mouth. My fingers trace his lips and then I allow him to lick and suck each of my fingers clean.

"Babe, you taste so good. Please let me touch you."

"Have you learned your lesson?"

"I have. Ciara I will never keep you waiting for me ever again. I've learned my lesson."

"I'm glad to hear it." I scoot myself up his torso. I lean forward and untie the bindings. He immediately grabs my face between his hands and pulls me toward his lips. His lips are eager and his tongue dances with my own. I feel his right hand travel down my side and it caresses my hip. He then dips a finger inside of me hitting my clit instantly. I bite his lip.

"You weren't kidding when you said you were wet babe. I do that to you, huh?" he says with a cocky grin.

"I'm not answering that. I don't want to make your head any bigger than it already is."

"Too late babe," his cockiness continues, "and you gave me your answer, without out saying a word." He runs his other hand down my side to rest on my hip.

"I roll my eyes. Fine. It's every time you touch me, every time you gaze at me with that look and I melt. You make my heart race, and my entire body vibrates and aches with wanting you and it's been nearly never-ending since the day I met you."

"Ciara hun, it's the same for me. You consume my thoughts. There isn't a moment during the day that I don't want you. You are the best thing that has ever happened in my life, and I don't ever want to do anything to change that."

I kiss his lips once more and sit up. I scoot back until I feel his erection pressing against my bottom. I firmly grab his shaft and align it with my entrance and lower myself onto him. I whimper with pleasure as I take him fully into my womanhood. I grind my hips against his and ride him. He sits up and kisses my breasts grazing his teeth against the nipples and licking off the chocolate that he can reach that is on me.

I rest one of my hands on his thighs when I lean back and the other on my lower abdomen. When he thrusts into me I swear I can feel the head of him hitting against my hand he is in me so deeply and driving into me with such force. He takes a hand and puts it at the small of my back, and pinches my clit with the other. Everything goes black, my skin is on fire and I clench around him with my orgasm and it sends him over the edge with me.

My body is just buzzing with bliss and I'm spent, I can't move. Ben pulls me to lay on his chest and we just lay there trying to catch our breath.

He's the first to say anything, "Ci, if me torturing you and then you torturing me ends up with a result like this maybe we should do it again."

I raise my head up from his chest and glare at him.

"Okay, okay, lesson learned. I will never keep you waiting ever again."

"I'm glad to hear it."

I kiss his cheek and he kisses my forehead. "How about I make us a warm bath. As hot as it was having you eat the chocolate off of my body, I don't want to stay covered in it."

"That sounds perfect even though you managed to get most of it off of me."

"I was hungry too. What can I say?"

"Just make sure it's not too warm it's not good for the babies."

"Not too warm. Got it."

I slide off of him and he gets up and walks to the bathroom.

"Damn you have a nice ass, Weston."

He looks over his shoulder at me and wiggles his eyebrows, "Thanks for noticing."

I can't believe how lucky I am to have this man in my life. He truly does treat me like I am the most precious thing in the world and spoils me completely.

Within a few minutes, Ben is sticking his head out the door, "Your bath awaits."

I get up off of the bed and saunter over to him. He clasps his hands around my shoulders and then dips his head between my breasts licking and kissing the skin there. "I missed a spot," he responds when he stands up straight and grins. I playfully swat at his shoulder and walk over to the tub.

The tub is huge, long enough that I think Ben could completely stretch out in it and has jets in it that he already has running. He takes my hand and assists me in getting into the tub. The water is perfect. Ben jumps in behind me. He wraps his arms around me and kisses my neck. He rubs my neck and my shoulders. It feels so good and is so relaxing. My man certainly knows how to treat me right.

"Thank you for always taking care of me. This was amazing." I turn in his arms and kiss his cheek, "I'm so relaxed right now I could fall asleep any minute now if I stay in here."

"Do you want me to get some pajamas for you? I could bring your bag in here for you."

"Would you?" I yawn.

"Of course." He stands up and steps out of the tub then grabs a towel and wraps it around his hips.

I follow him out of the tub and grab a towel to dry myself off. By the time I've finished, he has returned with my bag and sweats for himself. I quickly put on my pajamas and begin to leave the bathroom when he sweeps me up into his arms and carries me over to the bed. He's already turned off the main light and turned on the lamp that is on his side of the bed. He gently places me on the mattress and then covers me with the blankets. I sigh with my contentment.

He crawls over me to get to his side of the bed, pulls me into his arms and kisses my forehead. I move my right thigh to rest between his legs and rest my hand on his chest.

I sigh, "Goodnight. I love you, Ben. I hope you know that."

He turns off the light, "I know you do, and I love you too. Goodnight Ciara."

I snuggle more closely into his arms and I am asleep before I know it.


	16. Chapter 16

I don't want to leave Ciara. It is so good to have her in my arms, but I also don't want to fall behind on monitoring the devices set up at the loft. I slowly extricate my arms from being wrapped around her and kiss her temple before I quietly leave the bed. I head down to the security office to quickly look through the footage I missed while spending quality time with Ciara.

I feel a cocky grin spreading across my face. I know what a lucky bastard I am right now, but I know that everything that Ciara and I have now and want in the future could be taken away in the blink of an eye. I need Claire's confession or even better; her confession and proof that Eve was aiding her in covering up her crimes.

I listen to the footage. The good news is I'm able to make quick work of the time I missed because there were only two vocal files detected while I was away, the bad news, neither of the files is of any help. The first was of Tripp and Claire discussing work as well as Claire trying to get back into Tripp's good graces after betraying him and Haley to Eve and Jack. She's desperate I can hear it in her voice, and I feel a bit sorry for her because I've been there. I've been desperate to hang on to something that I shouldn't have and something that wasn't mine to try and hang on to. The second file was of Claire working on some vocals for a song she is writing, her music is not my cup of tea, to say the least.

I grab my earpiece so that I can listen live again, and head back up to Ciara. She's sleeping soundly, which I'm happy for. I know that her Aunt Kayla said that everything looks good, but I'm worried that if Ciara has to continue to be put under this amount of stress it's going to catch up with her. I know she needs her rest even more now because she's carrying twins. Joy washes over me at the thought that we are having two babies. I crawl back into bed and then kiss her shoulder before lying down next to her. She rolls back into my arms, almost as if even though she is asleep she sensed the return of my presence and I eagerly take her back into them.

"Ben," she whispers.

I guess she was awake after all, "Yeah, Ci."

"Where did you go?"

"I thought you were asleep."

"I was and that didn't answer my question."

"I went to check the feed."

"Did we get anything yet?"

"Sorry, no. Go back to sleep honey, you need your rest."

She lays her head back down on my chest and within a few minutes her breathing has evened out and she is resting peacefully again. I want to do right by Ciara and the babies. I started saving for a ring with the first paycheck I got from Stefan and every check after. I've been in love with her since the day I rescued her off the side of the road and known from the day of our first kiss that she was the one for me. I don't have enough for what I've been eyeing up for her. She deserves the best of everything because that is what she is to me; the best and my everything.

I've been thinking about this for a couple of days now on how I could make this happen sooner, and then it occurs to me…Jordan. When I had my mental break, she ended up cleaning up the mess I left behind. She told me how Abigail had given back the engagement ring that I had given to her; my mother's ring. I don't want to give Ciara the same ring that I had given Abigail. I shouldn't have even given that ring to Abigail. That ring was a symbol of the abuse and mistreatment that my mom suffered at my father's hand.

I've made up my mind. I've heard that Jordan is making progress with her own metal break. I have not asked to see her, just for her progress so far. I'm going to see Jordan and ask her where the ring is and then I'm going to sell it so that I can put it toward the ring that Ciara deserves. I think my mom would be happy that I am turning her ring, a symbol of something awful, into a symbol of my love and devotion to Ciara. I'm certain this would make my mom happy. I know that my mom would have loved Ciara. She had such a kind and giving heart.

I continue to listen to the feed. Claire has gone to bed and is sleeping so I listen to the feed a bit longer in the hopes that maybe her guilty conscience will reveal itself in her sleep. It doesn't. I make note of the time and remove the earpiece. I slowly run my fingers through Ciara's hair. This action has a soothing effect on me, and I give in to sleep myself.

_The Next Morning_

When I wake the next morning, I find that I am alone in bed. I can see Ciara is already getting ready in the bathroom. The door is open, and she is putting on her makeup. She has already put her hair up in some sort of twist thing.

I walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her, "You know you don't need that right? You're stunning without it," and I kiss her neck.

She cranes her neck to give me better access while cradling my head and I enthusiastically continue to lavish kisses on what is one of my favorite places to kiss her. "Thank you for saying that."

My lips hover above her skin, "You don't have to thank for me telling the truth," I state and gently nip the spot where her neck and her shoulder meet.

She laughs, and I rest my head on her shoulder. "I wish you didn't have to go."

"I don't want to go either, but I have class today and then I need to meet with Lydia to actually work with her on a project we have."

"Don't over-do it okay. I'm worried that all of this is going to stress you out. I don't want anything to happen to you or our babies. I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

"Ben, don't worry. Women have been working, going to school, and having busy lives for centuries. I'm not the first one to ever get pregnant you know."

"I know but…"

"Ben, I'll be fine. I have an early class and then I will head back to the loft I'll work on my reading for class for an hour or so and then I'll grab some lunch and probably a nap, before I head to Lydia's."

"Okay, just…"

"Don't over-do it. I know, and I love that you worry over me, but I'll be okay."

I sigh, "Okay. Do you want me to make you anything for breakfast?"

Her eyes light up at the mention of food, "Do you have wheat bread here?"

"I do."

"How about bananas?"

"Yup."

"Ginger tea?"

"The first thing I got for you. Are you testing me?" I smile at her in the mirror.

"No, but I am impressed. Could you make me two pieces of toast with some peanut butter, and then slice some bananas on top of the peanut butter, and then a cup of ginger tea?"

"Yes, ma'am, a peanut butter and banana sandwich on toasted wheat bread and a cup of ginger tea. I think I can manage that."

"Thank you, Benny Boo!"

I growl at her but can't help the small grin that creeps onto my face.

"I know you like it when I call you that, I don't know why you bother saying otherwise," she giggles.

I shake my head, "Whatever. Do you want me to bring it up here or do you want to eat downstairs?"

"I'll come downstairs. I'm almost ready."

"Okay, I'll see you down in the kitchen. Do you remember how to get there?"

"I do. Now go get me my breakfast," she says and blows me a kiss.

I head on down to the kitchen to get breakfast for my girl. I get the toast going and start cutting up enough banana to make two sandwiches. I figure I'll have one myself. I start to steep some ginger tea for her and brew some coffee for myself. By the time I have her sandwich ready she is just sitting down on one of the stools at the counter.

"Ohmygod, that coffee smells SO good."

"Do you want a cup?" I ask as I place her ginger tea and sandwich in front of her.

"I can't," she pouts.

"Can't? Why?"

"Caffeine. It's not good for the babies."

"Oh, right. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she smiles and places a strand of hair that has escaped behind her ear.

"Do you want me to get something else to drink? I can give it up while you have to."

"You're sweet for offering, but you don't have to do that," she says around bites.

"Okay, I'll drink this pot up and then I'll give it up. What else can't you have?" I take my own plate and mug and sit down next to her.

"Well alcohol obviously, sushi, which I don't like anyway, some types of fish because they might be high in mercury, foods with raw eggs. I think that's about it."

"Good to know," I smile and sip some of my coffee.

"So, what do you have to do today?"

"I have to interview men for the open position we have this afternoon," and I take a bite of my sandwich.

"That sounds important. I'm excited for you."

"It kinda is. Stefan is trusting me to do this on my own," I take a deep breath, "I think I might also go and see Jordan today."

"Oh, yeah."

"Yeah, I've been keeping tabs on her progress and the doctors have given me the green light to actually see her."

She takes my hand in hers and gives it a squeeze, "Good. I know that you've missed having her in your life."

I squeeze her hand back, "I have missed her. I need to find out what happened. What made her snap? Why did she kill our mom? What did my dad do to her? I have my suspicions but, I don't know for sure."

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to say until I know for sure."

"Well, I have to get going anyway. Thank you for breakfast," she starts gathering up her belongings, "I love you," she kisses me on the cheek.

I grab her wrist, "I love you too," and I swipe my lips over hers once and then rest my forehead against her own. "Ci don't ov…"

"Don't over-do it. I won't, I promise," and she kisses me back once more before she leaves.

I miss her already. I think even more so since I don't know when I will be able to see her next. I clean up our dishes and put them in the dishwasher. I head back upstairs to makes sure I have everything cleaned out of the bedroom we were using and then head over to the gatehouse to shower and dress for the day. By the time I finish it is 8 am. I make a call to Bayview to make sure that today will be a good day to visit. The doctor is on board. It will take me an hour to get to Bayview which will be perfect since they begin visiting hours at 9.

I get in the car and hop on to the interstate to get to Bayview. I can feel my nerves increasing as I make my way there. I have so many questions that I want to ask Jordan and I want this visit to go well so that we both can heal from the mess that is our lives. The drive goes faster than I was expecting and before I know it, I am parking the car and making my way into the building. I open the door and take a deep breath in an attempt to calm myself.

I walk up to the desk where one of the staff members is working on paperwork, I cough, and he looks up. "Hi, my name is Ben Weston, I'm here to see my sister Jordan Ridgeway."

He checks a book, "We've been expecting you. Please sign this log. You will need to empty your pockets of any sharp objects including keys and pens and no electronic devices or charging cables."

I empty my pockets and they place my items in a small bin. They bring them out to the hallway, where a wall full of lockers awaits. "Place your bin in one of the empty lockers, use the key to lock it, and remove the key. You can then either place the key in your pocket or use the band to wear it around your wrist." I have pockets so I place the key there. "Follow me."

The hospital worker escorts me to a door, enters a code and the door opens. "Go to the end of the hallway and then turn left. At the end of that hallway there will be a buzzer. Press the buzzer and wait for instructions."

"Thank you." I hear the door close behind me, and I make my way down the hallway. I press the buzzer as instructed and a voice comes over the intercom. "Please come to the window that is on your right side as you walk through the door." I step up to the window, and the woman who I assume is a nurse asks, "How may I help you."

"I'm Ben Weston. I'm here to see my sister Jordan Ridgeway."

"Sure, I'll send someone to get her. You can have a seat at the table over there," she gestures to her right where there are a table and chairs in the corner of the room.

I walk over to the table and take a seat. I rest my hands on the table and stare down at them. This is it. I'm going to see my sister and finally get some answers to the questions that have been rolling around in my head for the last several months. I take a deep breath and expel it in the hopes of calming myself. I don't want Jordan to sense how nervous I am and then agitate her. I'm so focused on calming myself I don't hear the footsteps approaching.

"Ben, what are you doing here?"


	17. Chapter 17

"I came to see you Jordan. I've been checking in with your doctors and they've said you've been making progress and agreed that it would be good if I came to see you."

"Ben, I didn't think that you would ever want to see me after what I did to you and to Ciara," she says as tears begin to fall from her eyes.

I stand up and walk over to her, "I won't lie, it took me some time to work through being hurt and angry after everything that happened, but how can I expect people to forgive me or move on from what I've done if I can't do the same thing for you."

I open my arms and wait. She tentatively walks to me and I wrap my arms around her while she cries. "Shh…Jordan, it's okay. You were sick, just like I was when I committed my crimes. You just need to keep on working toward getting better, and when you get out, I'll be there for you and you will be able to see David again."

She pulls away from me and smiles at the mention of David. "How is my little boy? He must be so big already." He gives a small laugh and wipes away at her tears with her forearm.

I motion for her to sit down in the chair opposite of where I was sitting and then take my own seat.

"I'm sure he's fine. I haven't seen him since the day he arrived in Salem. I asked Rafe to talk to you about letting me see David even if it meant being supervised. He said when he came to see you and ask about me seeing David that you were adamant that I not be allowed to see him."

Jordan shakes her head in disbelief and scrunches her brow, "Rafe never asked me about letting you see David."

"He didn't?" I huff.

"No, I haven't seen Rafe in probably two months."

I shake my head. I'm disappointed, to say the least. I wish Rafe hadn't lied to me. If he didn't want me to see David that's all he had to say. I wouldn't have liked it, but I would have understood. "So Rafe lied to me. Wow. I…"

"You want to see David?"

"I do."

"Then you have my permission to go and see him. I'll ask the nurse if I can call him later today and tell him you have my permission," she gives a small smile.

"Thanks, Jordan. You and David are the only family I have. Well, you along with Ciara and the…" I trail off not knowing how Jordan is going to react to this news.

"Ciara and the what, Ben?"

I expel the breath I was holding and then speak, "Ciara is pregnant, with twins. We're having twins." The grin on my face is so huge right now I don't know how my face isn't cracking.

"Wow, Ben. You look thrilled."

"I am. I'm so excited."

"Congratulations, Ben."

"Thank you. I'm going to be such a good dad to these babies. I want to do everything I can to give them and Ciara the best life. I figure if I do the exact opposite of Clyde, I will be fine."

The color drained from her face and she immediately wrapped her arms around herself at the mention of my father's name. I instantly regret bringing him up, but at the same time if both of us are going to continue to heal we need to talk about this. I reach out my hand to her across the table and she accepts it. I stroke my thumb over the back of her hand with the hope that it will help to soothe her.

"Jordan what did he do to you?"

She squeezes my hand, "Ben you don't want to know," and shakes her head looking down at our joined hands.

"I have my suspicions about what he did, but I don't know for sure. What did he do?"

"I'll tell you," she says wiping another tear from her cheek, "but you have to promise me something."

"Okay, promise you what?"

"You have to promise me that you aren't going to do anything to ruin your life again. You aren't going to go after Clyde, he's not worth it."

"Fine. I promise I won't go after him. Now tell me, what did he do to you?"

Jordan took a deep breath and then after a few moments, as if she is mustering up the courage from within to tell me, and uttered the words I dreaded would be the truth, "He raped me, and he got me pregnant."

I release the breath I was holding and squeeze her hand a bit harder. I had suspected that he had raped her, but the fact that she had been pregnant, that was a shock. I can feel rage begin to course through my body, but I promised her I wouldn't go dark. I take another deep breath and slowly let it out, "Go on Jordi, tell me what happened."

"Mom knew what he was doing, and she couldn't do anything to stop it. I snapped once I realized I was pregnant, and it wasn't long after that I killed mom in that car accident. I was so out of my mind I thought she would be better off dead because she would be away from Clyde and, I didn't want our brother or sister to have to go through the hell that we were living in. Part of me wanted to die right along with her, but I didn't want to leave you alone with him either."

"What happened to your baby?"

"The accident caused a miscarriage, which was a blessing."

"I'm so sorry he did that to you, Jordan. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Ben you were just a kid. Hell, I was a kid myself. What could you have done?"

"Nothing, I wouldn't have been able to do anything. You're right. I wish like hell I could have though."

"I know. Enough about this. I'm moving forward and you are going to do the same. Don't let what he did then mess with your life now. You have Ciara and two babies to worry about."

"That's what I'm going to focus on. Which brings me to the other reason that I wanted to talk to you. I want to propose to Ciara. I've been in love with her from the moment I laid eyes on her. I've been saving but I don't have enough money yet to get her what I want."

"That's wonderful Ben, but how do you want me to help?"

"When I had my mental break, you ended up having to deal with all of the aftermath on the outside. You told me that Abigail gave you mom's ring. I want to sell mom's ring and use the money toward a new ring for Ciara."

"Oh, thank goodness, you had me thinking that you were going to give Ciara mom's ring for a minute, not the best symbol of love to be starting your life with Ciara."

"My thoughts exactly. Where did you put the ring?"

"It's in a safety deposit box at Salem State Bank."

I'm thrilled to hear the ring is in the area and I won't have to go out to California to get it since that is where Jordan was last located. "Where do you have the key?"

"It should still be in my purse, which the hospital here took once I was admitted. I'll ask one of the staff members if they will go and get the key for you."

She gets up from the table and goes to the desk I checked in at. She talks to the nurse at the desk, who then proceeds to pick up the phone and begins talking to someone on the line. Jordan then walks back over to the table and sits down again.

"I explained that you need access to my safety deposit box to get something that is yours and need the key. They are going to have someone on staff get the key and bring it here."

"Awesome, thanks Jordan."

"Sure, I'm glad I could actually help you with something. I feel really bad about everything that has happened."

"It's like I said before Jordi, you were sick, just like I was. It took some time to process through it, but I love you and I forgive you. Ciara was happy to hear that I was going to go and visit you today."

"She was?"

"Yeah, she was. She knows how close we have always been. She's able to see past the mistakes I've made and has given me the chance to move on with my life and to be happy. For the first time in my life, I'm looking forward to the future that I'm going to have with Ciara and soon our babies."

"So, do you think she will be able to forgive me for what I put her through?"

"I don't know for sure, but I think she already has."

"I wasn't expecting you to say that."

"She's got a big heart. She's so kind and loving and she wants the best for everyone."

"I can tell that you really love her. I'm happy for you Ben."

"Thanks, Sis."

It's at this time that the nurse comes over with a ring of keys. "We found the ring of keys in your purse. Which key is it?" The nurse displays three different keys to Jordan before she confirms which key I need.

"It's that one," Jordan says.

"Okay, Mr. Weston. When you are ready to leave you can stop at the desk here and pick up the key."

"Thank you."

The nurse walks away and lets Jordan and I finish our visit.

"Ben, I'm really glad you came today. I didn't think that you would ever want to see me again."

"I'm glad I got to see you. I'm happy that you seem to be doing well."

"I was actually kinda getting down, because I miss David and I miss you, but your visit has given me the boost that I need to keep going with my treatment so that I can keep getting better and eventually, get out of here."

"Good, keep working hard and listening to the doctors. Okay?" I stand up and she does the same.

"Okay," she says and throws her arms around me.

"I love you, Sis. Don't forget that," I say and kiss the crown of her head.

"I love you too, Ben. Go home and take care of Ciara. If the two of you are having twins, I'm sure she is exhausted all of the time. I was tired with just David, so I can only imagine what two is doing." I don't have the heart to tell her everything else that is going on. She seems to be in such a solid-state of mind right now, I don't want her to have a setback with her worrying about all the excess garbage going on in my life.

I release her from our hug, and step back from her holding her at arms-length, "You look good Jordan; healthy, keep it going."

"Are you going to come and see me again?"

"You want me to?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, how about in a couple weeks."

"I'll look forward to it."

"Me too, Jordi, bye."

One of the nurses walks Jordan back to her room and I go to pick up the key I need from the desk. I breathe deeply a sigh of relief. This visit went much better than I could have hoped for. My sister was not only happy to see me but gave me permission to see David and was able to give me what I need to be able to get my mom's ring. It's almost too good to be true because nothing has ever come to me this easy in my life.

I walk the maze that is Bayview to go and pick up my belongings from the locker I stored them in and then head out the door. I can feel the sun hitting my skin and it feels good. I get into the car and when I get back into town, I stop at the Salem State Bank to get the ring out of the safety deposit box. I half expect it not to be there, but it is. I take the ring and put it in my pocket and head back over to the DiMera mansion. I have security feeds to check for Stefan and then I need to check up on what has been going on at the loft as well. By the time I finish that it will be time for lunch and then I will need to begin interviewing candidates for the open security position.

I open the door to the main house intent on making my way to the security office.

"Ben, where the hell were you?"


	18. Chapter 18

"Ethan, what do you mean where the hell have I been?"

"The security feeds have been down for the last half hour. We've been trying to get them back up but nothing is working."

"Damn it," I thought I had trained all of the men the process for troubleshooting if the feeds were to go down, apparently, I was wrong. "Did you do a hard reset of the system on the main computer?"

"Yeah, that was the first thing I tried."

"All of the cables are connected?"

"Yes, boss."

I take a look behind the main computer to check on the port which connects to the security cameras to the computer itself. The green light which should be rapidly flashing is nonexistent. I press the reset button on the port, and nothing happens.

"The port connecting the cameras to the computer must have shorted out. Call the security company and have them deliver a new port ASAP."

"On it."

Thank God I'm able to figure out what went wrong quickly. Note to self, make a list of troubleshooting steps if the cameras go down. I don't need this happening again if I need to step away. Since the cameras are currently down, I will have to put off checking on those feeds for now, which means that I can check to see if there are any new files to be reviewed at the loft.

I scan through the feed and find two audio recordings that need to be reviewed. The first one from early this morning is Claire singing while she is getting ready for her shift, nauseating to say the least. Toward the end of this file, I hear Claire utter, '_Damn it, Eve. You promised._' I wait to hear more hoping that maybe Eve has come to the loft or they are talking over the phone, but nothing more is said. My guess is Claire got a text from Eve. I'll have to tell Ciara to try and get a look at Claire's phone to look at her texts and see if she can find anything. The second was recorded about a half hour ago and makes me smile, '_Ben, I love you and I wish you were here with me right now._'

The message my girl has left me instantly puts me in a better mood. I text Ciara to let her know I got her message. '_I love you too and wish I were there with you._' It doesn't take long for her to respond.

Ciara: _I meant every word. I miss you._

Ben: _If you get the chance, I need you to take a look at Claire's text messages. When I was listening to the feed, I heard her say _'Damn it, Eve. You promised'_. I think she said that after reading a text she got._

Ciara: _I'll see what I can do. She usually takes a shower after she's done with her shift. If she leaves her phone out, I'll see what I can find._

Ben: _You're the best. Did you get your reading done?_

Ciara: _Yes._

Ben: _Good. Then you can get a nap in. You promised you would take it easy._

Ciara: _I'll do it right after this. I have a couple of hours before I have to head over to Lydia's to work on our project. Did you get to visit your sister?_

Ben: _I did, and we had a good talk. I had some of my suspicions confirmed and she gave me permission to go and see David._

Ciara: _She did?!_

Ben: _Yeah, she actually said that Rafe never talked to her about me being able to see him._

Ciara: _He lied to you. He lied to me. Why the hell did he tell me that he would talk to Jordan if he had no intention of doing it? Ohh…the next time I see him I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind._

Ben: _You'll do no such thing. You need to take it easy and it's not worth it. Jordan gave me permission now so it's a non-issue. You were gritting your teeth when you were typing that weren't you._

Ciara: _How did you know?_

Ben: _I could see you doing it in my head. You always do that when you're angry/frustrated._

Ethan comes into the security office, "The security company is here."

"Great."

Ben: _I gotta get going. We had the cameras go down while I was away and needed to have the security company come out to bring a replacement for a part that fried, they are here now. Anyway, you need to get that nap in. I love you, Ci._

Ciara: _I love you too, Benny Boo. XOXO_

Ben: _grrr… XOXO_

The security tech guy quickly installs the new port and then checks to make sure that everything is functioning properly. I check the feeds Stefan had requested and then grab a quick sandwich before it is time to start interviewing for Ethan's replacement. Each of the candidates were all really qualified, but I decided to recommend a guy named Marty. He's former military and an expert in surveillance and reconnaissance.

I turned in my recommendation to Stefan since he returned home a couple of hours ago. He looked it over and approved my hire. I call Marty to tell him the good news he accepts the job offer and thanks me for the opportunity. By the time I finish my call to the other candidates, it's 5 pm and I'm free to run the rest of my errands.

I head to Chicago to sell my mom's ring and to buy the one that I have been eyeing for Ciara. I didn't want all of Salem talking about that fact that I was buying an engagement ring, Salem isn't exactly the cone of silence on a normal day, with average people. My past makes me a bit more gossip-worthy, buying a ring for Ciara would sure get that mill moving, especially since Ciara and I are pretending to be broken up. God, I love her, and I can't wait to make her my wife. I already have a ton of ideas rolling around in my head about how I want to propose to her. I know that I want it to be super romantic. She never lets me spoil her like I really want to but proposing to her is an event where I plan to pull out all the stops.

I head over to the jewelry store which is just across the street from where I was able to park. The feeling of anticipation that runs through me is unbelievable. Buying Ciara this ring is just the first of many things that I never thought that I would be doing. I didn't think I would truly fall in love and have a woman return that love to me. I didn't think I would ever get the chance to be a father and now Ciara and I are expecting twins. I walk into the store and cheery bells jingle to announce my presence to one of the men at the counter. I swagger up to the jewelry counter and I feel a confident grin forming on my lips.

"Hello, how can I help you today sir?" the man at the counter greets me.

"I want to sell this," I take my mom's ring out of my pocket, "and buy an engagement ring."

"Wonderful, my name is James my family owns the store. What is your name?" he asks extending his hand.

"I'm Ben," I state reaching out to shake his hand.

"Well then, let's get started and have a look at what you want to sell first shall we."

"Okay," I smile, and I hand James the ring.

He examines it thoroughly using a loupe and some sort of tool to measure the diamond by the millimeter. "This is a beautiful ring. Why aren't you keeping it?"

"Ahh…it was my mom's, but that ring doesn't exactly have happiness tied to it. I don't want to give that to my girl."

"I see," he compares the diamond in the ring to a set of loose stones. "These are benchmark stones that will allow me to determine the color of the diamond in the ring you have here."

"Alright," I grin.

James continues to examine the ring and makes notes about his findings, "So here is what I come up with for your ring," he turns the pad round that he has been writing on, "the diamond in the ring you have here is a one carat round diamond with a very good cut. It has VS2 clarity and rates an H for color. The value of the diamond I would say is $1950. The band on the ring is 18 karat gold and I have determined it to weigh 8 grams meaning a value of $190. The value of your entire ring I would say is $2140."

"That seems fair," I tell James, in actuality, it's more than I thought I would get for it.

"So, what is your price range? Do you want to find something worth just the value of the ring you are selling or do you plan to put a bit more money toward a new ring?"

"Actually, I already know which ring I want, as long as it is still here."

"Well then, let's have a look."

I walk over to the third display case, "I've been eyeing it up for a while now." I look through the top of the case and there it is. It is a 1 ¼ carat solitaire diamond set in white gold; a princess cut because she is my queen and I plan on treating her like one for the rest of my life. "It's the ring on the second shelf, the seventh ring in from the left."

"Excellent choice, Ben. I'll take it out for you to look at." James takes the ring out of the case and places it in front of me."

"May I pick it up?"

"Of course."

I pick it up off of the ring finger stand it is resting on and put it on the tip of my right index finger. I move it around so I can see it catch the light and arrive at the conclusion that it is the second most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on; the first being, Ciara. "This is definitely what I want. My girl needs a size 5 ring."

"And that is what that ring is, a size 5. How will you be paying for this today? Will you need financing?"

"Well besides the value of that ring I will pay for the rest with my bank card."

"Alright then. I'll polish this up for you and then you Ben will get to walk out with your girl's ring today. What is her name?"

"Ciara," I can feel the grin get bigger if that is even possible.

"Ciara, that's beautiful. I can tell that you really love her."

"I do, with all of my heart."

I take out my bank card and give it to James. He rings up my purchase and then takes the ring back to be polished. When he returns James has placed Ciara's ring in a box to show it to me. It sparkles even more than before, and I nod my head in satisfaction. James closes the lid on the box and then places it in a bag before handing it to me.

"Well, Ben it has been a pleasure serving you today. Congratulations, I wish you and Ciara the best of luck."

"Thanks, James," I put my hand out and he reaches out in return to shake my hand.

I walk out of the store with the ring and feel a sense of relief. I was actually able to get my girl the ring that I wanted for her and sooner than I thought. I hop into my car and take the short drive back to Salem.

When I arrive back at the DiMera mansion. I head directly into the security office; I check the feeds for the grounds to make sure they are still properly working and then the feed for the loft. Nothing of interest to use. Ciara was right though, Claire headed for the shower after she was done with work. I'm guessing she wasn't able to get to Claire's phone since I haven't heard anything back from her. By the time I finish checking everything over I'm ready for bed. I've been doing a lot of running around today but it has been very productive. I walk out into the living room and Stefan is sitting on the couch with a drink.

"What do you have there, Ben?" he points to the bag I'm carrying.

"Oh, ahh, it's an engagement ring I bought for Ciara."

"Well, congratulations. When do you plan to pop the question?"

"Soon, I hope. Once I clear my name, I plan on asking her to marry me."

"Well then let's hope that's soon. How is this sting operation going?"

"Slower than I would like," I sigh.

"Because you want to propose to Ciara right now."

I nod my head.

"Can I see it?" he asks pointing to the bag again.

I'm a bit embarrassed to show him what I've chosen because I know that it is nothing compared to what he would be able to get the woman he might want to marry, but never the less I take the box out of the bag and give it to him.

Stefan opens the box and examines it. "You have good taste, Ben."

"I know it's nothing in comparison to what you might be able to give to who you would want to marry but…"

"Ben it's not about the amount of money that you spend on it or the size of the ring that you get Miss Ciara, it's about the love that you plan on giving it to her with; a gift from the heart. That's what counts. And I know that you love her and that she loves you back. That's what matters."

"I do love her, with all of my heart."

"I know you do," he closes the box and hands it back to me, "I wish you and Ciara the best of luck. I truly do."

"Thanks, Stefan. I'm going to head back to the gatehouse," I point over my shoulder, "It's been a long day."

"Sure, goodnight Ben."

"Night, Stefan." I walk out of the mansion and over to the gatehouse. I change into some pajama bottoms and lay down in my bed. I lay back and send Ciara a text. _It's been a long day and I'm heading to bed. I hope you and Lydia made some progress on your project and that you haven't been overdoing it. Goodnight, Beautiful. I love you and I wish you were in my arms right now._

I turn out the lights lay my head on my pillow and pray that tomorrow we will be able to make some progress clearing my name and then I will be one step closer to being able to make the woman of my dreams my wife.


	19. Chapter 19

I was so irritated with myself about yesterday and not being able to get a look at Claire's phone that I didn't sleep at all last night. As she normally does, Claire headed into the bathroom to take a shower right after she finished her shift at the café. I heard the water running and she had left her phone on the counter, so I knew this was my chance to sneak a peek. The problem; the water was running but a few minutes later she rushed out of the bathroom to get something she forgot in her room and I almost got caught red-handed. I didn't want to risk getting caught, so I didn't try again once she returned to the bathroom.

I feel like I've let Ben down. I know he was depending on me to get a look at those texts between Claire and Eve. I wanted so badly for this to be the answer that Ben needed to clear his name and then we could finally be back together officially.

My failure followed me the rest of the day because when I went to work on my project with Lydia, I was so unfocused I wasn't much of any help at all. I could only think about my failure and how I needed to figure out a sure-fire way to get a look at Claire's messages. By the time Lydia and I called it a night on our project, and I saw Ben's text it had been almost an hour since he had sent it. I didn't have the heart to answer him because if he did happen to be asleep, I didn't want to wake him up only to report my failure in confirming Claire and Eve's involvement in framing him.

My thoughts managed to keep me up all night allowing me no sleep, but at least I have an idea now about how I can get a look at Claire's phone. I just need a little help from Tripp.

By the time I have the energy to get out of bed, Claire has already left for work and Tripp is sitting on the couch watching tv. "Well look who decided to finally roll out of bed this morning," Tripp teases.

"I couldn't sleep last night. I've got a lot on my mind."

"Ahh…Ben?"

"Yes, and Claire too."

"What's keeping you up?"

"You know how I told you Ben put listening devices in here?" Tripp nodded his head, "Well, Ben overheard Claire saying, 'Damn it, Eve. You promised.' He said there were no other voices that he heard in the apartment at that time, so he figures they have been texting each other. He wants me to try and get a look at her phone."

"So, what's the problem?"

"The problem is I tried to peek at her phone yesterday when she was in the shower. The water started running so I thought it would be safe to look. I didn't know she lets the water run for quite a while before she actually hops in. I almost got caught when she came out of the bathroom to get something from her room. I was too gun-shy to try again."

"Do you want me to try?"

"Actually, I thought maybe we could tag-team it. The next time you are home and Claire is in the shower, you guard the door while I look through her phone. If she tries to come out again while I'm snooping, you can hold the door closed on her until I'm finished and can blame it on wanting to tease her and have some fun."

"I don't think that's necessary, but sure I can do that."

"When can we do this? When is the next time you will be home after Claire has worked a shift?"

"Actually, today."

"Really? Oh my gosh, if I can get on her phone and actually find something this nightmare might actually be over. Maybe even by the end of today."

"Fingers crossed. I hate walking around on eggshells around Claire as much as you do."

"Alright, so when she gets home and goes for her shower hopefully, she leaves her phone out. If she does, you go stand by the door and be ready to hold the door closed if she tries to come out before I'm done snooping. I'll make comments about you needing to let her out and that it's not funny to do that to her, to make her think I'm not in on this."

"That should work. If you do nothing, she'll probably wonder what the deal is."

"Okay good, I don't have class until tonight, so we should be able to get this done before then."

I'm getting hungry so I begin to make myself some breakfast. I'm craving some scrambled eggs right now and want some more peanut butter toast. Tripp watches me start scrambling some eggs, "Do you want me to make you some?" I question.

"Nah, I already ate," and he takes a swig from his bottle of water.

I pop a piece of bread in the toaster and make more ginger tea for myself.

"What's with you drinking tea all the time lately? You never used to be a big tea drinker."

"I've been feeling sick to my stomach in the morning and tea is supposed to help with that."

"What are you pregnant or something?" he chuckles.

"I'm not answering that."

"Oh my God, you are aren't you. You let Ben Weston knock you up!" He takes a long drink from his water bottle.

"Shut up, Tripp! I didn't _let _Ben knock me up. It just happened, and we are actually really excited about the babies."

Tripp spits the water he just drank all over the counter, "Babies?! You're having more than one?"

"Yes, we're having twins."

"I can't believe this."

"Well, you don't have to believe this. It's none of your concern. I know you don't want to hear this or even like hearing it, but I love Ben. He makes me happy and we really are excited about the babies."

I go to stir my eggs, so they don't burn and then grab my toast that has popped up and spread it full of peanut butter. I place the toast along with the eggs on a plate and bring my glass of tea over to the counter to sit down.

Tripp sighs, "You and I never talked about having a family together."

"Tripp, I don't want to hurt you, I really don't, but I wasn't ready for that with you."

"But you are with Ben?"

"I am. I love him," I sigh and take a bite of my eggs, "I know someday you'll figure out who your soulmate is, and you will have a family with her."

"You mean Claire."

I swallow my food and then wipe my mouth with a napkin before answering, "Honestly, no. I don't think you and Claire are right for one another. I don't think you have met the woman you are meant to be with yet, but you will. I'm sure of it."

"Thanks. I guess."

"I'm right. You'll see, and then we will laugh about this."

Tripp quietly laughs.

I quickly finish the rest of my breakfast and head back to my room. Claire will be back from work in about two hours and I want to text Ben about the new plan that I have hatched.

Ciara: _Hey Boo, I'm sorry I didn't answer you last night. I didn't get your message until late and I didn't want to wake you. Things didn't go as planned yesterday and I didn't get a look at Claire's phone, but I have a new plan in the works and with any luck, I will get a look at Claire's phone this afternoon. I love you so much!_

It doesn't take more than a few seconds and he is already typing a response to me.

Ben: _I love you too, and_ y_ou know you can text me anytime day or night. What happened yesterday and what's the new plan?_

Ciara: _I almost got caught red-handed with Claire's phone when she walked out of the shower. The water was running so I thought she was in the shower, but she came out to get something from her room. I didn't have the nerve to try again._

Ben: _It's probably best that you didn't. I don't want you putting yourself or the babies in danger. The three of you are my everything._

My heart bursts when I see his answer. He worries about me and the babies and loves us so much and I love him even more for it.

Ciara: _I won't do anything reckless. You Ben Weston, are going to be stuck with me for the rest of your life if I have anything to say about it._

Ben: _I'm glad to hear it. What's the new plan?_

Ciara: _Tripp is going to guard the door and hold it shut if she does happen to try and walk out before I'm able to look through her phone._

Ben: _I don't like having to depend on Tripp for anything let alone backing you up and keeping you safe, but what choice do I have._

Ciara: _I know you don't and you're right we don't have any other choice. It's torture having to be away from you for a couple of hours let alone all night or days at a time. I need this to be over. I need to be with you and by your side._

Ben: _I want that too. Hopefully, this will put an end to everything. When are you going to do this?_

Ciara: _This afternoon once Claire is done with her shift. She should be back by 1 pm._

Ben: _Do me a favor…have the word help pre-typed in a text to me. I'll be near the loft and ready to take action if anything goes wrong. I just can't risk losing you._

Ciara: _I will, but you're not going to need to do that. What are the chances of Claire walking out of the bathroom during her shower twice in a row?_

Ben: _I don't want to think about it…the odds aren't usually in my favor. The only time they have been is when you decided to risk keeping me in your life._

Ciara: _I didn't see it as a risk and I never will. I see it as taking an opportunity to live my best and happiest life. I'm going to lay down until it gets closer to when Claire comes home. I didn't sleep much last night because I was trying to figure out a way to get a look at Claire's phone._

Ben: _Then I will let you rest. I'm glad that you are going to take it easy until it's time. I love you and our babies!_

Ciara: _We love you right back!_

I lay down on the bed and rest until it is time for Claire to return and for this entire mess to end.


	20. Chapter 20

The alarm on my phone goes off indicating that it's time for me to get up. Claire should be home soon. I have this feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach and I pray that this isn't a sign that things are not going to go well. Then again, the universe seems to be doing its best to keep Ben and me apart. The one thing I want most in this world right now is for this fire framing business to be over so that Ben and I can move on with our lives.

I take my backpack full of textbooks and notebooks so that I will look busy. I go downstairs where Tripp is already lounging around in the living room.

"Are you ready for this?" he questions.

I take a deep breath and release it, "Yes, I need this to be over yesterday."

I sit down on the couch and take a book out along with my notebook to look busy and a minute later Claire is blazing through the door.

"Uh, the café was SO busy today. I am completely exhausted."

Claire puts her purse on the counter and walks to her room where she kicks off her shoes. She walks into the bathroom, shuts the door and the water for the shower begins running not long after that.

"Just like clockwork," I grin. I motion with my head for Tripp to go over to the bathroom door. He walks over at the ready to grab the doorknob if by chance Claire does try to leave.

I walk over to the counter and begin to dig through her purse. Her phone is not in the front pocket like normal. I dig in the middle and still nothing.

"Damn it!" I grit, "She must have had it in her pocket. Her phone isn't in here." I can feel the tears begin to well up in my eyes.

"Seriously?" Tripp stage whispers.

"It's not here." One tear escapes and I wipe it away with the back of my hand. I shake my head, "I should have known this wouldn't go the way that I wanted. Fate can be a real heartless bitch sometimes."

I quietly begin to sob. Tripp walks away from the bathroom door and hugs me. "It's going to be okay."

"No, it's not."

"Sure, it will. She normally does leave her phone out here in her purse or on the counter. We just have to wait for the next opportunity to catch her."

"And when is that going to be?"

"Well," he takes out his phone and looks at his schedule, "It looks like I have a late shift next Friday and Claire has an early one. So that is probably going to be our next best bet."

"Next Friday," I groan, "You've got to be kidding me! I can't wait that long."

"Well, we don't have a choice. Unless Ben catches Claire on tape saying something incriminating while we're not around, it's all we've got."

"I get it. I just want this to be over."

"I know, me too."

"I'm going to go back up to my room. If Claire asks where I went tell I went up to my room to go and study."

I grab my things and trudge back up the stairs. The journey up is exhausting, but I need to tell Ben the bad news. I collapse on the bed and curl up into a ball.

Ciara: _Bad news babe…she took her phone with her into the bathroom. She must have put it in her pants pocket and took it with her into the bathroom. She didn't leave it on the counter or in her purse like normal._

Ben: _Damn it! Why can't we ever catch a break?_

Ciara: _I know it's cruel. I wanted so badly to be able to go home to you tonight. For you to hold me in your arms._

Ben: _Home huh? You mean the loft isn't home?_

Ciara: _The loft hasn't been home in a really long time. You're my home._

Ben: _You're mine too. God, I should have known this wouldn't go the way we wanted. I thought for sure we would get to be together tonight. When do you think you'll be able to try again?_

Ciara: _Tripp looked at their schedules and it looks like next Friday._

Ben: _Next Friday. That's over a week from now. I don't want to have to wait that long._

Ciara: _I don't either but unless something comes up on your feed, we don't have anything else going._

Ben: _So, Friday…hopefully…_

Ciara: _I'm going to lay down again before I have to go to class. I love you, Ben._

Ben: _I love you too, Ci. So much._

I put my phone on my nightstand and begin to cry. All I want is to be near Ben right now and I can't. We have to keep our distance to make our break up look real. My emotions are all over the place and I'm going to blame it on the pregnancy hormones. For having been through so much in my life I really don't consider myself an overly emotional person. I lost a brother before I was even born, my father died way too early in my life, I've been raped, cheated on, kidnapped and almost set on fire twice. You'd think that things would turn around at some point for the good, but for some reason Ben and I can never seem to be completely free to live our lives in happiness.

I wonder if we ever will. The thought makes me cry even harder and I cry myself to sleep.

_Later the same night_

I wake up and it's darker in my room. Too dark, I realize. I'm an hour and a half late for my class. By the time I would get there, class will be over so it's pointless for me to even get out of bed. I curl up again clutching my abdomen and whisper to my babies, "Momma's gonna do better tomorrow, I promise. She's just having a rough day and is really disappointed she couldn't see your daddy today. But don't worry we are going to find a way to clear your daddy and then we will all be together."

Talking to them soothes me which is something I need right now. I can't be with Ben but talking to the packing peanuts is the next best thing. I look at my phone again and start looking at more baby loot. I never did show Ben all of the different things I want to get for the babies. I think I would like the nursery to have a Winnie the Pooh theme to it. I always loved the characters especially Eeyore, even if he was a bit gloomy. I always thought he was so darn cute. I found the cutest Winnie the Pooh mobile that we could hang up over the cribs for the babies. I wonder what Ben wants to do for a nursery.

I'm startled by a gentle tapping sound that seems to be coming from the window in my bedroom. My heart races a bit and I wonder what is going on. I peek through the side of the curtain to see what is happening…

It's Ben. I expel the breath I didn't realize I was holding. I pull back the curtains entirely and unlock the window. I then slowly open the window in the hopes of making as little noise as possible.

Ben climbs through the window with litheness I would not expect from someone so tall and solidly built. He stands up to his full frame and then pulls me into his arms before whispering in my ear, "I couldn't wait until next Friday to see you or hold you in my arms," and then crushes his mouth against my own.

My body begins to hum just from being near him. The feel of his mouth devouring my own is heaven. He kisses my neck and then whispers in my ear, "I know I can't stay. I don't want to risk being caught but I just couldn't go any longer without seeing you."

My eyes are welling up again, and I can feel a couple of tears already beginning to run down my cheeks and I sniffle.

"Ci, what's wrong?" he asks and pulls me tightly into his arms.

"I'm just so happy you're here. I've missed being near you so much."

"Me too baby." He squeezes me tighter and kisses my temple.

"It feels so good to be in your arms."

"Come on lay down. I'll hold you until you fall asleep."

"Really?"

"Really."

I walk over to the door of my bedroom and lock it. I don't need either of my roommates barging into my room unannounced, especially Claire.

Ben lays down on the side of the bed closest to the window and I crawl into his arms. He wraps me tightly in his embrace and I can feel myself instantly begin to relax.

"How did your class go?"

"Actually, I slept through it."

"Ci…"

"I know, I shouldn't be skipping class, but apparently my body needed it after not sleeping at all last night."

"Okay. I just worry about you and want what is best for you."

"I know."

I reach for my phone to show him the baby items I've been wanting to show him.

"Before you got here, I was talking to the babies and I started looking at stuff to get them. How do you want to decorate the nursery?"

"I don't know. I haven't really given it a thought yet. How do you want to decorate the nursery?"

"I was thinking a Winnie the Pooh theme. I found the cutest little mobiles that we could hang above their cribs."

I bring up the mobiles on my phone and give it to him to see, "What do you think?"

"They're perfect."

I roll to put my phone back on my nightstand and then snuggle back against Ben resting my head where I can hear his heartbeat. It's strong and steady and a sound I didn't realize I needed to hear. I can feel his thumb rubbing small circles against my back. "Ben, I love you."

"I love you, Ciara Alice, with all of my heart."

I try my best to fight off the sensation of sleep, because I want to keep talking to him and feeling his presence, but my exhaustion wins out and I fall asleep in his arms.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: Thank you to all of you readers for the positive feedback. It lets me know that you are reading and enjoying what I'm able to come up with. I'm truly appreciative of all the kind words and encouragement you have all given. Thank you!**

I'm able to hold Ciara in my arms for a couple of hours. It then takes me another hour to muster the strength to leave her. It's the last thing I want to do, but I don't want to risk being caught. It would only cause chaos in our already overly messy lives. Her head is currently resting on my left arm and my right arm is wrapped around her holding her close to me; my hand resting just below hers against her abdomen. I don't want to remove my hand from where it is so close to our babies. Ciara's not showing any evidence yet of being pregnant, other than being queasy and easily tired, but I sense the two lives that are growing inside of her. I'm still thinking girl but now it's two of them. Two identical twin girls. They are beautiful, spirited balls of energy just like their momma and I want to do everything right for them in this world. There is nothing in this world that I wouldn't do to keep them safe. And right now, that means leaving this room and heading back to the gatehouse.

I can't take the risk and stay all night even though that is truly what I want, but I can't get caught. I can only imagine the blowback that would occur. Ciara and I, we never discussed what we would do if we were caught together before this whole mess was fixed and thinking about it now, I really don't have any solution to that. I can only pretend to keep on trying to win her back, but how long will I be able to sell that charade and have people continue to buy it. I take a few more minutes to savor the feeling of having Ciara in my arms. I gently stroke my thumb over her hand and over her tummy.

I slowly pull my hand away, but it is quickly pulled back by the force that is my woman, "Don't go. Not yet. I just need you to hold me a few more minutes. Please," she desperately whispers.

I can hear the pleading in her voice, and it breaks my heart to hear it. I hate that this situation is so difficult for her. It's difficult for me too.

"Of course, a few more minutes, but then I need to go back. We can't be seen together," I whisper.

She nods her head in understanding and I clutch her even more tightly to my frame with both of my arms wrapping around her. I relish the last few moments I hold her and then ease up on my embrace. I unwrap my arms from around her. I prop myself up on one arm and take my hand to pull her over to lay completely on her back. I look at her through the shadows that cloak the room and lay my head down low on her abdomen. I take my left hand and bring it back to where our babies are growing and rest it there.

"Daddy has to leave for now, even though he really doesn't want to. Don't make too much trouble for your momma okay," I kiss her flesh there, "I love the two of you so much."

I force myself to pull away from Ciara and stand up by the bed. I grab her hand to pull her toward me and she slides across the bed to then stand in front of me.

I pull her into my arms one more time and she eagerly steps into my embrace. "I don't understand how you choose to love me, but I thank God that you do," I say while stroking her cheek.

"Ben, it's not a choice that I love you. I just do. It's instinct because you are the other half of my soul."

"I love you," I firmly whisper before brushing my lips over hers. I kiss her cheek and then press my lips to her forehead. My lips linger there a moment before I whisper against her forehead, "Make sure to lock the window after I leave. I need to know that all three of my girls are safe."

"Girls? So, you think we're having two girls?"

"I do. I think they are identical and are going to look just like you."

I place one last kiss on her forehead and take in a deep breath to inhale her scent. It will have to last me until we can next see each other, hopefully, next Friday. She's still holding my hand when I climb out the window.

"I love you, Ciara." I take her hand to my lips and kiss the back.

"I love you too, Ben."

I let go of her hand and watch as she closes and locks the window behind me. It's so difficult to look away from her but I do and begin to climb down to the ground. Once my feet hit the ground I don't look back because I don't think I will have the strength to keep walking away.

I stick to the shadows to make my way back to the tunnels and manage to not run into anyone while I make my way there. The fact that it is 3 in the morning also helps. I always get an ominous feeling when I'm walking through here. I hate that when Ciara has to come see me, she has to do it through here, and I can't wait for the day when things return to what we know as normal and don't have to sneak around.

When I enter the living room Stefan is sitting at his chess table sipping a drink, "Ben you're getting back here awful late."

"Yeah, sorry."

"Is something wrong?"

"Other than the usual? No."

Stefan points to the seat opposite of him, "Pour yourself a drink and join me for a game."

"Thanks, but I'm not drinking right now, not while Ciara is pregnant."

"You never cease to amaze me with the sacrifices you are willing to make for Miss Ciara."

"I don't view it as a sacrifice. Ciara shouldn't have alcohol while she's pregnant, so I'm choosing to support her and do the same."

"Well, still have a seat. We'll play a round of chess, and you can tell me what's going on. Maybe I can help in some way."

I take the seat he has offered across from him.

"I heard Claire say something in the loft that leads me to think that she really is working with Eve to frame me. I heard no one else in the loft during that time so I think they are texting back and forth. Ciara tried to get a look at Claire's phone yesterday and almost got caught. She had a plan to try again today while Claire was in the shower with Tripp guarding the door, but Claire had her phone with her in the bathroom. Ciara is frustrated and I'm frustrated not to mention worried about the amount of stress this is putting on her. It's not good for her or the babies."

"I see."

"The next time Tripp is free to help her snoop is next Friday. I just couldn't wait that long to go and see her."

"That is a long time to be forced to wait and stay away from the woman you love and who is carrying your children."

"Honestly, it's torture. All I want to do is be able to spoil her and show her just how much she means to me and we can barely see one another right now. I want to be with her, but we can't be seen with one another right now, and the more we do it the more likely we are going to get caught. Then what the hell will I do?"

"Well if you're open to it, I have a way to distract you and keep you busy and away from Ciara."

"I don't know, I…"

Stefan raises his hand, "Hear me out, Ben. You said yourself that you and Ciara need to stay away from one another. I acquired a new property on the outskirts of Chicago. I need the security to be upgraded there. It will keep you occupied during the day and away from Ciara, but not too far away."

"I don't know, Stefan."

"Ben, even if you're working around here it would take you just as long to get to her loft as it would if you were at this new property. You need a distraction and I think this will make the time pass faster for you because of the amount of work this place will need, next Friday will be here before you know it."

"It's really the same distance?"

"Yes, and when you're finished with this upgrade and you've cleared yourself of this fire business you and Ciara are welcome to spend a weekend up there. It's along the lake and very peaceful."

"Alright. I'll do it."

"This is going to help I promise. You will be so busy making these upgrades you won't have time to think about how far away next Friday is. You'll see."

"Thanks, Stefan. I hope you're right."

"I am you'll see."

"Well, I'm going to head to the gatehouse and get some sleep. Leave me the address and I'll head out to this new property after I let Ciara know where I'll be."

"Goodnight, Ben."

"Goodnight."

I head out of the mansion and walk over to the gatehouse. I open the door and I recall what Ciara and I were talking about tonight. A nursery. I look around my home and I quickly come to this conclusion, how the hell are Ciara and I along with two babies going to live here?

When it was just Ciara and me living here it was cozy, but when we add two babies along with all of the endless supplies they are going to need; there is no way we will be able to survive in such cramped quarters. Even if I worked on decluttering this place, even more, space will be tight.

As much as I have loved living here with Ciara, I quickly realize that we are going to have to find a new home before the babies are born. I can feel my stress level increase even more. Where are we going to live?


	22. Chapter 22

It's been 9 days since I have been able to see Ben let alone kiss him or touch him. I've been busy with work and school. He has been busy with some project that Stefan gave him to accomplish around Chicago. We have only been able to communicate through text and it is killing me not to see him. Thank God, tomorrow is Friday and Tripp and I will be able to make another attempt at getting the goods off Claire's phone. I just pray that this is our chance and that this will finally end the madness.

These 9 days have been pure and absolute torture. I long to hear the low rumble of his voice that never fails to send shivers down my spine. I'm desperate to feel his hands on me and my hands are just as desperate to touch him too. I'm half a step away from selling my soul just to get a glimpse of him at this point.

I've just gotten home from working my shift at the pub and drag my ass up the stairs to get into some clothes that are more comfortable. I feel exhausted, and I'm almost ready to start crying for the third time today and the God only knows how many-ith time since the night I last saw Ben when my phone vibrates. I wipe the tears that have now started to fall and see that it is Ben.

Ben: _Hey beautiful, how was your day?_

Ciara: _It was okay, but I miss you. I want to be with you so badly._

Ben: _I know babe. Me too._

Ciara: _Tomorrow needs to be the day that this ends. I can't stand being away from you I need you so bad. _

Ben: _I feel the same, trust me. I keep dreaming of you every night; about kissing you all over. On your lips, on your neck, and your breasts. God Ci, I want to touch you so bad, baby._

Ciara: _If this is your idea of making me feel better you suck at it. You telling me what you want to do to me is not helping. Dreaming of you and you trying to sext with me is a cheap imitation of the real thing, Ben. I know what the reality feels like and the imitation just isn't good enough._

Ben: _Okay, sorry. I'm sorry. I thought I would try to help ease the tension._

I can almost see him sitting on our bed at the gatehouse with that sexy half-grin that just does things to me.

Ciara: _If you're really sorry you'll make it up to me tomorrow after this shitshow is over. Then you can really show me how much you've missed me and, I can show you…_

Ciara: _just how much I've missed…_

Ciara: _kissing and licking your body…_

Ben: _ENOUGH!_

Ciara: _and sucking your cock._

Ben: _Ciara Alice!_

Ciara: _I thought I had taught you your lesson on how naughty it is to torture me. I figured you needed a refresher course._

Ben: _Well then, well played, because now I have a situation that needs remedying. NOW! And my hand is as you put it 'a cheap imitation' compared to you._

Ciara: _Serves you right._

Ben: _Oh Ciara, when I get my hands on you, you aren't going to know what to think._

Ciara: _I'll look forward to it._

Ben: _So, when is this going down?_

Ciara: _Claire should be home by noon._

Ben: _Alright, then I'll be staked out by 11:30 outside of the loft. Remember to have an S.O.S. typed and ready to send if something goes wrong._

Ciara: _I will, but I'm not going to need it._

Ben: _Just be careful, please. I can't lose you._

Ciara: _It's going to be okay, I promise. Now as much as I would love to spend the entire night texting with you back and forth, I'm beat and I'm going to go to bed. I love you._

Ben: Oh, wow, it's 2 am already. _Goodnight, Ci. I love you too. Tell the babies that their daddy loves them._

Ciara: _I will._

I pug my phone into charge and hop into bed. I roll to my side and place my head on the pillow where Ben last laid as he held me. The scent of him is no longer there and it makes me feel even more lonely. I remember Ben's request and place my hand on my abdomen before I whisper, "Daddy loves you." I close my eyes and succumb to the tears which eventually put me to sleep.

_The Next Morning_

It's 10:30 in the morning when I wake up feeling surprisingly rested considering I woke up several times during the night from nightmares about our mission to look at Claire's phone not going as planned. It could also be the adrenaline I can already feel pumping through my body at the prospect of this debacle finally being over. This ends today.

I get out of bed and shower quickly. I slip into my favorite pair of jeans and when I go to button them up, I find that I can no longer close them. This can only mean one thing, that I'm starting to show that I'm pregnant and it will only be a matter of time before I won't be able to hide the babies I'm carrying. I grab a pair of yoga pants instead, thinking they will stretch a bit more than the jeans along with the loosest fitting shirt I can find. I don't need to be sending up any flags and adding to the fire about this situation with Claire.

I head downstairs to make myself some peanut butter toast and a cup of tea and send a text to Ben while I munch on my breakfast.

Ciara: _Morning, handsome. How did you sleep?_

Ben: _Good morning, gorgeous, and not as well as I do with you in my arms. How about you?_

Ciara: _Other than the nightmares I had; I'm actually feeling wide awake._

Ben: Nightmares_? About what?_

Ciara: _Today not going as we plan._

Ben: _We have to believe that it will. We have no other choice._

Ciara: _Well if I have anything to say about it, this ends tonight._

Ben: _That's the spirit!_

Ciara: _I need to do some reading for class, but I wanted to say good morning. Hopefully, the next time I see you we will be on the way to clearing your name._

Ben: _Let's hope._

I head over to the couch and lose myself in the reading I need to finish for class. Thank God the semester is almost over. Having to work at the pub, keep up with my classes, and growing two babies is tough work.

I get a text from Ben telling me that he is in the park across the street from the loft and reminding me to have an S.O.S. pre-typed in case. It's a good thing he decided to start his stakeout early because Claire and Tripp arrive 5 minutes after I get Ben's message.

Tripp looks nervous as hell, and Claire seems to be her normal self.

"Hey, Ciara. What are you up to?" Claire questions.

"Oh, hey Claire, hey Tripp, ahh… just reading for my class. I'm so ready for this semester to be over."

"That's how I felt about work today. It was so slow at the café, that's why Tripp and I are early, Fran sent us home."

"Well, that's nice. Now you can do something fun with that time."

"You bet, but not before I shower."

She leaves her purse and her phone on the counter before heading to the bathroom and shutting the door firmly behind her.

Tripp lets out a breath I don't think he realized he was holding, and I leap from the couch with excitement, because she left her phone out. I give Tripp a thumbs up and motion with my head for him to go and guard the bathroom door.

I pick up Claire's phone and start doing what I have been dreaming of doing for the last several days; looking through her damn text messages. Sure enough, Eve is at the top and there is the proof that I need to clear Ben. Claire and Eve have been texting back and forth for months. Claire was helping Eve to get Jack elected and get Hailey kicked out of the country in the process. At the top is the evidence I need to prove they have set up Ben.

_Two Months Ago…_

Claire: _When are you getting Hailey out of here?_

Eve: _I'm sorry but you are going to have to be patient with outing Hailey being illegal. You need to look at the big picture._

Claire: _Eve, I can't wait. Tripp is my boyfriend and this fake marriage of theirs is ruining my life. I can't do this anymore. They are growing closer. I can feel it._

Eve: _Well you need to be patient._

_Just Two Weeks Ago_

Claire_: I need you to set up Ben for the fire I set to the cabin with Ciara in it, and I need you to do it NOW! _

Eve: _You're upset that's all. There is no way that I'm going to have you go away for this. This will be the perfect opportunity to set up Ben so he can finally rot in prison for what he did to my daughter. It's just going to take time._

Claire: _Well,_ _Tripp pissed me off and I set fire at the Horton cabin with him and Hailey inside. I don't know what's wrong with me! That's why you need to set him up NOW!_

Eve: _What the hell were you thinking Claire? I need evidence to make it look like he did anything. I can't just pull that out of thin air. You need to wait for this to work out._

Claire: _Damn it, Eve, you promised! You promised I wouldn't be going to prison for this._

When Ben first told me about Claire's pyro problem, I didn't believe him at first and certainly didn't want it to be true. When he told me what he believed and how he figured it unfolded I did believe him, but a part of me hoped that it wasn't true; that a member of my family had tried to kill me. But here it is in black and white and I'm stunned to see the proof that Claire actually did this and has been plotting with Eve.

"Tripp, she did it and she has been plotting with Eve the proof is on here," I stage-whisper to him.

"Get pictures so we can turn her in."

"Right!"

Just as I grab my phone and begin taking the first picture, the knob on the bathroom door begins to turn. Thankfully Tripp catches the doorknob and pulls the door shut trapping Claire inside.

I can hear her pounding on the door from inside the bathroom, "What the hell, Tripp?! Are you holding the damn door closed?"

"What's the matter Claire, you stuck?" he chuckles.

"Let me out you asshole."

Claire starting to open the door had me dazed for a minute just standing there with her phone in my hands. I snap out of it when I hear Claire begin to yell louder, and I realize that she is pulling back on the door from the inside.

I look up for a moment from my task and see that Tripp is managing to keep the door closed but Claire is giving him a run for his money on keeping her in there. "Tripp what are you doing? Let her out of there, you jerk!" I throw in before continuing to gather my evidence. As I take the last photo I hear a loud thud. I see Tripp sitting on the floor holding what is obviously part of the handle to the bathroom door in his hand.

The door swings open and my worst nightmare has come to fruition; Claire is standing there witnessing me holding her phone in one hand and my own phone in the other.

"Ciara, what are you doing? Why the hell are you looking through my phone?"

I take a deep breath in the hopes of composing myself for the war that is about to commence. I quickly finish taking my last picture and as I put down her phone I press the send button on the S.O.S. message for Ben.

"Oh, I'm just finding the proof I need to free the man I love and at the same time finding out what a lying backstabber my niece and supposed best friend is."


	23. Chapter 23

To say that I'm nervous would be the understatement of the decade. As I sit here on this park bench, I'm contemplating the fact that my entire world is inside the four walls of that loft and I'm worried about everything that could be going wrong. I want to believe that Tripp will be able to protect Ciara if anything goes wrong, but facts are facts, and I just don't.

When my phone dings notifying me that I have a text, I look down at the screen and my heart sinks; it's the S.O.S that I've been dreading would come. I'm on my feet and bolting toward the loft in less than a second. I don't think I have ever run so fast in my life.

The minute that it takes me to reach the loft is the longest of my life because I don't know what is going on in those four walls, but if Ciara sent that S.O.S…it can't be good. My woman is a fighter through and through and she wouldn't have sent it unless she felt she wasn't going to make it without me there.

When I make my way into the hallway, I can hear angry yelling. As I approach the door to Ciara's loft the yelling only intensifies.

"I didn't plan on killing you when I got to the cabin, I really didn't. But, when I got there, I saw you just lying there, and I knew that this was my opportunity to get rid of you so that I could have Tripp. I just wasn't thinking straight…"

"Claire, you can try and keep selling me your pathetic sob story, the fact is I'm not buying it, and I have proof now that Ben is innocent. You tried to **_kill_** me!"

I open the door and storm into the room assessing the situation at hand as quickly as I can. Tripp is sprawled out on the floor in front of the bathroom door and appears to be knocked out. Claire is obviously stunned that I have entered the loft and is standing at one end of the kitchen counter and Ciara is at the other. I can see Claire is agitated and it's growing by the second. Her eyes are darting about the room and I can only imagine the thoughts rolling through her head about how she is going to get out of this mess. I remember the feelings of being trapped and the paranoia that surrounded me when I had my mental break and I almost feel sorry for her. I intend to do for her what nobody was willing to do for me when I was out of my mind, talk her down and get her help.

After a few seconds her eyes narrow in on a target. She sees the block containing the kitchen knives and quickly removes the chef knife and points it at Ciara. I swiftly pull her behind my body, because there is no way in hell that this is going to end with Ciara getting hurt.

"Ben, what the hell are you doing here? You and Ciara are broken up."

Ciara exhales, "Actually, we are still very much together," she states. "We've been pretending to be broken up ever since he was arrested for setting the Horton cabin on fire. Before you did that, he tried to tell me that he suspected you were the one who attempted to burn the cabin down, but I didn't believe him. I had it in my head that you would never do that to me and that we were family and loved each other. Boy was I wrong! We pretended to be apart in the hopes that we would catch you in your lie, and now we have."

"So, you've been lying the whole time about the two of you being together?!"

"We've been lying? Are you fucking kidding me? You blamed Ben for starting that fire for how long when it was you all along!"

Claire takes another step toward me, "I can't believe this…Eve said she was going to get me out of this."

Ciara and I both agreed that what we wanted most for Claire was to get her help, because she is obviously not mentally stable. Our goal is to get her to turn herself into the hospital so they can begin treatment and while there have her make a statement that will clear me of the wrongdoing I'm being accused of.

I take a deep breath, "You should have known better than to trust Eve. She was using you for her own agenda. Eve only looks out for one person, Eve, and what benefits her, but Claire I need you to know I mean what I am going to say to you next. I'm going to help you."

"Why would you help me?" she glares at me and slowly walks to within a yard to where I stand with Ciara behind me, slashing the knife through the air, and grazing my forearm. I can see the blood start to ooze from the long gash.

I wince, and bite my lip, but keep my focus, not wanting to let the situation get out of control, "Because, Claire, I know what it's like to feel like you have absolutely no control in your life. I know what it's like to know that something is wrong, and you can't stop yourself from doing it anyway. I know what it's like to think that you are all alone and that no one understands or is on your side. Trust me, I get it."

"Yeah right, Ben. You have all the answers. You know what it feels like to feel like nobody wants you or loves you?!" she bellows taking another step closer.

I take a step back and push Ciara with me, "Yeah, Claire, I know what that's like. When I was with Abigail, she would tell me how much she loved me and yet she still cheated on me with Chad, over and over. I lost my mind. You don't do that to someone you love. If she just would have been honest with me and ended things, I don't think I would have spiraled like I did. But she kept toying with my emotions and I just lost it. Like you, I thought that if I could get rid of Chad all of my problems would be solved."

"Well maybe all of my problems will be solved when I get rid of the two of you," she screams, while regripping the handle of the knife.

"Claire, think about this. You really don't want to do this. I heard you tell Ciara out in the hallway that you didn't intend to kill her. Trust me when I say that if you go through with this, you will regret it and be haunted by it. I regret the lives that I took every damn day. I wish I could take it back, but it doesn't work that way. Ciara and I, we want to help you."

"And how the hell do you plan on doing that? It's too late," she takes a step toward us again and this time when I try to step back Ciara doesn't budge. She's already against the wall.

I swallow, hoping that I can talk her down because if she takes another step, I'm going to be left with no choice but to disarm her and I don't want that with Ciara so close to me. I need to keep her and our babies that she is carrying safe.

"No, it's not too late. You haven't actually killed anyone. It's obvious that you need help and were also being taken advantage of. Those are mitigating circumstances. We'll take you to the hospital and start getting you treatment right away. We'll get you a lawyer and you can confess as to what really happened and start to heal."

"But why would you do that after everything that I have done?"

Ciara steps out from behind me and I feel my stomach drop.

Ciara sighs, "Because I love you and I can see that you are not well and that you need help, and because, deep down, I know that you do love me too."

Claire drops the knife and I quickly kick it across the room just before she falls to her knees and begins sobbing.

"I'm sorry, Ciara, I'm so sorry."

Ciara kneels down next to her and puts her arms around her, "Shh, I know you are. It's going to be okay. We'll figure this out together."

I put my hand on Claire's shoulder, "Come on, let's get you to the hospital. We're going to get you the help we promised."

Claire looks up at me, "You really do get it, don't you?"

"I do."

"I'm sorry I set you up to take the fall for all of this."

"I'll get over it. It's not like I wasn't very capable of doing those crimes with my past."

"But you're better now, right?"

"With the right meds and attending my therapies, you bet. If I can make it with only Ciara and Dr. Evans believing in me, you can make it with your entire family loving and supporting you."

Claire stands up, "Will the two of you take me to the hospital?"

"Umm,…" I hesitate not quite trusting Claire and wanting to risk Ciara's safety while we deliver her to the hospital.

Before I can finish my full response, Ciara cuts in, "Sure we can take you, I think Ben needs to get checked out anyway."

I look down at my arm and see that my wound is bleeding pretty badly and that I will probably need stitches. Ciara goes to one of the drawers in the kitchen and pulls out a kitchen towel and then wraps it around my arm.

"Sure, we can take you. Ciara you drive, I'll ride in the back with Claire."

Ciara raises her eyebrow at me, just like her mother has done to me so many times, and I try to tell her with my eyes to just trust me. She takes a deep sigh and we head out the door to drive to the hospital.


	24. Chapter 24

It's several hours before Ben takes me home, to the gatehouse. While we were driving to the hospital Ben was the one to realize that we left Tripp lying on the floor, so we called for an ambulance to go and check on him. There was no way I was going to delay getting treatment for Ben or having Claire admitted so she could confess, and Ben could be freed from this ridiculousness. Tripp ended up having a concussion and was being kept overnight for observation.

Claire admitted herself right away and asked that I call Justin to represent her at least until her mom was able to be there. I had called my mom, to let her know that Claire was at the hospital and had confessed to setting the fires. She was in a state of disbelief when Claire actually told her what she had done.

Ben ended up getting eleven stitches in his arm from the laceration Claire had given him. Once he was stitched up, he went to the pub to get food for my mom, himself, and me. While he was doing that, I told my mom how Ben and I have really been together this entire time. How he was the one who begged me to tell her I was pregnant so that I would have someone to lean on when he couldn't be there for me and pleaded with me to go to the doctor, and that he has been making sure that I have been taking care of myself.

She admitted that she owed him an apology and when he came back with our food, she not only apologized for the hell she had put him through but thanked him for encouraging me to talk to her about the babies and taking care of me and keeping me safe. It was more than I could have asked for.

After Justin arrived, Claire discussed with him everything that had happened. She asked that Eli be the one to take her statement and make sure that Ben was cleared of all the charges that had been brought up against him.

Eli arrived within the hour and after taking Claire's statement informed Ben that while it wasn't official yet, he had no reason to believe that the charges wouldn't be dropped against him. Momma said she would call all of our family and tell them what has all happened and tells Ben to take me home so that I can get some rest.

By the time Ben gets me home it is 8 o'clock and I'm exhausted. He takes me into his arms and just holds me. I wrap my arms around him tightly and just rest my head on his chest, listening to the strong and steady beat of his heart.

"It's so good to have you home," he smiles down at me and kisses the top of my head.

"It feels even better to **_be_** home," I smile back at him and kiss his jaw.

We just stand there relishing the feeling of being finished with this mess and being back in each other's arms. I try to stifle off a yawn but I'm so tired I just can't do it.

Ben pulls back from our embrace, "I need to get you to bed."

"Ben, I want you, but I can't I'm just too tired to make love, I'm sorry."

He chuckles, "Don't get me wrong Ci, I want you too, but I'm too tired for that too. I meant I need to get you to bed to rest, you horndog."

"Ohh, God it's these hormones, they have me wanting you and thinking about sex all the time!"

"Well, now you get an idea of what it's like to be a guy," he grins, "come on bedtime."

All of my belongings were moved back to the loft, so I have to borrow one of Ben's shirts as my pajamas for the night. He gets into a pair of his pajama pants and gathers me into his arms as we lay in our tiny bed. It feels so good to be in **_our_** bed with his arms around me; his right hand resting on my abdomen and his thumb moving back and forth. He kisses my neck and I can feel his smile form against my skin and hear a soft chuckle.

"What?"

"You're starting to show, beautiful."

"What? How can you tell?! I only just discovered this morning that my favorite jeans don't fit anymore!"

"Ciara, I know your body like I know the back of my own hand. I can feel just a slight bump where the babies must be."

"Are you saying I'm getting fat?!"

"No, I'm saying it makes me happy. I can now see and feel the change happening on the outside of your body. You can feel it on the inside with the hormones, feeling sick, and being tired all the time. Me feeling the change in your body makes it feel even more real for me and it makes me love you even more. Our babies are growing, just like my love for you grows every day. I love you, so much."

I roll over in his arms to face him and I feel the tears start to slip down my cheeks, "I love you too. Why are you always making me cry?"

"I don't know. I'm not trying too."

"Well, stop saying such sweet things. You just know exactly what to say to make me feel beautiful again even though I know I look like a mess."

"You **_are_** beautiful and you're stunning. You're gorgeous and you're sexy, and if you think you're a mess then it's like I told you before, you're **_my_** mess, and I wouldn't have you **_any_** other way. Now go to sleep, I think you're overtired and that is why you are so emotional right now."

"You're probably right," I yawn.

"I love it when you say I'm right."

I swat at his chest, "You're right **_this_** time," I kiss his cheek and then lay my head where his chest and shoulder meet and rest my hand over his heart. "I love you, Ben."

I hear him whisper, "I love you too, Ci," just as I fall asleep.

_The Next Morning _

I'm up early the next morning. With Ciara in my arms, I sleep so much better and I'm ready and raring to start the day. With my queen home I want to make her breakfast, but before I do that, I want to clear it with Stefan that I step away from the mansion this morning so that I can pay a visit to the Kiriakis mansion. Stefan isn't normally up this early but with a conference call coming in from Japan this morning I know that he will be up.

"Ben, what are you doing here so early this morning?"

"I wanted to catch you before you went into the office and give you an update."

"Okay, shoot. What's going on?"

"We got Claire to confess yesterday. She's in the hospital getting treatment. It should only be a matter of time before my name is cleared and the charges are formally dropped."

"That's great, Ben. I'm glad to hear that."

"That leads me to the question I have to ask. Now that I'm going to be cleared, I want to propose to Ciara, but I want permission first. I want to go to the Kiriakis mansion and speak with Victor about asking Ciara to marry me."

Stefan let out a low whistle, "That's bold, Ben. Do you really think that he'll give you permission?"

"I don't know, but I want to try. I know it's old fashioned, but I feel like I need to. If he doesn't give it, I'm still going to ask her, because we're adults and he can't actually stop us. I will just feel better about it knowing that I've tried."

"I see."

"Well, I really want to propose to Ciara tonight, so I was hoping that it would be okay if I stepped away sometime this morning."

"Sure, you can leave. Do you want to use that new property this weekend to propose to Ciara?"

"Are you sure you're okay with us staying there?"

"I wouldn't offer if I wasn't sure Ben. I'll even have some staff go over there and cook whatever you want to have for dinner tonight. Just let Harold know what you want, and he'll have the rest of the staff take care of it."

"Then yes, that would be great. Thanks Stefan, you're a good man."

"You are too, Ben. We, pariahs, have to stick together."

"I'm going to head back to the gatehouse I want to make sure that I have breakfast ready when Ciara wakes up. Thanks again."

I walk back over to the gatehouse and can't believe how well things are going this morning. I have permission to leave and Stefan is letting me use the new property to propose to Ciara. As I walk through the door, I see that the bed is empty, then I hear movement coming from the right and see Ciara walking out of the bathroom.

She walks over to me and stands on her toes to kiss me, "Morning, baby."

"Good morning, beautiful," I greet her and take her into my arms. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Of course."

"I was hoping to have breakfast ready before you woke up. But I guess that's not happening."

"What were you going to make me, Benny Boo?"

I bite my lip trying to hide the smile forming on my lips and glare my eyes down at her, "I told you not to call me that."

"And I told you that I know you like it, so I don't know why you don't just admit it."

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"Scrambled eggs, peanut butter banana toast, and ginger tea if you can manage it, Benny Boo. And don't think I didn't notice you changing the subject."

"Maybe I should start calling you CiCi Boo or something else that will annoy you."

"You can try but it won't work, now get me that breakfast you promised. Your children and I are hungry," she says smiling up at me and rubbing her tummy.

I can't deny her anything and I start walking toward the kitchen, "On it, boss."

"Thank you, Benny…Boo!"

I quickly stride back over to her, pull her into my arms and devour her mouth. I graze my teeth along my favorite spot on her neck leaving her breathless. I walk back to the kitchen to make our breakfast, and I look over my shoulder, "Don't poke the bear if you don't want to get bit, darling," I grin.

I quickly go about making our breakfast and bring it out to her as she sits waiting on the couch with her legs tucked under her reading one of her textbooks.

When she sees me, she tosses the book on the coffee table and takes the plate that I have offered her. Before I've even sat down on the other end of the couch and taken a sip of my orange juice, she has half of her peanut butter and banana sandwich polished off.

"So, what are you up to today? Do you have to meet Lydia to study or work at the pub today?" I ask before digging into my eggs.

She finishes her sandwich and washes it down with some tea before answering, "Both actually. I'm meeting Lydia at 8 am to study for our final exam that's on Monday and then after that I work at the pub from noon until 5 tonight. Once I'm done with breakfast I'll have to go to the loft and pack some clothes to bring back here too."

"Don't worry about that I'll take care of moving all of your things back here. I don't want you lugging all of that heavy stuff back here."

"Well, thank you, but I'll still need to go there. I need to grab some clean clothes for studying with Lydia and I need my uniform for the pub too."

"Okay, you grab those things and I'll take care of the rest. Oh, and why don't you grab that little black dress that you wore on our first date. I want to take you somewhere special tonight."

"Ben it might be to tight to wear with the babies, now that I'm starting to show."

"The dress stretches, so I'm sure it will fit, and anyway I want to see how our baby bump looks in that dress."

"What's on your docket for today?" she asks taking the last bite of her eggs and placing the plate on the coffee table in front of her.

"Well, I have a bunch of errands to run for Stefan, so I'll be in and out all day."

"Okay, well like I said I have to scoot so I can change and head over to Lydia's," she gets up from her spot on the couch and then bends down to kiss my cheek, "don't get into too much trouble while I'm gone. I can't wait to see where you're taking me tonight. I love you."

"I love you too," I say around bites of my sandwich.

She grabs her purse and is out the door to start her day.

After I finish my breakfast, I take our plates back to the kitchen and then shower and get dressed to make my way over to the Kiriakis mansion. I put on one of my dark blue dress shirts and a black pair of dress pants. If I'm going to convince Victor Kiriakis that I'm not only good enough to breathe in the same airspace as Ciara but good enough to be her husband; then I need to look the part and not like a complete shlub.

I get in my car and take the short drive to the Kiriakis mansion. I walk up to the front door, take a deep breath, and ring the doorbell.

Maggie opens the door, "Ben, what are you doing here?"

"I was hoping to speak with Mr. Kiriakis."

"Ahh, sure he's in the living room. I'll take you to him."


	25. Chapter 25

I follow Maggie into the living room and say a silent prayer that this will go okay. I don't just want the blessing to marry Ciara from her family I need it. I know that Victor could make my life miserable if he wanted to. Her father is dead, so I'm hoping that by asking Victor's permission, he sees that I respect that he is the head of Ciara's family and that I will do anything to make sure that Ciara is happy, loved, and cared for; including enduring his wrath for even bothering to ask.

Victor is reading a newspaper when Maggie announces, "Victor we have a visitor. Ben Weston wants to speak with you."

Victor folds his newspaper back up and places it on his lap, "Ben Weston, huh? I hear you saved my granddaughter and prevented my great-granddaughter from harming Ciara."

"I did, sir."

"What are you doing here?"

I take a deep breath and begin my opening statement, "I want you to know that I love Ciara and she is the most important thing in the world to me. I know that you are important to her and that is why I want to speak to you. Now that my name has been cleared of setting all these fires, I want to ask for your permission to marry Ciara."

"You are either really brave or really stupid to come here and ask me that."

"I think it's probably a combination of both. I'm aware that you know all about my past and all of the mistakes that I have made, but I'm better now. I've gotten help for my illness, and I have continued to keep up with my treatment. Ciara keeps me motivated to keep up with it because I don't want to do anything to put her in danger or hurt her. I love her, and I'm asking for your blessing to let us get married, please."

"What would you do if I said no?"

"Honestly, I will still ask Ciara. I came here out of respect to you as the head of Ciara's family. Ultimately, it's Ciara's choice, and I believe she would say yes to me."

"It took guts for you to even step foot in my house. It would be even gutsier of you to go against my wishes, but you're smart enough to know that Ciara is headstrong and that I can't control her. You do seem to have changed. Ciara has been in danger I can't count how many times starting with crashing her motorcycle and you have managed to save her each of those times. I will give you my blessing under one condition. Twice a month you and Ciara are to join us for dinner here. I don't get to see my granddaughter enough and this will allow me to get to know you even better and keep an eye on you."

"I can do that."

I walk over to the older man and stretch out my hand to shake it. "Mr. Kiriakis, I promise I'm going to do everything in my power to make Ciara happy. Thank you."

Just as I'm about to pull my hand away, Victor increases his grip on my hand and looks me straight in the eyes, "If you don't keep your promise or you do anything to hurt my girl, Mr. Weston, have no doubt that you will find yourself at the bottom of Lake Michigan sporting a brand new pair of cement shoes. And Ben, know that this is not an idle threat," he chortles, "it's a promise."

He releases the grip he has on my hand and I swallow the fear that has risen up before responding, "Understood, sir, and thank you for giving your permission."

I walk out of the mansion and release the breath I didn't realize I was holding. Victor has given his blessing. Granted it's with conditions but they are easy enough to meet. I want nothing more than to keep Ciara feeling loved, happy, and cared for. And I have no problems with him keeping an eye on me, Ciara is worth having to live my life under a microscope and I have no problem with proving day in and day out that I am a changed man if it means that I get to have her as my wife.

I walk back to my car get in behind the wheel and this time I head over to Hope's. She is Ciara's mother after all, and I want to get her blessing as well. As of last night, she was still unemployed by the Salem PD, but hopefully, after everything that went down last night, she will be reinstated as the police commissioner.

I ring the doorbell and the door is quickly opened. "Ahh…Ben, c-come in," she stammers in surprise. Hope pulls the door further open and I walk in. "Please, have a seat," she points with her hand toward the couch, "I'm actually glad you came here."

I swallow, not expecting to hear those words in reference to me about stopping at her home, "You are?"

"Believe it or not, yes, I am."

"Why?"

"Because I want to ask for your forgiveness."

"My forgiveness for what?"

"For the way I treated you after you were released. I should have trusted what Ciara was saying about you. I was just so worried…"

"That I was taking advantage of her."

"Yes, she has been hurt so much in her life and I didn't want you doing that to her. After she was raped, she was so broken, and it broke me to see her like that. I didn't want you to break her even more. But I can see now that you really are different and that you really do love her."

"I really am, she has made me a better person, and I really do love her. I love her with all of my heart."

"I'm begging you to please forgive me for everything that I put you through, for trying to put you in jail when you had done nothing but try and care for my daughter when she was not ready to come home."

"I forgive you. Now can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Will you please give me your blessing to marry Ciara?"

"You don't need my blessing," she raises her eyebrow at me, "you also know that even if I didn't want you marrying Ciara, I couldn't stop you. I didn't even want her to go on a date with you, and I couldn't stop it," she smiles'

"Hmm…I may have noticed that she can be a bit stubborn if she wants to be."

"Ciara has a mind of her own and as difficult as it may be sometimes, I have to accept that she is an adult and can make her own choices."

"True, but I still would like your permission, please."

"Then you have it, Ben, but the one you should really ask for permission is her grandfather, Victor, he's the one who I think you really have to worry about," she sighs.

I can't stop a small grin from forming on my face, "I already asked him actually, and he gave his blessing with one condition; that we have dinner with him twice a month so he can see Ciara and get to know me and keep an eye on me. He also said that I would be wearing cement shoes at the bottom of Lake Michigan if I hurt Ciara in any way."

"Sounds like Victor."

"It's a good thing I have no intention of doing that."

"That's good because have no doubt, Ben, he would follow through."

"I have no doubt he would."

"So, when do you plan on proposing?"

"If everything goes well, tonight, so I'm going to get going. Thank you for your blessing to ask Ciara if she will marry me," I stand up and begin to walk to the door.

"Ben, thank you again for convincing Ciara to talk to me about the babies and making sure that she is taking care of herself."

"They are my whole world. I would do anything in my power to keep them all safe and healthy."

She walks over to me and does something I never saw coming. She gives me a hug, "Good. It makes me feel better hearing you say that."

I return the hug, "I can't believe I'm hearing this, but thank you."

She releases me from the hug and steps back from me, "Thanks for stopping by, Ben."

"Thank you for giving me a chance."

I open the door and turn around and wave to the woman who will with any luck be my mother-in-law, and then shut the door behind me. I breathe in the fresh air and slowly let it out, "I did it. I can't believe I did it. I have permission to marry Ciara Alice Brady and make her my wife."

I get in my car and head back to the mansion. I check in with Marty, who has quickly become my right-hand man. The guy is such an asset to have on the security team and he informs me that everything is going smoothly.

I go to see Harold to make my requests for dinner at the new lake property as well as how I want things set up over there. He quickly begins gathering the needed items for dinner and sends June, the housekeeper, to take care of the set-up for the evening. I don't know what to do with everything running so well. For the last month I've been so used to running around and having to worry about Ciara and sneaking around to see her I don't know what to do with all the extra time I have.

I go back to the security office and sit down and exhale. I look at my watch; only two hours until Ciara is done with her shift and then we can head over to the lake property.

Marty is still watching the feeds and making notes on the log we keep, "Ben what is up with you? Since you got back here from whatever you were doing, you've been looking at your watch every twenty seconds."

"Have I?"

"Yeah, so dish, dude. What's going on?"

"If everything goes right, I'm going to propose to Ciara tonight."

"Ahh…that explains it."

"Yeah."

"She loves you right?"

"I know she does."

"Then you have nothing to worry about. She'll say yes."

"It's not the saying yes part that I'm worried about. I just want it to be perfect."

"I'm sure it will, don't stress about it."

"I think I'm going to go for a walk around the grounds just to check things out and to maybe get rid of some of these nerves. Call me if you see anything suspicious on the monitors, man."

"You got it."

I get out from my chair and proceed outside to distract myself. It's been a while since I have checked the security of the perimeter of the property, so I start with that. It takes me 45 minutes to walk the entire perimeter, but the good news is there are no weaknesses that I can see. I walk over to the gatehouse because I am so hungry right now and I realize I didn't grab anything for lunch. It's so close to dinner with Ciara though that I think I'll just grab a snack to tide me over.

I open the gatehouse door and I'm stunned to see Ciara pulling down the skirt on the black dress I had requested she wear for tonight. She's absolutely glowing and is literally taking my breath away.

"Wow, you're stunning, Ci."

"Are you sure, babe. This dress is clinging to me like a second skin. Look at this," she says pointing to her abdomen, "I totally look pregnant in this dress. I can't wear this."

I walk up behind her and wrap her in my arms placing my hands on her abdomen. "Honey, you are pregnant, and right now you are taking my breath away, just like you do every time I set eyes on you," I kiss her neck and turn her around in my arms, then grab her hand and place it over my heart. "Do you feel my heart racing?"

She nods her head.

"That's what you do to me. Don't doubt for a second that I love you and that I love how you look being pregnant. Do you know what I was thinking when I first walked in the door?"

She looks down at her feet, "No."

I place my finger under her chin so she will look me in the eyes, "I thought you were absolutely glowing."

"You really think I look beautiful?"

"No, I said I think that you are stunning and glowing and that you take my breath away, but yes, you're beautiful too."

She bites her lip and a small smile spreads on her face, "Thank you," she says as she starts blushing.

"You're home early. I wasn't expecting you for at least another hour."

"It was slow at the pub, so, Uncle Roman let me go home early."

"Well, I still have another hour before we can head out. I just came here to grab and snack."

"That's okay, I'm not finished getting ready anyway."

I place a quick kiss on her lips, "Okay, I'll be back in an hour," and I grab an apple on my way out the door.

I call Marty to tell him to look at the camera feeds that are closest to the house and to watch for me disappearing from the screens for an extended amount of time. I walk around the outside of the house so that Marty can check all of the cameras and look to see if there are any gaps in the camera coverage.

We find one camera that needs only a slight adjustment, and when we finish with that task it is time for me to get ready for my dinner with Ciara.

When I get back to the gatehouse Ciara is snuggled up on our bed and looks to be asleep. As quickly and quietly as I can I grab the suit and dress shirt I plan to wear and get ready. I grab the ring from the hiding place I had chosen; hidden in one of the pans under the stove that had other pots and pans on top of it. My girl is many things but adventurous in the kitchen is not one of them. That and the fact that we have been sneaking to see each other as it was, I knew it would be safe there. I open the box to take a look at the ring. I hope she likes. I take a deep breath and let it out. I close the box and put it in my suit jacket.

I walk over to the bed and see that she has done her hair in some sort of twist and ended it in a ponytail off to the side of her neck and has let some of her bangs go free which are wisps that frame her face. She's has put on a pair of earrings and has put on her make-up. She reminds me of Sleeping Beauty just lying there, and I place a kiss on her lips to gently rouse her, "Are you ready to go?"

Her eyes open immediately, and she smiles up at me, "So, ready."

She sits up so that her legs are dangling off of the bed and I offer my hand to help her up. She accepts it and once she is standing, I place a kiss on the back of her hand, "I love you, Ciara Alice."

"And I love you, Oliver Benjamin."

I motion with my head towards the door, "Come on, let's go," and begin pulling her in that direction.

We walk out to my car hand in hand and I open the door for her to get inside. I walk around to my side and get in behind the wheel. I close the door, put on my seatbelt, and turn on the ignition.

"Ben babe, where are we going?"

I grab her hand and squeeze it as we begin our drive, "You'll see," I grin.


	26. Chapter 26

"How long will it take before we get there, Ben?"

"About 20 minutes."

"That's basically Chicago…Ben…"

"Ciara…"

"Ben you didn't spend a ton of money on a super expensive hotel when you know I don't need that; all I need is you."

"No, we're not going to a super expensive hotel."

"Good, because I don't want you to be spending all of your money on me."

I feel relaxed because for the first time in over a month we don't have to hide our being together or sneak around to see one another. I'm not worried about how we are going to prove his innocence and if he is going to be sent to prison for starting fires he didn't do. But I also feel anxious because I just know that this wonderful man is up to something and I desperately want to know what it is. Whatever it is I hope that it goes quickly so we can get back home or has a bed involved with it because with the way he's looking and smelling tonight I'm ready to rip his clothes off right now.

"Did you make a reservation at a super cheap hotel then?"

"No beautiful. No hotels at all, or motels for that matter."

"Okay, then. So, we must be going home after we eat. You are feeding us, right?" I pat my tummy where our babies are growing.

"Of course, I'm feeding you."

"And then going back home?"

"Are our children going to be as inquisitive and impatient as you?"

"As if you're not inquisitive, or impatient for that matter, Mr. Pin Me Up Against The Wall And Have His Way With Me For Everyone To Watch."

"Hey, you admitted you were a willing participant at first," he chuckles.

He's right, I totally wanted him until I realized that we were putting on a show for anyone watching the camera feeds in the mansion or anyone who might have walked into the room.

"Cheeky bastard," I say under my breath.

"What was that?" he asks with an even larger grin on his face.

"Oh, nothing…" I singsong in response.

"Uh-huh."

"To answer your question from before, they'll probably get a double dose of the inquisitiveness and impatience, so we're in for a real treat I'm sure."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he brings my hand that he has not stopped holding since we've gotten in the car up to his lips and kisses my knuckles."

"Me either," I softly laugh.

"We're here," he states as he turns right into the driveway of an exquisite and enormous house.

"Where are we?"

"This is the new property that Stefan had me upgrading the security on."

I let out a low whistle as I unbuckle my seatbelt, "Nice digs."

"I know, wait until you see the inside."

He's on my side of the car and opening the door before I know it.

We walk to the door hand in hand. He opens the door and lets me in first as he always does.

"Wow!"

"I know, not too shabby, right?"

I let go of his hand and slowly spin around as I take in the view. The living room is large with a hardwood floor, plush leather furniture, and enough seating for 12 people. There is a fireplace along one of the walls and a large tv is hung above it.

I follow my nose to the fabulous smells that are emanating from somewhere inside of this place. June one of the many staff members at the DiMera mansion looks to be putting on the finishes touches to dinner, "Miss Ciara, I'm sorry but you're not allowed in here," and she quickly shoos me out and closes the door.

It doesn't matter because I can tell already just by the smell that whatever it is that we are eating is going to be scrumptious. When I turn around, I see that Ben has followed me and he looks so happy.

I walk into the dining room and find that there are candles lit along the ledge of the window, two tapers are lit on the small table which has been set for two, and rose petals are strewn everywhere.

"Did you do all of this?"

"Do all of this no. Plan all of this, yes. I needed help to pull it off in such a short amount of time."

He takes my hand and brings me over to the window. Ben then stands behind me so that he can wrap his arms around me and places his hands where the baby bump is. One of his thumbs is slowly moving back and forth over and it makes me smile. It feels amazing to just be in his arms and not have a care in the world.

The view out of the large bay window is breathtaking. There is a deck that leads to an in-ground hot tub. Beyond that, the yard is quite expansive and borders what looks to be a lake. The sun is still bright, but it is obvious that it is getting lower in the sky and ready to set.

"What do you think?"

"It's so pretty here."

"I know right, and it's very private," he says kissing my neck and squeezing me just a bit tighter.

I sigh, leaning back into his muscular body, "Will you hold me like this forever?"

He rubs his cheek against my own, and the feel of his stubble grazing my skin sends what feels like sparks of electricity running down my spine.

"How about I hold you like this until dinner is ready, because I need you to eat so that you have plenty of energy for tonight," he growls and then bites my neck.

"I can live with that," I smirk up at him.

I hear a soft cough from behind us, "Mr. Weston, Miss Brady your dinner is ready."

Ben looks over at June, "Thank you, June."

He releases me from his embrace and walks over to the table to pull out a chair for me. I take my seat and he pushes my chair up to the table. He sits across from me and once he is seated June comes in with our meal and places our plates in front of us. She then goes back into the kitchen to bring out a bottle of sparkling red grape juice.

"I have left the dessert you requested on the counter in the kitchen when you are ready for it, Mr. Weston. Will there be anything else, sir?"

"No, but thank you June. Everything looks wonderful."

"Very well, then I will leave for the evening," she turns and walks back into the kitchen and shuts the door.

Everything on my plate looks phenomenal and smells even better. On my plate is bacon-wrapped filet mignon along with fire-roasted broccoli, and garlic mashed potatoes. There is even a small loaf of bread along with some butter for Ben and me to share.

"Did you come up with this menu, babe?" I question.

"I did. Is everything okay?"

"I'm impressed, and it's perfect."

He pours me a glass of the sparkling red grape juice, then one for himself, and raises his glass, "To the future."

I clink my glass against his, "To the future," I repeat.

He takes a sip from his glass and the look that he gives me makes my temperature rise and my skin flush.

I dig into my plate and eat as quickly ask I can because I want dessert, and I'm not thinking about what June left on the counter for us. Ben also eats what is on his plate quickly, finishing before me. He takes the napkin he had placed on his lap and wipes his mouth, "I'll go get dessert."

I kind of want to tell him to forget dessert, but I'm also curious to see what he asked June to make. When he comes back into the dining room he is holding a plate with a small cake on it. He sets it in front of me along with a small dessert plate for each of us. The cake is about 4 inches around and is covered with some sort of frosting. If I were to guess I would say cream cheese from the smell. The frosting is covered with red jimmies and along the edge of the plate, there is some sort of glaze along with raspberries. On top of the cake there are 3 stick looking objects that look to be made of chocolate and two fortune cookies.

Ben takes one of the sticks and brings it up to my mouth. I take a bite and find out that it is bittersweet chocolate, it's delicious, and he eats the other half. He cuts the cake in half and I see that the cake is red velvet; one of my absolute favorites. He takes half of the cake and places it on my plate and then puts the other half on his. I take my first bite and savor its goodness, this cake is heaven.

"Do you like it?" Ben asks before taking his own bite.

"It's amazing, good choice baby."

I take a few more bites and then take a deep breath. I'm beginning to feel so full.

"Why don't you see what your fortune says," he suggests.

I smirk at him, "Alright, you know I can never turn down a fortune cookie."

I take the cookie from the top of my piece of cake and crack it open. You will be asked an important question tonight. I repeat aloud what I have read for Ben to hear, "You will be asked an important question tonight."

Ben gets up from his chair and walks over to my side before getting down on one knee, "Baby, you are my everything, and I truly don't know where I would be in this world without you. I have waited my whole life for a love like yours and now that I've found it, I can't wait another second to tell you this and to ask you this," his hand is shaking when he reaches inside of his suit jacket to reveal a small black box which he opens to reveal a stunning solitaire diamond ring and reaches out to take my left hand with his.

When he does this I can feel the tears starting to escape and run down my cheeks, and when I look down at him I can see that there are tears in his eyes as well, "Ciara Alice Brady, I love you with all of my heart and all of my soul. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?"

Once he has finished asking me the question, I have been waiting to hear my entire life, I nod my head and eagerly say, "Yes, Ben I would love to marry you!"

He places the ring on my finger, and I watch as the sparkles dance and glitter as the exquisite ring moves along my finger. He wipes the tears from his eyes, then rises up from his knee and pulls me against him, "You have made me the happiest man in the world." He lowers his head and then gently places a kiss upon my lips and rests his forehead against my own.

"You know what Ben?"

"What, Ci?

"Ever since I was a little girl, I've been dreaming about the day that the man of my dreams would ask me to marry him. I could never picture his face until I met you. Then every dream I had about it you were the one asking me. This is even better than when you were asking me in my dreams."

This time when he kisses me, he devours my mouth. He hungrily pulls at my bottom lip with his mouth and then grazes it with his teeth. I pull back to look at eyes and they are dark like the sky at midnight. He runs his tongue along my bottom lip and pulls my waist flush against him. I can feel his hardness pressing against me and I wrap my arms around his neck to bring myself even closer. He kisses me again and his tongue invades my mouth to dance with mine. He kisses my jaw and then leans down to sweep me up into his arms.

"Ben, what are you doing?" I gasp because he has left me so breathless.

"I'm taking my fiancée up to the bedroom so that I can make love to her all…" he kisses my forehead, "night," he kisses my cheek, "long," he says before kissing my neck and then carries me up the stairs to the waiting bedroom.


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note: Thank you to all of my fabulous readers. You're encouragement and enjoyment of this story are everything!**

Ben carries me up a winding staircase to take us up to the bedroom. When we get to the top, I see the hallway is lined with candles and more rose petals decorate the floor.

"Ben, it's beautiful," I sigh.

He says nothing, but he doesn't need to. The look on his face says it all, he's the happiest I have ever seen him.

My left hand is resting on his shoulder and I catch a glimpse of my ring. It is catching the light being cast from the candles and it looks like sparks are flying from it. I take my hand off Ben's shoulder to show him.

"Just look at all these sparkles," I say and slowly twist my hand back and forth to show him.

"Do you like your ring?"

"It's perfect, Ben. I love it," and I kiss his cheek.

There is light coming from along the edge of one of the doors and I assume this is our room for the night. Ben shoves the door open the rest of the way and I see shadows dancing on all the walls. The room is only lit by all the candles that line the floor and different shelves and tables around the room. He has nine different vases of flowers in combinations of daisies, tulips, and roses.

I look up at him with a crooked grin, "You've outdone yourself, babe," I gently sink my teeth into his neck, "Now, put me down."

He quickly obliges, and the second my feet hit the floor, my hands make a beeline for his suit jacket, shoving it to the floor and then hurriedly attack the buttons on his shirt, "Ben, I want you so much it's driving me crazy."

"How bad do you want me, baby?" he asks resting his open mouth on my forehead, as I practically tear the shirt off of his body and drop it to the floor.

"I've been wanting to rip your clothes off since we got in the damn car," I state and rest my hands on his chest, stroking his flat nipples with my thumbs, " You just looked so damn sexy and you smelled so good."

"Is that why you kept crossing and uncrossing your legs?" he asks running his hands up my thighs to rest on my waist.

I look up at him only to see an exceedingly cocky grin on his face and I playfully swat at him, "Nah, I just needed to use the little girl's room," I laugh.

He brings his lips down to my ear and whispers, "Liar," while he pulls the skirt of my dress up to my waist and then runs his fingers along my satin covered sex, "Your panties are already soaked, Ci."

I bite my lip to stop myself from gasping at how good it feels to be touched by him. He keeps running his fingers along my slit through my panties. I thought I was going crazy with want for him before, and now he's outright driving me insane. I open the belt at his waist and unbutton his pants, then shove them to the floor. I eagerly shove my hand down his boxer briefs and grasp his length in my hand.

"It kind of feels like you want me just as much as I want you, big guy." I see him close his eyes as he throws his head back and lets out a low growl.

"God, Ciara that feels so damn good, but you are way too overdressed for this occasion," and he removes my hand from his cock. He shoves his shoes off with his feet and then works to step out of his pants and remove his socks. When he completes that mission, his hands return to my waist to finish removing my dress and it joins his shirt on the floor. He swoops down to my breasts and teases one of my nipples licking and sucking at the ultra-sensitive hardened peak while torturing the other with his thumb and forefinger rubbing and pinching it through the black lacey material of my bra. Just as I'm about to scream my pleasure he grazes his teeth along one of the sensitive peaks and my knees buckle from under me.

Before I can fall, he sweeps me up into his arms yet again and carries me to the bed. I kick my shoes off and send them flying across the room. He sets me in the center of the mattress and goes to the foot of the bed to kneel there and just stares at me for a few seconds. He then grabs my ankles and slowly spreads my legs. He kisses my ankle and then with painstaking slowness he kisses and licks his way up the entire length of my leg. I see his eyes darken the further up my leg he travels. When he reaches where my thigh and hip meet, he gently bites me. His gaze alone is raising the temperature of my body and then when he runs his tongue along the entire length of my center, I feel like my entire being is on fire. My toes curl and I raise my hips to meet his mouth.

"CiCi babe, these are sexy as fuck, but they are just going to have to come off," he takes my panties off with such force I'm shocked he didn't rip them apart. When the undergarment is gone, he returns his attention to my core, attacking my clit with his tongue and mercilessly sucking on it. I run my hands through his hair as I feel my legs begin to tremble and then I feel as though I explode from within, a white flame on a ride to the stars.

"Oh my God, Ben," I breathe heavily trying to catch my breath and failing miserably, "That was amazing."

His kisses up my abdomen and rubs his thumb over our baby bump. Ben lays his body atop mine and I feel his cock undeniably pushing against my center and I'm ready to have him all over again. He rests his forehead against mine, "Ciara you are so damn beautiful, you know that."

I can feel my cheeks turning pink at his compliment.

"I can't believe your, mine and I love you so much. I'm the luckiest guy in the world."

"I'm feeling pretty lucky myself, Mr. Weston," I dig my nails into his ass through his boxer briefs, "Now take these off and show me how much you love me."

He kisses my lips and then quickly jumps off the bed to rid himself of his boxers. The only thing that crosses my mind when I see him stride toward me is that Ben Weston is a god among men, and for some reason, he has chosen me to be his wife.

I rise up on my knees to meet him for a kiss when he makes it to the edge of the bed. I scratch my nails down his toned chest and trace the 'V' line where it never seems to fail, I get lost in. I rub my thumbs over the veins that protrude there.

"Ben lay down on the bed."

He obeys my request, and I do my best to reciprocate the treatment he gave to me, licking and kissing my way up his thigh. I place wet kisses all along his navel before I set sights on my intended target. I gently take his balls into my hand lifting their heavy weight. I see his tongue slightly jut out of his mouth and he bites down on it to bury the groan he doesn't want to escape.

I lower my head down to his massive length and run the tip of my tongue along the head then surround it with my lips. I move my mouth down to his balls and l suck on them both before I take my tongue and lick the underside of his cock. I feel his legs squeezing tighter around me so I know I am doing my part to set him off. When I reach the tip, I swipe my tongue along the top and then take as much as I can of him into my mouth, I suck on him and then gently run my teeth along his length as I come up for air.

He sighs, "Ciara, that feels so good."

"I'm glad you liked it, baby," and I return to his lips for a wet kiss.

At this point, I can't take it anymore. I grab his cock in my fist as I position myself over his hips. I rub the tip of him against my sex and then hastily lower myself onto him, taking him deep inside of me.

"Ride me, babe," he encourages me, placing his hands upon my hips.

And that is exactly what I do. The friction created having him slide in and out of my body I have no words to describe it. He takes my breasts and holds them in his hands and then runs them around my back and unhooks my bra. The straps fall down my shoulders and I remove it flinging it across the room. He kisses the tops of my breasts and I feel as though my temperature is rising all over again. He surprises me when he flips our positions, so I am on my back. He thrusts against my hips, but I can feel that he is holding back.

"Ben, I want all of you…please."

"I don't want to hurt you, baby."

"You won't. Please, harder, faster. I want all of you."

He picks up the pace and buries himself deep inside of me and I meet him thrust for thrust. I feel his body begin to tremor and his release triggers mine. I dig my nails into his back and my heels in at his waist. My body is still trembling from my release when he pushes himself off from on top of me and then pulls me into his arms.

I rest there a moment trying to catch my breath and my bearings. My head is resting on his chest and I raise it to give him a peck on the cheek and then kiss his pec before resting my chin there.

"Ben."

"Yeah, Ci."

"I- I love you so much. And thank you for asking me to be your wife."

"I love you too beautiful. And I can't wait to be your husband."

"When do you want to get married?"

"Whenever you're ready, I'll be ready."

"Then let's get married as soon as possible. I want us to be married before the babies come.

"Then let's make it happen. We'll start planning as soon as you finish your finals."

"That's perfect," and I lay my head down to rest my head on his chest and listen to the beat of his still racing heart.


	28. Chapter 28

It takes my body a good 20 minutes to recover from what he's done to me. Never will it EVER be said that Ben Weston doesn't know how to satisfy the woman he loves. I always feel so precious, so loved and cherished for, when I'm with him. Even when he's not around me I can still feel his love.

I languidly stroke his chest with my hand, just delighting in the fact that I am back in his arms and sending a silent prayer above that this was the last time that we will be forced to be apart and we will finally get our happily ever after. He kisses my forehead and pulls me even tighter into his arms.

"How does a soak in the outdoor hot tub sound?"

"That sounds amazing, babe, but one, I don't have a bathing suit with me, and two," I pause and pat my abdomen, "pregnant."

He places a hand over mine, "I know, that's why I requested they turn down the water temperate to a safe 97 degrees and the great thing about this **_very_** private property is the fact that you don't need a bathing suit," he says and then nips at my earlobe, "and anyway you wouldn't be staying in that suit long anyway," he growls and bites my neck.

"You're awful cocky, Mr. Weston. Why do you think I would be out of my suit if I had one with me?"

"Not cocky, confident. Confident that you love me and want me, just as much as I want you."

"Well, Benny Boo, lucky for you, you're absolutely right."

Ben quickly kisses my cheek and dashes off to the bathroom; returning with one of my robes in his hands and a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Ahhh…how did that get here?" I question slack-jawed.

"I packed us a few things," he walks over to my side of the bed and opens the robe waiting for me to step into it, "just the basics."

I walk into the robe and he secures it around my waist then kisses my neck again, "Not bad Mr. Weston, not bad at all."

He stares at me through his eyelashes and grasps my hand in his bringing it to his lips. "Let's go down to that hot tub," and pulls me out the door of the bedroom.

Ben leads me down to the hot tub holding my hand. We just have this need to be touching one another all the time. I think it's probably because we are both a bit afraid of what awful thing will come our way next that will try to tear us apart. We want to fully enjoy every moment we have with one another. When I'm with Ben my soul just soars and my whole being vibrates with happiness. He makes me feel so safe and completely loved; more than with anyone else in my entire life.

"You're sure this is private, babe?" I question once my toes are curling along the edge of the tub.

He pulls me against his towering frame, wrapping his arms around me, "Yes. I want to be the only man that gets to see all of you, to kiss you and touch you, to make love to you. The only one for the rest of our lives," he firmly states, slowly opening my robe to reveal my shoulder and place a hot wet kiss upon it.

He pulls my robe completely open and it begins to slide down my shoulders. He continues to hold it while I slip into the tub. "Oh, this is perfect, baby. The water feels so good," I let out a long sigh as I settle down on one of the seats and revel in the feeling of the warm water jetting against my body. Within seconds he is sitting next to me and firmly pulling me into his lap. I can feel his hardness already pressing against my body. He places a kiss against the back of my neck, and I melt against him laying my entire body against his. He cups my breasts and pulls me more firmly against him.

"So, you said you want to get married right away. How long do you think it will take you to be ready?" he asks me before he places a kiss on my back just below my right shoulder.

"Maybe a month," I shrug. "Grandpa Victor has been telling me all my life that when I met my prince he would be paying for my wedding. So even with a short timeframe, we can get everything we want."

"I all I want is you, Ci. You, being my wife and the mother of our children, that is all I need."

"And I will be Ben. Of course, that means that I will have to tell Grandpa Victor that we're getting married."

"Actually, he already knows…" he sighs and takes a deep breath before he finishes, "I went to see your grandfather this morning for his permission to ask you to marry me."

I turn around in his arms and wrap my legs around his waist, "You did what?" I question my jaw dropping.

"I asked your grandfather for his permission to marry you."

"What did he say?"

"He said that I was either brave or stupid for coming to ask him, and then he asked me what I would do if he said no."

"So how did you answer him."

"I told him that I had come to ask him out of respect because he is the head of your family and that I would ask you anyway because it was ultimately your choice and that I believed you would say yes."

"You were right, I said yes."

"I know," he grins.

"So, did he give you permission or are you defying the wishes of the great Victor Kiriakis?"

"He gave me his blessing with a condition."

"What condition, Ben?"

"That we have dinner with him twice a month, so that he can spend more time with you and keep an eye on me.

"Dinner twice a month, that's not so bad."

"Oh, just wait, he said that if I ever hurt you that I would find myself at the bottom of Lake Michigan sporting a pair of cement shoes. He said that it was a promise and not a threat."

"It's a good thing I know that you would never hurt me, because he would follow through on that promise."

He kisses my forehead and then rests his own against mine, "I wouldn't, and I won't. I promised you that back at the cabin. I meant every word back then, and I intend to keep that promise until I take my last breath."

His eyes are filled with such intensity and desire. I feel the need to reassure him that I will never doubt him. "I know, baby, I know, don't doubt that for a second." I grab his length and rub my thumb over the tip then wrap my legs more tightly around his waist. "I'm going to make love to you Ben Weston, right here, right now."

I pull his bottom lip between my teeth and then capture his lips with mine. I thrust my tongue into his mouth, against his teeth begging for him to give me access so I can ravage his mouth. He grants me entry without hesitation and I boldly tangle my tongue with his. I clutch his head in my hands digging my nails into his scalp. He rewards me with a deep grown that sends chills down my spine. His hands travel down to my hips as I graze my teeth over his chin and run kisses down his jawline, his neck and then latch onto his neck like he has done so many times to me. I nip at his earlobe and whisper, "Float on your stomach, Ben." I unwrap my legs from his waist and he obeys.

He grabs the edge of the tub laying with his head to the side, "What are you up to, Ciara?"

"I already told you, baby. I'm going to make love to you." I float to one side of his body and kiss my way up his spine. I gently rub his shoulders and then knead the muscles in his left arm. I kiss his neck and wrap my arms around his chest and scratch my nails down his tightly muscled abdomen. He growls and I feel his body tense. My core quivers with wanting him inside of me, but I have many more things I want to do before we finish this.

"Oh God, Ci. Stop it."

"Stop what, baby?"

"Torturing me."

"Ben I would never torture you." Little does he know what I have in store for him. I submerge my head under the water, and I abrade his nipples with my teeth. I stroke my hands down his flanks and caress his v-line with the tips of my fingers. I grab his cock and pump my hand up and down his length a few times and I get my desired reaction; a guttural moan. I grin and come up for air. I straddle my legs over his lower thighs to massage the muscles of his lower back and his hips. I lean forward to place a kiss at the small of his back and then rest my chin there a minute. I glide my hands down his sides to his narrow hips. "You're mine Ben Weston, and you had better _never_ forget that," I state firmly and then bite the outside of his left buttocks.

"Ci-a-ra…," he groans and begins squirming beneath me.

"Ben lay on your back now."

"What else could you possibly do to me, Ciara. I want to bury my cock so deep inside of you right now."

"You'll get that when I'm finished with you, and not before then." I lay my body atop his to place a brief kiss upon his lips, then they work their way down his chest. I alternate between swiping my tongue and kissing my way down his torso. I fight the urge to lower my heat onto his cock because there is one more thing I want to do to him before I let him take me over the edge. I maneuver my body further down his body until I reach my intended destination. I grab one of his hips and use the other to grab his dick.

"You really want me don't you, baby?"

"Gee, I don't know Ci, what have it away?" he bites his lip again fighting to remain in control.

"I don't know, maybe the steel rod standing up at attention between your legs?" I giggle and continue to work my hand along his member. I see him close his eyes and he leans his head back further into the water. That is when I lower my head to his cock. I take all of him into my mouth and suck on his length with all that I have. I work my way back up to the tip and swipe my tongue along the head, then suck my way back down. I lick his length and then my mouth makes another trip down the length of his member and this time on the way up I gently scrape my teeth up his hardness. I feel him dig his hands into my hair and I pull my head up to look at him. His eyes are dark, and I can see the need written all over his face.

"Do you want to bury yourself inside me, baby?"

"Only every other second since the day I've met you."

"Then take me."

He moves his hips down to sit firmly on the seat of the tub and pulls me with him. He impales my body with his hardness. All of the moans and growls that I have been eliciting from him have been pulling at my core, so I feel like a livewire dancing across wet pavement and ready to set fire to anything that is in my path. I wrap my legs around his waist again to bring us closer. He impales himself deeper and deeper into my flesh and buries his face against my chest. He kisses my breasts and tortures my nipples into tightened peaks. When I get my release my whole body quakes with it and it feels like the temperature of the water is rising to a boil. I collapse against him and my inner muscles tighten around his cock which triggers him to go over the edge and sends my falling over the with another orgasm when I haven't even recovered from the first.

He pulls me tight against him. His chest is heaving just like mine as we try to gain any semblance of higher-level brain function. I kiss his neck, "That was amazing, Ben."

"I was just going to say the same thing," and his kisses the crown of my head, "I love you so damn much, Ciara."

"And I love you," stifling a yawn.

"Did I tire you out?" he asks, and I can see a cocky grin forming on his face.

I slap my hand against his chest, "No comment."

He chuckles and I begin to laugh right along with him.

"I better get you back upstairs and into bed. Then I can hold you all night long."

"That sounds perfect. I have to use the bathroom anyway."

Ben jumps out of the hot tub and wraps the towel he came down in around his waist. He then picks up my robe and holds it open for me to step into. I tie the belt around my waist. He takes my hands and brings them to his mouth to kiss the knuckles.

I lead him up the stairs and walk into the bathroom to get ready for bed. I remove my robe and grab a fluffy white towel to dry myself further from my dip in the hot tub. I look down at the towel and my heart and stomach sink simultaneously. "No, no, no…this can't be happening." I lower myself to sit on the edge of the bathtub. "Ben!" I scream, clutching my abdomen. This CANNOT be happening.

Ben quickly comes to the entrance of the bathroom, "Ci, what is it?"

"Oh God, this can't be happening. Ben, I'm spotting. We need to get to the hospital, now! I think I'm losing the babies."


	29. Chapter 29

When we get back to our room after our soak in the hot tub, Ciara heads to the bathroom and I walk over to the bag I packed with some clothes for each of us. I grab a pair of my boxers and put them on and start to head toward the bed when I hear Ciara scream, "Ben!" I quickly run over to the bathroom and see that she is sitting on the ledge of the bathtub and she has her arms wrapped around her abdomen.

"Ci, what is it?"

"Oh God, this can't be happening. Ben, I'm spotting. We need to get to the hospital, now! I think I'm losing the babies."

I swallow down my own panic and try to stay calm. I need to be strong right now for Ciara, and the babies she is carrying. I can hear my heart beating rapidly in my ears.

"Ciara, are you cramping?"

She looks up at me with tears in her eyes, "No, I don't think so."

"Okay, that's good, right?" I swallow again, trying to think of what I should do. "I'll be right back, okay."

She nods her head.

I hurry back into the bedroom and pull on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, then grab a pair of my shorts for her. I grab my keys from my pants on the floor and walk into the bathroom to hand the shorts to her.

"Put these on okay, baby, and I'll get you to the hospital."

She pulls them on, and I sweep her up into my arms then swiftly carry her down the stairs. Thoughts are rolling a million miles an hour in my head. I'm sure this is God's way of punishing me for all of the past evil that I have done. I took lives while I was sick, and now, he's taking away the lives of two souls I haven't even met, yet love them more and more with every beat of my heart.

I make my way to the car and set her feet on the ground only long enough to open the car door for her and then guide her into the seat. I help her to move her legs into the car and shut the door. I make my way over to the driver's side and slide in. I turn over the engine and we speed off toward the hospital.

I pray that whatever is going on that I don't lose Ciara too. I glance over at her. She is quietly crying in her seat. I take one of her hands in mine and bring it to my lips, "Ciara, it's going to be okay. We're going to the hospital to get you checked out and everything is going to be alright."

"Ben, I don't want to lose the babies," she sobs.

I squeeze her hand, "I don't want to lose them either, honey."

"I just love them so much."

A tear escapes my eye and rolls down my cheek, "I love them too, Ci."

I just keep holding her and slowly run my thumb along the back of her hand. It helps to calm me just a little bit, and I hope it is doing the same for her.

We arrive at the emergency room doors of University Hospital a few minutes later. I get out of my seat and run around the car to open Ciara's door. By the time I have the door open and have Ciara out of the car, one of the hospital workers is there with a wheelchair to bring Ciara into the emergency room. The worker hands me a valet tag and goes to park my car for me so that I can stay with Ciara. I push the chair up the ramp and through the sliding doors to enter the hospital. I kiss the top of her head then whispered, "We made it here, Ci. The doctors are going to fix whatever is going on, okay."

The clerk at the desk asks what is wrong.

"My fiancée is about 15 weeks pregnant and she is spotting. She—she needs to see a doctor right away." Just as I finish telling the clerk this, I see Dr. Sarah Horton, Ciara's cousin, walking up to the desk.

"Sarah, it's Ciara, she needs a doctor right away."

Sarah rushes over to us, "Ciara, sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Sarah, I'm pregnant. I noticed that I was spotting, and I'm so scared I'm going to lose the babies?"

"How far along are you?"

"15 weeks, give or take."

"Okay, well let's get you into an exam room and see what's going on. Beth," she questions over her shoulder, "what exam rooms do we have available?"

"3 is open," Beth answers.

Sarah grabs the handles for the wheelchair and begins to push toward the exam room, "Follow me, Ben."

Upon reaching the exam room, Sarah grabs a gown for Ciara and instructs her to get into the gown and to get up onto the examination table when she is finished. I start to leave to give her some privacy, but Ciara questions, "Ben, where are you going?"

"I was going to step out and give you some privacy."

"I want you to stay with me, and anyway, it's not like you haven't seen me naked before."

"Okay, I just don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"You never could."

Ciara gets out of the chair and puts on the gown. Then, I help her up onto the table. I stay standing next to her and grasp her hand in mine. Within seconds, Sarah is entering the exam room and ready to start her exam.

"Ciara, do you feel any cramping?"

"No, I don't think so?"

"Okay, good. No cramping is a good sign."

Ciara and I both exhale a breath and I place a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Let's do a quick pelvic exam since it was spotting that you noticed first."

Sarah lowers the head of the bed slightly and then gives Ciara a sheet to cover herself with, "Ciara, I'm going to need you to put your feet into the stirrups here and scoot your bottom to the very edge of the table, then lean back. When you're relaxed and ready let your knees fall apart, okay."

Ciara lets go of my hand to move to the edge of the table. I hear Ciara take a deep breath, and she then reaches for my hand and squeezes it firmly as she lets her knees fall apart.

Sarah tells Ciara everything she is going to do before she does it.

"Ciara, you're going to feel my hands on your knees and then they are going to slide down your inner thighs before you feel them enter your body."

I see Ciara squirm a bit on the table and wonder if she is feeling discomfort or just anxious about what is going on.

"Ciara, I'm now going to insert the speculum so I can get a better look at your cervix."

It's a few moments before Sarah says, "You do have some slight bleeding happening, but it's not uncommon for that to happen during pregnancy."

I see Ciara relax just a bit more and I do the same.

"So, are the babies okay?" I ask.

"It looks like it but, I'm going to do an ultrasound to make sure we can hear both of the heartbeats and confirm they are not in any distress.

"See, baby. So far so good," I lean down and kiss the top of her head again.

"Ciara you can scoot further up on the exam table. I'm going to pull out the leg rest on the table so you can lay your legs flat."

"Okay, Sarah what's going on. Why is this happening?"

"I have some ideas, but I want to finish your exam before I draw any conclusions. Okay, Ciara."

"Okay, Sarah."

Once, Sarah, has the leg rest out Ciara lays her legs flat.

"Ciara I'm going to have you pull your gown up to expose your abdomen and then I'm going to pull the sheet down to rest low on your waist so we can get a look at those babies."

Sara places some sort of gel on Ciara's belly and starts to glide a wand looking tool across Ciara's abdomen.

Suddenly there is a thumping sound coming from one of the speakers by the monitor.

"Is that the heartbeats?" I ask.

"You bet it is, Ben, and they sound nice and strong."

"I think that is one of the most beautiful sounds I have ever heard, Ci. I love you so much," and I rest my forehead against hers for a moment before I look back up at the screen. I see Sarah turning some dials on the machine and the image is becoming clearer.

"There they are," Sarah states and she points to the screen, "here is an arm with the hand and fingers on one of the babies, and here is a foot and toes on the other."

"So, are they okay? Is there anything wrong?"

Sarah turns and smiles at us, "They both look perfectly fine."

Ciara and I both exhale again.

"So, why am I bleeding then Sarah?"

Sarah pulls up the sheet further and then pulls the gown Ciara is wearing down, "Well with the amount of bleeding I am seeing it is generally one of two things. Either a polyp on the cervix or from having intercourse. You don't have any polyps so I'm guessing you were involved in some rather amorous activities this evening," she sheepishly purses her lips together, trying to hide the grin that is forming on her lips.

I can feel my face turn 10 shades of red, and when I look at Ciara she is also doing a great impersonation of a tomato.

"So, I'm bleeding because we had sex?!"

"More than likely, yes."

"When your pregnant there is an increase in blood flow to your sex organs including the cervix, when it's bumped during sex it can cause minor spotting."

"So, this could happen every time we…" I begin to ask.

"It's possible. As long Ciara doesn't experience any heavier bleeding that she is right now, it's perfectly fine, but if she is experiencing any cramping along with the bleeding then it would be a good idea to come back in and be examined."

"Whew! So, everything is okay then, Sarah?"

"Yes, Ciara, everything is fine. I'll get your discharge papers for you and the two of you can head home. Do you want to borrow some scrubs to go home in?"

"Yeah, that would be great, Sarah."

Sarah steps out into the hallway and has a pair of scrubs when she returns. "Here you go, Ciara. Now I'll go get your discharge papers in order. I'm sure you're ready to get out of here."

"I know I am," I sigh.

Sarah leaves and Ciara rapidly changes into the scrubs. When she's finished, she hops back up on the exam table and I sit down next to her.

"I'm so glad you're okay and that the babies are okay," I sigh, and wrap my arms around her, "I don't know what I would do if we lost the babies or if I lost you."

"I told you, Ben Weston, I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me."

I kiss her cheek and squeeze her a little tighter, just as Sarah walks back into the room with Ciara's papers and a wheelchair.

"You two are adorable together."

Ciara grabs my chin with her left hand so she can kiss my cheek.

I see Sarah's eyes grow large and jaw drop, "Ahh, what is that?" she points and then grabs Ciara's hand to examine the ring I just gave her a few hours ago.

"Ben proposed to me tonight, and I said yes."

"Wow, congratulations you two!"

Ciara slides off the table and goes to envelope Sarah in a hug, "Thanks, Sarah."

Sarah whispers something to Ciara that I can't make out. Ciara gasps and playfully swats at her. Ciara looks over at me and then whispers something back to Ciara, and they both start to laugh.

"Alright, I'm ready to get back to the lake property. Can I sign those papers and get out of here?" Ciara questions.

"Of course."

I watch Ciara scrawl her signature across the page. She then walks over to me and grabs my hand, "Let's go, baby."

Sarah speaks up, "Umm, Ciara you need to take the wheelchair out. It's hospital policy."

"But I'm fine."

"Ci, you're taking the chair. No ifs, ands, or buts, babe."

She rolls her eyes up and me and sighs, "Okay, fine."

She sits down in the chair and I look over at Sarah, "Thanks for everything, Sarah."

"Of course, take care of her."

"I will."

I wheel Ciara out to the valet area and give my ticket to the worker sitting there. He radios up to another person and my car is brought down quickly.

I help Ciara get into the car and then get into the car myself.

I drive away quickly and deeply exhale. "I love you, Ciara."

"I love you too, Ben," and she grabs my hand and squeezes it tightly.

We ride in silence back to the lake property.

Once we arrive, we make our way up to the bedroom. Ciara changes out of the scrubs, and I strip back down to my boxers and slide into bed. She curls in next to me laying on her side; her head resting on my chest along with her left hand resting over my heart, and her left thigh is nestled between my legs. We just lay there a few minutes before I let my curiosity get the best of me.

"Ci, what were you and Sarah whispering about at the end there in the hospital?

She chuckles, "She said, 'So, you have a penchant for bad boys too, huh cousin.'"

"Oh…and what did you whisper back?"

"That you're not a bad boy, that you just have an edge, and that I wouldn't have it any other way."

She raises her head up and kisses my jaw, slightly grazing her teeth along the skin.

I close my eyes savoring the feel of her lips on my skin and pull her more firmly against my frame, "So, you don't think I'm a bad boy, just edgy?"

"Yep, and I love that about you," she yawns, "it's exciting and is just one of the many things about you that makes my heart race," she says yawning again through the last few words.

She's exhausted after all of the events that have happened today. "Go to sleep, baby. I love you, Ciara."

"I love you."

She barely finishes the sentence before I hear her breathing deepening and she begins quietly snoring. I send up a silent prayer, thanking God that Ciara and our babies are okay. I close my eyes and give in to sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

"Finals, finished," I sigh, as Lydia and I walk out of the exam room, "now Ben and I can start planning our wedding."

"I still can't believe you got engaged this weekend!"

"Me neither, but I'm so excited. I can't wait to be married to him. I just love him so much."

"Well sweetie, that's obvious. You're absolutely glowing."

"Glowing? You think so?"

"Totally," Lydia grins.

"Maybe it's because I'm pregnant," I shrug.

She pulls on my arm to stop me from walking any further, "No freakin' way," she clutches her chest in surprise mouth hanging wide open, "you're pregnant?!"

"I am, with twins! We've known for almost a month, and were shocked, to say the least, but Ben and I are both super thrilled!"

"Well, then I'm thrilled for you too."

"Thank you! I have to get going. Ben is taking me out for lunch to celebrate finals being over." I pull her into a hug, "Thank you for getting me through this semester. I don't know what I would have done without you. I'll call you soon, okay." I release her from the hug and step back.

"I'll hold you to it. See ya later Ciara."

I walk the two blocks it takes to get to the café and search for Ben. The outdoor tables are crowded so it takes a beat to find him, but once my eyes focus in on his dark, shortly cropped hair and his broad shoulders, my heart leaps. I walk up behind him and lower my lips to within an inch of his ear, "Did you miss me?" I whisper.

"Always," he answers, then turns his head to place a kiss upon my lips.

I take a seat next to him and he reaches out to take my hand in his, "So how did your final go?"

"I think I aced it!" I grin.

"That's my girl!" and he gives my hand a squeeze.

"So that means we can officially start planning our wedding, and I'll soon be Mrs. Ben Weston."

He looks at me a bit confused, "You want to take my last name?"

"Of course, I want to take your name. Once we are married I want everyone to know that I belong to you, and I want everyone to know that you Ben Weston," I bring our clasped hands to my mouth and kiss his knuckles, "belong to me."

"But Ci, my last name doesn't have the greatest reputation behind it. I've done a lot of bad things. I've murdered people."

"And you were sick. But you're better now. You're a good person Ben, or I wouldn't have fallen in love with you. So, you may as well throw in the towel now, I'm taking your name, end of discussion."

"Alright, Ciara Weston it is."

"So, when do you want the wedding to be. I don't want to wait too long or I'll really be starting to show, I'll look like a beached whale, and I'll never find a dress that will fit me."

"Well for starters, you're not going to look like a beached whale. Now, how long do you need to get things ready 2, 3 months?" he shrugs.

"Nah, I told you before maybe a month and I've thought it over and made some calls and St. Luke's is available on Saturday, September 12th. That's about 4 weeks from now. What do you think?"

"This isn't going to put too much stress on you and the babies?"

"You're no longer in jail, finals are finished, so that gets rid of the two biggest stressors in my life. So, no this is not going to put too much stress on me or the babies."

"Then, I get to call you my wife in about 4 weeks," he takes my hand and squeezes it.

I grab him by the chin and bring his lips to mine, "Yay, I can't wait!"

"So, when are we going dress shopping?"

I cackle with amusement, "_We_ are not going dress shopping. _I _am going dress shopping with my mom, and hopefully my Aunt Kayla, maybe Sarah can come too. Anyway, it's bad luck for the groom to see the dress before the wedding, and even though I think we've managed to make it through our allotment of bad luck for our lifetime together, I'm not risking it with you seeing me in my wedding dress before I'm walking down the aisle toward you."

"Right. We're not going to invite any more bad luck to come our way."

A waiter comes to take our order, just as I'm about to ask where they are. I'm starving, to the point I feel like my belly button is touching my backbone.

"What can I get for the two of you this afternoon?"

"Oh, she hasn't gotten a chance to look at the menu, can you come back?" Ben tells the waiter.

I put up my hand to pause him, "Umm…I don't need to look I already know what I want."

"Alright miss, go ahead," the waiter stands waiting with his pen at the ready to take down what I want.

"I would like an arugula salad with ranch dressing on the side, please. A double bacon cheeseburger along with an order of fries, a glass of milk, and I would like one of your warm dark fudge brownies with a scoop of vanilla ice cream on the top for dessert."

Ben's eyes bug out, I'm guessing by the amount of food that I have ordered, but I can't help it I'm so hungry.

"I'll have what she's having minus the salad, the milk, and the dessert, and I'll have a sweet tea to drink instead. Thanks."

The waiter collects our menus and smiles, "I'll get this in for you right away," and darts off back inside to take our order to the kitchen.

Ben looks back at me, utter amazement on his face, "Ciara Alice where the hell are you going to put all that food?"

"Ahh, Benny Boo, if you haven't been made aware yet, I'm eating for three," I respond rubbing the small bump that is our babies, "and _your_ children are making me very hungry."

"_My_ children?"

"Yes, _your_ children," I smirk at him.

"Well, if I recall correctly, which I'm certain I am by the way, that you were a _very_ willing participant in the creation of _our_ children."

"Well, they must have inherited the hungry genes from you because I never used to eat this much."

"I'll admit I'm hungry all the time so you're probably right those babies, probably inherited my appetite, but I bet you won't be able to finish everything you ordered. That's why I didn't order dessert. I figured I would end up having to eat yours," he folds his arms across his chest.

The veins in his biceps are more visible and suddenly I'm hungry for something else along with the food we ordered, but that will have to wait until later.

"Well, then I guess you're not going to be eating any dessert, because I will be finishing everything I order."

He lets escape a confident laugh, "Yeah, sure babe."

"Wanna bet, baby?" I raise my eyebrow at him.

"Sure, it's already in the bag, so, what do you want to wager?"

"Ha, loser has to give the other a massage tonight!" I stick out my hand to shake on it.

He smirks at me arrogantly stretching his hand to take mine, "Deal."

"Deal."

The waiter brings us a carafe of water and pours some water into a glass for each of us. We clink our glasses and we each take a sip.

"I wouldn't fill up on water if I were you, or you're going to be giving me a massage, beautiful."

"Oh, don't worry about me Benjamin, you should know by now that in the end I always get what I want."

The waiter came back to our table asking if we were ready for our check when I have 2 bites of my dessert left. I know that I'll be able to finish it.

"Yeah, you can bring the check, and you can pack up another one of these," I point to what is left of my dessert, "to go, please. The boy thought I wouldn't be able to finish everything and didn't order any for himself, so, we'll take it to go, thank you," I smirk taking another bite of brownie into my mouth.

Our waiter walks away, and I finish the last of my dessert, "This was so good, Ben. I'm sure you'll enjoy yours too when you have it," I rub my tummy and look down at my baby bump, "just like Momma is going to enjoy her massage tonight."

He looks annoyed, but I know it's only because he was wrong and lost the bet. He loves giving me massages and if I have my way, he'll be just as happy as me at the end of the night.

"Thank you for dinner, Ben."

"Congrats on acing your finals," he leans over and places a kiss upon my lips, "So," he says, cupping my chin and stroking my cheek with his thumb, "what's your plan for the rest of the day?"

"I'm heading to see my mom from here. I have something I want to show her," I beam.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" he scrunches his brow.

"I want to tell her the most wonderful man in the world asked to marry him, and how after I told him yes, he gave me this gorgeous diamond ring," I'm sure I look like an idiot to everyone one around here because the smile on my face is so darn huge.

"Ohh, is that so? Well tell her I said hello."

I stand up from my seat and lean down to give him a kiss before I leave, "I love you, Ben. I love you so damn much."

"And I love you, more than you could ever know, Ciara."

I stand up tall and start to slowly walk backward. I wave goodbye to him with my fingers, "I'm looking forward to my massage tonight, Mr. Weston."

He smiles at me and shakes his head, even though I know he's looking forward to it too.

I call out for my mom after I open the door to my childhood home, "Momma, where are you?"

"In the kitchen, baby girl."

I find her finishing up the dishes she must have used for lunch. She dries her hands on a towel and turns around to greet me, "Hi honey, what brings you by?" she kisses my cheek and brings me into her arms.

"I wanted to come and talk to you about something, and about how you were right."

"Ohh, I like it when you tell me I'm right. Sit down," she points to one of the chairs at the small kitchen table, "Do you want something to drink? I could make you some tea or I have apple juice."

"Apple juice actually sounds really good right now. Thanks, mom."

She goes to the cupboard to grab me a glass and pours me some to drink. My mom sits the glass in front of me and then sits down next to me.

"So, what did you want to talk about Ciara?"

I take a sip of my juice, "I wanted to thank you for helping me get through what was and will probably be the toughest point in my life, so that I could get to where I am right now. After the rape. I was so broken, just completely shattered," I sigh deeply before I ask, "Do you remember that night we spent at the Salem Inn just watching movies and eating ice cream?" her eyes start watering.

"Yeah, I remember honey."

"I was certain that I would never be happy again. That night I told you that I had never been in love and I was convinced that I would never be able to feel that way about anyone and I thought for sure no one would want me, let alone love me after what had happened."

"Oh Ciara, I'm so sorry that you had to go through that. I wish I could have helped you through your pain better."

"I know Momma, and you did. That night, you told me that someday my prince would come and that we would build a beautiful life together," I wipe a tear that escapes my eye, "and you were right Momma, you were so right," I lift my left hand from my lap and show her my ring, "Momma, I found my prince, and we are going to have that beautiful together. He saved me and I saved him right back."

"Oh Ciara Alice, I'm so happy for you. I get it now, I really do. I know that Ben loves you and will do everything he can to make you happy and keep you safe," she takes me in her arms and gives me a giant squeeze.

I pull back from her, "He does love me Momma, and he makes me so so happy, and I love him," I wipe the tears streaming down my cheeks, "what do you think of the ring he picked? Isn't it just beautiful?"

"It is honey. Just like you. You are just glowing my beautiful daughter."

"I can't help it. I'm just so happy, Momma."

"And that makes me happy, baby. So, have you talked about dates?"

"Yeah, we are thinking next month on the twelfth. Which brings me to another reason I stopped by. Will you help me find a dress. I was hoping to go and look on Friday. Would you be free to come with me?"

"Friday would be perfect. I won't be reinstated a police commission until Monday so whenever you want to go will be fine," she grabs and squeezes both of my hands.

"Yay," I'm so excited, "Momma I can't wait to marry Ben."

"I felt the same way about your father, baby," she smiles.

"I wish he were here Momma. I miss him so much," I wipe at another tear.

"Me too honey. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about him or miss him, and I know in my heart that he would be happy for you too. I want to apologize to you for being angry with you for comparing what you have with Ben, to what your father and I had. I understand what you were saying now. You weren't saying that Ben was like your dad. You were saying that the love that you share is like what your father and I had."

"I get it. You were being protective. You didn't want to see me hurt again, and you still thought that Ben had tried to kill me in that first fire," I yawn. While it's early in the afternoon after testing and new all these emotions, I'm ready for my afternoon nap. "Momma, I'm sorry. I guess I'm ready for my nap. Ben insists that I don't overdo things."

"You're welcome to take one here honey if you'd like."

"No, I want to go back to the gatehouse. I miss our bed and want to be there when Ben gets finished with work."

"Okay, well call me when you get there okay."

"Sure, Momma," I stand up from my chair as does my mom.

We hug and she walks me to the front door, "So, Friday my baby girl and I are going to go looking for her wedding dress. I can't believe this moment is here. I love you, honey."

"I love you too, Momma. I'll call you when I get home."


	31. Chapter 31

"I was wondering when you were going to get home," I place the bridal magazine I was reading on my chest and look over at Ben, "I've been dreaming about that massage that you owe me."

"Yeah, sorry," he heavily signs, "Marty ended up having to take his wife to the ER suddenly, so I picked up his duty."

"Oh no, I hope everything is okay."

He places his keys and wallet on the desk and walks over to me, placing a gentle kiss upon my forehead, then my cheek, "I'm sure it will be fine," he soothes, as he sits on top of the coffee table, "and you should be napping."

"I did, Ben. For almost 2 hours. I just started looking at this to get some ideas about what I like for wedding dresses."

He grabs a corner of the magazine, but I swat his hand away, "Uh – uh, no! This is for my eyes only, baby. I don't want you to see anything to do with my wedding dress. It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride's dress before the wedding."

A small laugh escapes him, "I thought the bride had to be wearing the dress for it to be bad luck."

"Well, I'm not taking any chances." He sighs once more, and I can tell that something is bothering him besides his worry over Marty and his wife.

"Ben, what else is going on? I can tell something is weighing on you."

I sit up from my spot on the couch and he takes my hands in his. He kisses the knuckles on both of my hands before he sets them to rest against my thighs, still rubbing the backs of them with his thumbs. I can tell that whatever it is he is about to share isn't good. He's already trying to soothe me, in preparation for what he's about to share.

"Ciara, the police asked for my statement and if wanted to file charges against Eve for wrongful arrest and unlawful imprisonment," he pauses and swallows before he further continues, "I – I didn't do it Ci. I couldn't file charges against her."

"But Ben, she…"

"No Ciara, I took her daughter from her. I ended Paige's life, and no amount of good deeds or time passing is going to erase that. My hope is that by me showing her some mercy she will leave us alone and allow us to live our lives without her interfering."

"Ben, she made our lives a living hell for weeks. First, you were thrown in jail, and we didn't know if you would ever get out, and then we had to pretend to be broken up and spend time away from one another."

I feel the tears forming in my eyes getting ready to fall, "Ben you didn't get to be there when I took the pregnancy test to find out if we were pregnant," the tears begin to trickle down my cheeks, "and you weren't there when my Aunt Kayla did the ultrasound, you didn't get to be there the first time to hear our babies heartbeats or to find out that it wasn't just one baby, but two," my chin is quivering I'm so pained to think about what he missed while being in jail, what we missed together.

He comes to sit next to me on the couch and pulls me against his chest, wrapping his arms around me, "Shhh…Ciara. It's going to be okay baby. I'm sad that I missed out on those things with you. I wish I could have been there, and maybe if we are lucky enough, to be blessed with more children, I can be."

I turn and crawl into his lap, laying my head upon his chest as I wrap my arms around his torso, "I'm just so angry that you missed out on it this time Ben," I mumble.

He wipes away some of the tears from my cheeks and kisses the top of my head, while he ever so gently rocks me back and forth.

"Ciara, this is something that I just need to do, and even this is never going to be enough to pay for what I did to her. I killed Paige, and Eve is never going to get to see her graduate from college or become a famous singer. She's never going to see her get married or start a family like we are. I'm hoping that by me not seeking punishment for her, she will see that I really have changed. That I'm better now, I'm healthy and I mean her no more harm than what I have already caused her. I just want to live my life with you and our babies."

One of his hands comes to rest on the slight mound of my abdomen which is our children. I will never be able to fully express how safe I feel in his arms. I feel at peace and with each passing breath, I feel my anger leaving me as he simply holds me.

"You already paid for your crimes Ben; truthfully, you continue to pay for them with the way the people treat you every day. But I get it, you feel like it will never be enough. I just hope that she does leave you alone now."

I place a hand on his cheek and stroke it with my thumb. He stares down at me with his beautiful brown eyes that I so easily get lost in. I lean up and brush my lips against his. His lips eagerly pull at mine as his tongue seeks access to my mouth. He swipes his tongue along mine and groans deeply before pulling back from me.

"So, what do you want for dinner, babe?"

"I'm not hungry, I want my massage, and I want it right now, Benny Boo," I say as I kiss his cheek and get up from his lap.

I offer my hand to pull him up and nod my head in the direction of our bed. He swallows as he looks up at me with an almost nervous smile and takes my hand.

"Ciara I should really make us some dinner. You need to keep your energy up for the babies," he argues as I pull him toward the bed.

"Mmmm," I purr at him, "you can make us our dinner _after_ the massage you owe me," I wink at him.

I grab the almond and lavender scented oil that is sitting on the nightstand and toss it to him. He catches it with ease and bites his bottom lip. I've been waiting for this all damn afternoon. All damn day really. I wanted him already this morning, but he was off to work before I even woke up to go to my class. I strip down to my bra and boyshorts, then turn to him while I twist my hair up into a tight bun.

I lay down atop the bed on my tummy and wait for his magical hands to remove some of the knots from my body. I wait a few moments and when nothing is happening I gaze up over my shoulder. He's just standing there staring at the bottle of the massage oil in his hands.

I clear my throat, "Ben…"

"Oh sorry, babe."

He comes to the bed and straddles my waist. I hear the bottle pop open and the sound of him squirting some of the massage oil onto his hands. The moment his big warm hands make contact with the flesh at the middle of my back my entire body covers in goosebumps and a small moan escapes me.

Her moan pulls at my groin and I feel all of my blood heading south. I knew this is what would happen. I can't touch her without getting turned on and the fact that she's laying there in only a lacy bra and boyshorts is not helping matters. God, she is breathtaking.

My hands gently rub in the almond and lavender scented oil at the middle of her back then venture upward to knead the knots that have formed between her shoulders and in her neck. She lets out a long and pleasured sigh, arousing me further. I place a kiss at the base of her neck.

"Ohh Ben, that feels so good baby."

I can't help but smile. It feels great to know that my hands have the ability to make her feel so good. I massage the tops of her shoulders, then her arms, and back down her spine. I scoot my body down so that I can focus my attention on her lower back and hips, my fingertips brushing the lacy material she is wearing. My thumbs focus in on the base of her spine using pressure to get out the knots there. She lets out a long moan and I'm hard as a rock.

"You know Ben, I've been wanting you all day. When I woke up the morning, but you were already gone," she informs me.

For good reason I knew what she would want in the morning, hell I want it too, but I also don't want to hurt her or cause her to lose our babies. And that is why I am just going to have to put my needs aside. The last time we made love she thought she was losing the babies afterward and my heart sank. I heard the agony in her voice and felt the pain in my heart at the thought of losing them. I won't do that again.

"Yeah, sorry. One of the sensors on the grounds was going hinky so I had to go and take care of it."

She turns over beneath me, a wicked grin on her face, "Well there aren't any more sensors going off now so, that means you can make love to me right now, Ben. Baby, I've felt like this all day. I need you." She takes one of my hands and guides it to her center, where I find that her panties are soaked.

"Ciara, –no," I gently tell her, pulling my hand away from her sex as I go to sit on the edge of the bed.

She rapidly sits up tears forming in her eyes her chin quivering, "What do you mean, no, Ben?"

The look that flashes across her face is killing me, "I mean," I swallow, "that I can't Ci. I won't."

"Oh my God," the tears begin to trickle down her cheeks, "you're repulsed by me now, aren't you? I'm pregnant and starting to show and now you don't want me anymore."

Her words slice through me like a switchblade, "Repulsed by you? Never!" I get up from my spot on the bed and sit wrapping my arms around her from behind, "Just the thought of you pregnant with my babies makes me feel strong and manly, but seeing the changes it's doing to your body, it makes the feeling even more profound. You look so sexy. Ciara, you take my breath away."

"Well then if I'm so sexy and take your breath away, why won't you make love to me?" she questions, looking back at me over her shoulder.

"Because I don't want to be responsible for hurting you or causing you to lose the babies. I heard the pain in your voice when you thought that you were, and I don't want to be the cause of it really happening," I swipe my thumb across her cheek wiping away some of the tears she has shed.

"So, you think that if you were to make love to me, it's going to cause me to lose the babies, because of what happened last time?" she huffs.

"Yes, and I don't want to be responsible for causing you that pain," I sigh.

"Ben, Sarah said that the bleeding that happened was normal, and we were more…aggressive," she blushes, "we can still have sex."

"I don't know Ci, I—"

She turns in my arms so she can look me directly in the eyes, "Ben Weston, have you ever heard the phrase, 'happy wife, happy life?'" she cocks her eyebrow up while she stares me down.

Fuck! I know where this is going, and she's got me. She knows that I will stop at nothing to keep her happy.

"I may have heard that phrase referenced a time or two," I comment biting my bottom lip.

"Well, I'm going to be your wife in about a month Ben, so…"

"So, I should really just get used to making and keeping you happy right now," a small smile begins to form on my face.

"You're so smart! We'll just have to try to tone it down a little bit, or you'll have to get more creative," she giggles, and it warms my heart.

"_I'll_ have to get more creative?!" I stare at her slack-jawed.

"That's what I said. So how about you start being creative right now and make love to me," her bottom lip juts out in a pout.

I pull at her bottom lip with my teeth, then slowly pull at her lips with my own. If I want to have any hope of keeping this toned down my best bet is to slow the pace. My hands go up to her hair and I pull at the elastic holding up her chocolate tresses.

"Ciara Alice, I love you and don't think for a second that there is a moment during the day that I don't want you."

"Oh, Ben."

I kiss her jaw, below her ear, and down her neck to her shoulder. Her fingers thread through my hair as she clutches my head to her neck. Her fingers then trail down my torso, finding the edge of my t-shirt.

"Off now," she demands as she begins to pull the shirt up and over my head.

Her nails skim down my torso and head for the belt at my waist, "You don't need these on either," she grins as unbuttons my pants then cups my dick. She pulls down my pants and boxer briefs and I toss them off to the side.

I cup her full breasts in my hands and rub my thumbs over her already hardened nipples. My hand trecks down her abdomen and my fingers creep under the lace of her boyshorts. Her folds are slick with desire for me, and I am eager to fulfill her needs.

"Lay down on your back babe."

She wastes no time, nor do I. My hands go to her hips while my mouth goes to suck on her clit through her panties.

"Ooh Ben, that's it. Ohh suck me harder please," she begs, and I listen.

I pull the lacy garment down her legs and when I return, I alternate between using my tongue to lap up her essence and my lips to suck on her overly sensitive nub. My left hand goes to play with her breasts, while my right travels down to her core. I bite her inner thigh as my fingers slide along her slit.

"You're so wet, Ci," I slowly sink two of my fingers inside of her and she moans. Her inner muscles tighten around my fingers as I slowly pull them out and push back in.

"Ben, I want you inside me," she whimpers, biting her lips.

"Do you baby?"

"Mmmhmm," she moans.

I lay down next to her and pull her hips toward mine so that we are spooning. I lift her top leg so her foot rests just below my hip and enter her from behind. She's warm and wet and tight and already her sex is tightly squeezing my dick. She grabs her thigh to pull it closer to her chest and I use the opportunity to reach around to toy with her clit.

She takes her hand and grabs my chin. Her eyes are glazed over with pleasure. "I love you, Ci," I whisper before I capture her lips with mine. I devour her mouth while I increase the speed and pressure of my hand at her clit. Her core tightens further around my cock, goosebumps break out over my entire body and it feels like electricity shoots down my spine when my release explodes inside of her, which in turn sends her body into spasms over the edge.

"Ohhhhhhh Ben…." She sighs.

She collapses onto her side and turns her head to look at me, "That was amazing. You're amazing," she pants trying to catch her breath.

I pull her closer too me, and brush my lips over hers, "All I want in life is to make you happy Ci."

"You do, Ben, so happy. I love you," she kisses my nose and that is when her stomach growls.

I chuckle, "Lemme guess…you're ready for dinner now?"

She giggles, "You're so smart, baby. And yes, it's time to feed me. Your children are hungry."


	32. Chapter 32

_The Crystal Bride_

_Geneva, IL_

This is one of the days that I have been waiting for my whole life. I can't help but grin as I open the door to The Crystal Bride, a bridal shop in one of Chicago's suburbs. I've found my prince and now I need to find a dress that will dazzle him.

My mom, Aunt Kayla, and my cousin Sarah are sitting in the waiting area once I make my way inside. When my mom spots me she rushes over to me and wraps me in a tight hug.

"Hi honey," she kisses my cheek after she eases up on our embrace.

"Hi Momma," I smile.

She steps back from me looking me over head to toe, "You are absolutely glowing baby."

"She's right Ciara. You are," Aunt Kayla chimes in.

"Yep, I agree with them Ci, glowing," Sarah pipes up.

"Aww, you ladies know how to pep a girl up. Not only do I need to find a wedding dress I need to buy some maternity clothes as well very soon. Even my leggings are getting tight."

The bump is getting bigger. I don't necessarily feel like I've gotten bigger, but the clothes don't lie. I walk over to the counter and wait for the woman at the counter to hang up.

"Welcome to The Crystal Bride, do you have an appointment for today?"

"Yes, I do," I smile down at her, "for Ciara Brady."

"Ahh, yes," she scans her computer, "your consultant will be Missy. Let me go and get her, so you can find the dress of your dreams," she gets up from her spot and goes off the find my consultant.

"So, Ciara," Sarah gets up from her seat and squeezes my arm, "what kind of dress do you think you want?"

"Well…some thing that will still fit me in a month and not make me look like a beached whale would be preferred," I laugh, "I always tended to like the more curve-hugging fit and flare dresses, but," I pat my belly, "with these two growing by the second, I think that's out the window."

Sarah and Kayla both chuckle.

"Ciara honey, you're going to get better over the next month, but not that much bigger, so don't rule it completely out," Kayla suggests.

"Yeah, you never know. It all depends on the cut of the dress," Sarah smiles.

The woman who was working behind the desk approaches us along with a shorter redhaired woman. "So, which one of you is Ciara?"

I wave my hand, "That would be me."

"Wonderful," she sticks out her hand, and I eagerly grab it to shake, "I'm Missy, I'll be your consultant today. Now, who did we all bring with us?"

"Oh, well this is my mom, Hope, my Aunt Kayla, and my cousin Sarah."

"Well it's nice to meet all of you, let's go on back and find Ciara her dream dress."

Missy leads us to a plush couch to sit on and tells us to have a seat.

"Now Ciara, when is your wedding?

I grimace, baring my teeth, as I know this is not going to be the answer Missy is going to want to hear, "Three weeks from tomorrow."

"Alright, well then you'll be buying off the rack. I hope that is okay."

"Of course."

"And what is your price point?"

"I'd like to keep it under $1200," I turn to my entourage to explain, "I've been saving for a while. I knew Ben was the one, all he needed to do was ask. But now with the babies coming, I want to use the majority of that money toward getting essentials for them."

"Umm, Ciara, I have something to tell you," my mom grabs my hand. I can already see tears forming in her eyes.

"What Momma?"

"Baby, before your father died," a knot forms in my throat and my own eyes begin to well up, "he told me to tell you that he was sorry that he wouldn't be able to be there for you and walk you down the aisle for your special day, but that he would be watching you from heaven." She wipes at the tears that are slowly starting to trickle down her cheeks. "He also told me that since the day you were born, he had been putting some money away for you; to buy his Little One her wedding dress. It's a little over $5000."

"Oh Momma…" and the tears flood down my cheeks.

She wraps me in her arms, "I know baby. I miss him too. I miss him every day, but like he said he'll be looking down over you from heaven."

"I'd give anything for him to still be here, Momma."

"I know honey, me too," she releases me and wipes her thumbs across my cheeks, "now it's time for you to find your dress, baby."

I laugh through my tears and look up at Missy, "Let's do this."

On the way back to the room Missy asks me to describe what kind of dress I think I'm looking for. I explain how I want to look stunning as well as wanting my dress to sparkle, my penchant for fit and flares, and how I'm now hesitant to go that way, with me being pregnant and throw in that my favorite designer by far is Maggie Sottero. She says that she can pull a few fit and flare dresses that match my taste along with some A-line gowns that should fit the bill and that while she's out there I can change out of my clothes and put on a robe.

When she leaves, I quickly change. Then I take a few moments to just think about my dad, and what he did for me. I can't believe he was saving money to one day give to me to buy a dress for my wedding.

"Thanks, Daddy. If you could just give me a sign that you hear me and know how much I love and miss you that would be great," I whisper.

I shoot off a text to tell Ben the amazing news about my newfound dress money.

Ciara: _I have amazing news baby! Turns out my dad was saving money to buy me a wedding dress…$5000!_

Ben: _Wow Ciara that's awesome!_

Ciara: _Don't worry I'm not going to blow it all on my dress. I know we have the babies coming._

Ben: _Ci, it's your money so if you want to spend all of it plus what you were planning you get to do that. You're worth it, babe._

Ciara: _Aww Benny Boo…I love you!_

Ben: _And I love you!_

Missy knocks on the door and I put my phone down to give her my full attention. She and another woman bring in seven different dresses to try on.

"Alright, Ciara. So, I'm thinking we'll try on these two fit and flare dresses first. If you feel comfortable in that silhouette I can pull a few more if you are thinking that it is the look you are wanting."

"Sounds good to me."

"Of these two which would you like to try on first?"

She holds up a lacy fit and flare with an illusion neckline and cap sleeves along with a very sleek looking fabric with beaded sweetheart neckline, beaded spaghetti straps and off the shoulder sleeves.

"Well Ben loves lace so let me try that one on first."

Missy opens the zipper that trails along the row of tiny satin covered buttons and takes it off the hanger. I slip off my robe and quickly step into the delicate lacy dress and she zips up the back for me. I take a look at myself in the mirror. The dress fits surprisingly well. I look pretty but not stunning. The dress is just lacking something.

"It's nice but no."

"Well nice is not going to do it. You wanted stunning, right?"

I giggle, "That's right. You remembered."

"It's part of my job, and I want you to walk out of here thrilled with what you are going to wear on your wedding day."

"Well then, let's try on the next one."

Missy unzips me from the dress I have on and I work my way out of it while she unzips the next dress. She takes the old dress and gets it back on the hanger and then grabs the sleek looking dress with a beaded sweetheart neckline. Again, it fits pretty well, but I can see the beginnings of the bump starting to come through. Maybe if I go up a size it will be less noticeable.

"So?"

"I like it. I want to go out there and show them."

"Then let's go."

Missy picks up the train that drags behind so that it doesn't get caught up on anything. I walk out in front of my family and already I see tears forming in my mom's eyes.

"Momma, are you going to cry for every dress I put on?"

"Probably baby. Oh my gosh, you look gorgeous."

I step up on the pedestal that is in front of the couch my ladies are sitting in front of.

"So, what do you think?" I glance over and my Aunt Kayla and Sarah, "Mom thinks I look gorgeous."

Sara's eyes bug out, just as my Aunt Kayla begins to speak, "Well the most important thing is what you think of the dress."

"I like it."

Missy chimes in, "This dress is called Eve, by Maggie Sottero and it costs $1410."

I start to cough after she says the name Eve. My mom's mouth gapes open.

"I'm sorry, but did you say this dress is named Eve?!" I look over at Missy.

"I did."

"Well, that seals it then. This dress is a hell no."

Aunt Kayla lets out a hard laugh, "Um yeah. It's a nope."

"Ciara love, you were showing like crazy in that dress anyway," Sarah bites down on her lips, then covers her mouth with both of her hands.

My jaw goes slack as my eyes stare her down.

I turn to Missy, "And we are done with the fit and flares."

"Very well. Fit and flares are done," Missy nods, "let's get you into a different dress one that everyone will love."

We head on back and I hurriedly get out of the atrocity named Eve without ripping it apart. I throw on the robe that is lying on the chair and take a seat with my arms crossed in front of me.

"Any other dresses named Eve in here?" I huff.

"Umm, I don't think so."

"Good."

"Bad dealings with some woman named Eve I take?" Missy questions.

"You have no idea."

Missy moves the two fit and flares to hang up outside of my dressing room and spreads out the remaining dresses on the hooks.

"Are any of these dresses piquing your interest?"

There is one with sparkles galore that catches my eye. Had I seen it buried under the other dresses, I probably wouldn't have even bothered trying on the other two dresses. It appears to be an A-line ball gown and has embroidered lace on tulle. There is delicate sewing with a metallic thread and Swarovski crystals that form flowers all over the body of the dress. It's breathtaking.

"That one," I point to in the direction of all the sparkles.

"That one is my favorite," Missy grins, as she goes to unzip the back, then remove it from the hanger.

I step out of my robe and into the heap of fabric that Missy has waiting for me on the floor. I pull it up along my body and Missy zips me in. I stare at myself in the mirror. Tears come to my eyes and I begin fanning myself as I feel a warmth and happiness come over me. I feel like this is it. I think this is my dress. I just hope that my family agrees with me.

"I think this is the one."

"Let's take you out to see your family then."

Missy opens the door for me, and I step out of the dressing room. She closes the door behind us and picks up the long train of the dress. I take the long walk out to the couch where my family is seated and savor this moment. I confidently step up onto the pedestal and face my entourage.

"Thoughts ladies?" I question with a straight face.

"Oh Ciara, baby girl, you look breathtaking. I think that is your dress honey," she dabs at the tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Absolutely beautiful," Aunt Kayla beams at me.

"Now that's your dress," Sarah gives me a thumbs up, "and bonus no baby bump showing," she winks.

"Haha. Very funny."

Missy turns to me, "Would you like to try on a headband or a veil with this dress?"

I can't help the enormous grin that forms on my face as I nod my head quickly, "A veil please."

"Let me quickly get one for you."

I take a deep breath and wait for Missy to return. It doesn't take long before she returns with a veil for me to try on. I bend my knees so she can reach the top of my head and put the veil in place. She positions the delicate tulle edged with lace and more Swarovski crystals so that it rests gently against the front of my shoulders and runs down all the way to my fingertips.

My mom gasps, clasping her hands in front of her mouth.

"There, now how about you turn around so you can see yourself in the mirror, Ciara," Missy instructs.

I gingerly turn around so that I can see the whole package. I love it and I think Ben will too.

"This dress is called Hannah, also by Maggie Sottero, and it is $1990. What do you think?"

Suddenly my shoulders feel cool…_ 'That's the dress, Little One. You look stunning.'_

"Ciara, you look stunning," my mom stands up from the couch.

I feel a chill run down my spine, and I know that my dad is with us right now. The tears flow from my eyes freely.

"I'm sure your father would have loved it too," my mom says as she squeezes my shoulder.

"I know he would," I smile at her and lean down to hug her.

"Missy I don't think, I know, this is my dress!" I squeal.


	33. Chapter 33

It was so nice to be able to have my mom, Aunt Kayla, and Sarah come with me to pick out my wedding dress. I'm certain Ben is going to love it; the question is am I going to make him cry when I walk down the aisle to him. After we found my dress we went to Giordano's for some pizza, which was delicious. Before I head back home though I find myself making a stop that I haven't made in quite some time.

"Hi Daddy," I tear up after I lay down the single white rose upon the stone that marks where my father was laid to rest, and sit down on the grass beside it, "I'm sorry it's been so long since I've come to visit, but I want you to know that there isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about you."

I swipe at the tears that fall from my eyes. I miss him so much and would do just about anything to have him back even if for just a day. I would love nothing more than for him to be back so that he would walk me down the aisle to the man that I love more than anything in this entire world, and for him to be able to meet his new grandchildren.

I rest my hand upon my abdomen, "You know Ben and I don't know if we are having boys or girls but I think we are going to have boys. We haven't discussed names yet, but I'm hoping that he will let me name one of them after you," I sniffle and wipe more tears from my cheeks.

"I'm not exactly sure how you feel about Ben. My guess is that you would have been protective like Momma was, but eventually, I think you would see that he loves me like you love her and would grow to love him like another son," I feel a gentle breeze and it feels like it is almost and answer to my question and smile.

"I just want to say thank you for the money you saved for me so that I could buy my beautiful dress, but more importantly for letting me know that you are always there watching over me from heaven. I just know that you were there today I could feel it," the setting sun peeks out from behind a cloud and shines down upon where I'm sitting.

"I love you, Daddy and I miss you so, so much," I kiss the palm of my hand and rest it upon my father's gravestone.

I take a deep cleansing breath and just take in a few moments of silence. I stand up next to the gravestone and look down at it.

"Bye Daddy. I'll come by again, soon."

By the time I open the door of the gatehouse I can't stand to wait for another second and tell Ben that I found a dress and tell him the exact opposite of what it looks like.

"Benny Boo, I'm home and I have wonderful news," I call out.

He not in the main room, so I go to check and see him he's in the kitchenette.

"Ben?"

Empty. I go over to the bathroom to see if it's occupied but it is empty as well.

"Huh. He must still be up at the mansion."

I really can't wait any longer to tell him, so I head over there to find him. When I walk into the living room it's empty, but I hear a clattering sound and muffled voices coming from one of the nearby rooms. I walk toward the noise.

"Ben? Are you here?" I call from the hallway off the living room.

I keep walking and come upon the first door of the hallway which is slightly ajar.

"8 ball, side pocket," I hear the clattering again and slowly open the door.

I smile. That was Ben. He must be playing pool with either Stefan or one of the other security guys.

"Well that's game," says an unfamiliar voice.

"Hi Ben."

"Ci, we were just playing some pool. What are you doing here?"

Before I can answer a man I have never seen before pipes up, "So this is the woman that you are constantly talking my ear off about."

"Ahh yes, Marty this is Ciara, my fiancée. Ciara, this is our newest security hire Marty."

Marty walks over to me and puts out his hand, "It's very nice to meet you and you should know that he is absolutely crazy about you."

I grab Marty's hand to shake, "Nice to meet you Marty. It works out pretty well then that I'm pretty crazy about him too," I nod my head in the direction of Ben, "I've heard nothing but good things about you so far."

"Well I suppose I should head home. Thanks for the game, Ben."

"Of course."

"Goodnight, Ben, Ciara," Marty nods his head.

Marty leaves and Ben places the pool cue on the table, before walking over to me and giving me a quick hug.

"What are you doing here, Babe?"

"I had to see you and tell you the good news," I rise up on my tiptoes to kiss his lips.

"Is that so? Well out with it."

"I found my dress and I think you're going to love it."

"That's awesome, Babe! I know that you aren't going to show it to me so, tell me what your favorite thing is about it."

I giggle, when I think of how I'm going to mislead him, "Poof. Lots and lots of poof," I see him swallow while he begins to scratch his neck, "but my favorite part of poof is the shoulders."

His eyes bug out, "Poofy shoulders, huh? Haha," he laughs, "you're messing with me."

I look at him slack-jawed, "What's wrong with poof?"

"I know you Ciara Alice, you might have a little poof in your dress but not lots. It was the poofy shoulders that gave you away. You're not going to tell me anything about it are you?"

"No, I'm not but I'll tell you this, my mom said that I looked stunning."

He pulls me against his muscular frame, "Well I already knew that…" he laughs, "come on let's head home you can tell me about your day today," he releases me from his embrace.

"You know my Uncle Steve kinda taught me how to play pool," I pick up the pool cue and gaze at it resting in my hands, "He was my dad's best friend, well besides my mom."

"Well that was nice of him. Why don't you and I play a round?"

"You want to play me, Ben Weston?" I look down at my feet then up at him through my eyelashes, "I'm not very good."

"All the better," he grins then squarely smacks me on the ass, "rack or break?"

"Rack I guess."

I gather all the balls and place them in the triangular rack in numerical order except for the 8 ball it goes dead center; it's my favorite way to organize them. I maneuver them to the starting position and remove the rack from around them.

"So, once you win what am I going to have to do?" I question I ask as I saunter over and stand next to him with my cue in hand.

"My bidding. I have a whole honey-do list of things I want to be done, babe."

"Bidding? Oh well," I shrug.

He positions the cue ball off to the right of center, then with his cue angles up and strikes it with his cue, spreading the pool balls every which way. He sinks two of the striped balls and one of the solids.

"Guess I'm taking stripes," he smiles.

He gazes at his options for shots, "So how many dresses did you try on today?", while leaning down to take his next shot.

"Umm…three."

He strikes and sinks the ball in the pocket, then looks for his next shot. When he finds it he leans down once again.

"Only three?" He bops the cue ball with his stick and sinks yet another ball.

"Yeah."

"I'm impressed. I would have thought you would have tried on a lot more than that."

He takes another shot but misses this time.

"Wanna hear something interesting?" I ask as I look over my options for shots on the table.

"Sure."

"The designers who make the dresses have different names for each of the dresses they make," I angle my arm left arm in front of me and rest my cue upon it as I lean down.

"What are you doing?" Ben shakes his head and scrunches his face in confusion.

"Playing pool," I state and strike my cue getting mostly table and a menial tap on the cue ball hitting none of my colored balls, "shoot," I pout.

Ben sighs deeply and his eyes bug out a bit, "You were saying about the designers naming their different dresses."

"Oh yeah, well get this one of the dresses I tried on was named…just take a guess."

He takes a shot from the corner and banks it into the opposite corner on the table, "I don't know. Ciara?" he shrugs then quickly positions himself to continue his turn.

"Nope," I pause; waiting until he begins to strike the cue ball, "Eve."

Predictably, he misses.

"Eve? Is that the name of the dress you chose?"

"Hell no! I don't what that woman nor her name anywhere near our wedding. It's my turn now, right?" I raise my brow in question.

"It is."

I look over my options and extend my angled arm out in front of me once more and then rest my cue on it once more.

"Here," Ben rests his cue stick against the wall and walks toward me, "why don't you try a different shooting stance once."

I smile. It's so sweet that he wants to help me. He comes up behind me running his hands down my sides stopping to rest them on my waist. Instantly my heart begins to race at his touch and my blood warms. Just this simple touch and he has me wanting him.

"Position your feet so they are a shoulder-width apart."

I do as he instructs.

"Now rest your left hand on top of the table and put your index finger on the top of the stick kinda curving it over the top and put your thumb at the bottom of the stick."

I position my fingers as he asks, "Like this?"

"Yep," he rests his hand atop mine and grabs the cue stick just above my right hand, "Now lean down to look at the right angle and take your shot."

Goosebumps break out over me when his hands come to rest by mine. He guides the cue stick with me to assist in sinking one of my colored balls.

"Oh my gosh! I got one!"

"Was that a little easier?"

"Much. I think I got this now."

I proceed to knock down all my remaining solid-colored balls, "Now I have to try and get the 8 ball in, right?" I raise my eyebrow again.

"You know damn well that's what you do next. Ciara Alice Brady you totally hustled me."

I line up my cue to take the shot and strike it against the cue ball while looking at him with a huge grin on my face, "I sure did, Ben Weston!" banking the 8 ball in the corner pocket, "So I guess that means you're going to be doing my bidding, baby."

He bites his lower lip and rolls his eyes, "I guess so. That was the wager. So, what bidding of yours will I be doing?"

"Hmmm…" I tap my finger against my chin feigning deep thought, "I think I got it."

I walk over to the door and pull it closed then lock it. I make my way back over to Ben then hop up to sit on the edge of the pool table, then bid him toward me with my index finger. He steps toward me and I wrap my arms around his neck before I brush my lips innocently over his.

I pull on his neck just a bit so I can bring my lips next to his ear and whisper, "I want you to fuck me on this pool table," then gently pull at his earlobe with my teeth.

He hisses in his next breath, "Fuck, Ci."

"Ben, I want you so much, and I want you to take me right here," I crush my lips against his and begin unbuttoning his shirt.

He pulls me closer against him and growls when I rake my nails down his chest once I finish unbuttoning his shirt.

"Damn, Ciara I want you too, but should we being doing this?" he nibbles at my neck, "I mean with the babies?"

I wrap my legs around his waist which better allows my core to rub against his growing erection. "Ben the last time we made love I was perfectly fine afterward," I place one of my hands on each side of his face and kiss him once more. I run my tongue along his teeth, and he darts his out to dance with mine. I swipe my tongue along the top of his, then gently pull on his bottom lip between my teeth, "and anyway I talked to Sarah today just to make sure, and she said I'm fine."

"You did? You're sure?"

I rest my forehead against his, "Mmmhmm."

"Then your bidding I shall do," he smiles and kisses me.

He bunches up the tunic I'm wearing then grabs the waistband of my capri leggings.

"Lift your hips," he requests his voice husky.

I lift them and he pulls the capris along with my panties down my legs in one swift motion, sending a shiver down my spine.

His mouth devours mine once more while his fingers dance along the flesh of my thigh, then caress the lips of my hungry sex. A tiny moan escapes me.

"Do you have any idea what your touch does to me Ben Weston?"

A deep rumble comes up from his belly, "I have a few notions but why don't you enlighten me," he tells me dipping two of his fingers into my folds.

I gasp at the feel of his fingers rubbing my folds, "You make me feel like my skin is sizzling, my heart feel like it's pounding out of my chest, and my blood feel like it's boiling in my veins. God Ben, you make me feel so alive; like I'm a livewire."

He nuzzles my neck and kisses his way up to my jaw, "And I make your pussy a sloppy wet mess," he comments as he plunges in another finger inside of me."

"Mmm. That too. Like I make you hard?" my hand travels down the front of his chiseled chest to cup his cock through his pants.

"Exactly like that. Lean back," he growls in my ear then grabs my feet and props them up on the edge of the pool table.

He kneels down on the floor and stares at me through my legs. His hands go to my waist and he eagerly moves my hips closer to the edge of the table. His left hand stays on my hip caressing the skin there while the other feathers down the inside of my thigh then sinks two of his fingers into my waiting heat. I whimper at the contact and watch as his thumb busily strokes my clit.

"Right now, I'm fucking you with my fingers," he thrusts the two fingers deep inside me and places a kiss on the inside of my thigh, "what do you want me to fuck you with next my dick or my tongue?"

"Ben," I pant, "I want you to suck on my clit. Baby, fuck me with your tongue," I beg as my inner muscles clench around his fingers.

"You're so tight babe and so wet," he kisses me further down my thigh, "I'm going to enjoy destroying your pussy with my tongue."

I pull on his hair, "Less talking Weston, get to the destroying."

"Yes, ma'am," he salutes before his head goes down upon my mound.

He hastily sucks on my clit creating a delicious zing of sensation to travel up my spine. His tongue flits back and forth over my clit lapping up my essence. His tongue darts in and out of my folds mimicking what I eventually want his dick to be doing.

"Oh Ben, that feels so good," I run my fingers through his hair and push his head more firmly against my center, "suck on my clit again. Please," I plead breathlessly.

And being the attentive lover that he is, quickly obliges my request. He sucks on the little bundle of nerves and then taps his tongue against it; alternating between sucking and tapping his tongue until my sex goes into spasms and sends me flying over the edge.

I scream out my pleasure while digging my nails in his scalp. He blows his breath against my clit and then licks on it. He blows his breath again and then licks it. I can feel my core tightening all over again and when he blows against my clit a third time I blow like a rocket, squirting him in the face. His hands come up to grasp my thighs from the top to spread my thighs apart, making me come even harder.

His head shoots up from between my legs, his master of the universe grin firmly in place. He swipes his thumb along the front of his chin and sucks it into his mouth, groaning loudly.

"Mmm Ci, you taste so sweet, baby," he stands and lifts my tunic a bit higher so he can brush kisses along my abdomen and then captures my lips with his.

I can taste myself on his lips and it's erotic, to say the least. It takes a while to come down from the massive high he sent me on. When my breathing has slowed he kisses my cheek, then my neck, and then a few more kisses down my torso before he goes back down between my thighs and slowly and tenderly laps up his reward from the incredible orgasms he gave me.

"Ben, that was absolutely amazing," I tell him when he stands tall.

"Are you ready for me to bury my cock inside of you?"

I spring up to a fully sitting position. My hands dart to his belt and make quick work of pushing down his pants. His shaft is firmly at attention and my hand can't help but wrap my hand around it.

"You're so hard Ben. You're going to make me come all over again, aren't you?"

"That's the plan baby," he brushes his lips against mine, "lay down," he whispers.

He takes my legs and places one on each of his shoulders. He reaches for my hand with one of his and leans down to kiss it, "I love you," he whispers as he slowly pushes his manhood into my ultra-sensitive flesh.

"Ooh Ben, I love you too. I love you so much."

He squeezes my hand as he slowly pulls back, then pushes back into my body. The slow but delicious friction of him pushing his cock into my body has my inner muscles tightening around him. Sweat breaks out across his brow from the effort I know he is using to restrain himself from going any harder. His brow furrows when I purposely squeeze my sex around him.

"Oh God Ciara, when you squeeze like that it makes you so tight. It feels…"

I squeeze more tightly around him and it sends him over the edge. His release is powerful and triggers mine gushing down my legs.

My body goes completely limp on the table.

"Amazing. It feels fucking amazing," I finish for him.

"It does babe. Absolutely amazing," he leans down to kiss me, "I love you so much."

He leans down to brush his lips against mine, then goes to pull up his pants, "We better get back to the gatehouse. I don't need to be caught here literally with my pants down," he grins.

I laugh, "Yeah we wouldn't want that. Hand me my leggings, please."

He leans down to grab them, then hands them to me. I put them on while he buttons up his shirt. I scoot down from the table, but my body feels weak from the amazing release that my man has given me.

"Benny Boo, I think you're going to have to carry me home. You're such an amazing lover that I'm too weak to get there," I pout.

He scoops me up into his arms and begins to walk toward the door, "Such an amazing lover, huh?"

"Mmmhmm," I lay my head against his chest after I unlock and push open the door for him, "absolutely amazing." chest after I unlock and push open the door for him, "absolutely amazing."


End file.
